Fallen Angel
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Angel is Smackdown's newest diva. The story basically starts with Melina's accusations towards Batista, and Angel can't let that stand. Watch as Angel brings hell to the WWE. BatistaOC
1. Wings of a Butterfly

Disclaimer: The only character that the WWE does not own, is Angel.

Chapter 1: Wings of a Butterfly

Melina, followed by her assumed lawyer, walked through the curtain to the ring. She seemed to be upset, which everyone could tell was an act. Especially one diva looking up at the monitor, with her arms crossed. _Oh great, now what does she want?_ She thought irritably. She was so engrossed into what rubbish Melina was going to spill, she didn't even notice Stacy and Christy say hello to her.

"Last week, I was sexually assaulted by Dave Batista," she started.

"Are you kidding me?" the diva yelled.

"What I admit, started as innocent flirtation, turned into harassment! I told Batista to stop, but he refused! So I'm announcing that I will be suing one Dave Batista for sexual harassment." Melina stated with 'tears' in her eyes.

"Oh this is bullshit," the diva muttered and watched Melina leave the ring. The diva shook her head in disbelief as she walked outside the dressing room into the hallway. As soon as she turned her head, she found the man being charged with the ridiculous accusation. Dave Batista, the World Heavyweight Champion. The diva started to blush greatly at the sight of him, with his broad and muscular body, and the title held confidently on his shoulder. Of course, along with the newly won Tag Team title on his other shoulder. She watched from a distance as a reporter came up to him and asked him his thoughts on Melina's charges against him.

"Well right now, I'm not really worried about that. Because tonight me and Rey Mysterio, Mr. 619 have some business to take care of with MNM in defending these titles," Batista replied. The diva smiled at his confidence, knowing that Batista wouldn't let this kind of crap get the better of him.

_Maybe if they beat the shit out of MNM tonight, Melina will learn to back off._ The diva thought and walked off toward the curtain for her match. She was supposed to against one of her friends, Christy Hemme. She waited for her music to hit before she walked through the curtain to meet the cheers of the audience. As soon as her music hit, the diva smiled and stepped onto the ramp. _Time to bring a little hell,_ she thought.

As soon as 'Wings of a Butterfly' by H.I.M. hit the speakers, a young woman, about the age of 21, came through the curtain. She was 5' 3", with light brown hair and natural highlights, barely going past the shoulder blades. Her dark brown eyes showed that she was here to do what she did best. She marched down the ramp with a smile, loving her job more than anything.

"And making her way to the ring from Queens, New York City, weighing in at 155 lbs., ANGEL!" the announcer cried out into the microphone. Once her name was said, the audience went wild. Angel slipped into the ring and waited patiently for her opponent to come to the ring. Christy's music hit the ring as she skipped to the ring, excited for their fight. Angel and Christy had been friends since she came into the business, and they both always looked forward to their matches.

Once Christy was in the ring and ready, the bell rang, signaling the match to start. Both women high-fived before getting the match on the road. They both locked up in the middle of the ring, Christy getting Angel into an arm lock. Angel turned it on Christy, who in turn elbowed Angel in the stomach to release the hold. Christy then charged the ropes to give Angel a clothesline to the mat. Before Christy could do a leg drop across Angel's chest, Angel rolled out of it and got to her feet. Angel got Christy onto her feet and threw Christy into the ropes, with a clothesline of her own. As Christy laid on the mat, Angel got a smile on her face, and pointed to the ceiling. The audience cheered, knowing what she was going for. Angel climbed to the top turnbuckle, performing a Flying Angel (moonsault) perfectly, pinning Christy for the win. Angel helped Christy to her feet and asked if she was all right. Christy just smiled and held her wrist in the air. Both gave each other a hug as Angel helped Christy backstage. Once she got Christy to the medical room, she started heading off to her own dressing room.

Right after turning a corner, she ran smack into someone and started losing her balance while falling to floor. At least until she felt two arms wrap around her waist and bring her to a very broad chest. "Are you all right?" a strong voice asked. Angel looked up blushing to find her face to face with the one and only, Batista.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks. Sorry for running into you," she chuckled nervously, feeling his arms around her.

"It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he chuckled in reply as he helped Angel to steady herself on her own two feet. Angel avoided his eyes while tucking some hair behind her ear. "Congratulations on winning your match, I really enjoyed watching it," Batista smirked.

"Thank–thank you," Angel stuttered without being able to look him directly in the eyes due to her intense blush. "Well I better get out of your way, you've got a big match tonight," she said and started walking away. Angel walked quickly in the opposite direction before Batista could talk to her some more.

Batista suddenly felt a friendly hand on his shoulder, finding that it was his Tag Team partner, Rey Mysterio. "What's up Holmes?" Rey asked. Batista motioned with his chin towards the exiting diva. "Oh man, ese. She's something isn't she?" Mysterio chuckled, noting the look on Batista's face.

"She sure is," Batista smirked as he and his partner got ready for their match. Batista couldn't help but take one more quick glance over his shoulder to the shy diva walking further and further away.

Meanwhile, Angel was walking as quick as she could to the locker room. She quickly showered and changed, still blushing from her encounter with Batista. _I can't believe he actually talked to me! He was such a gentleman too!_ She thought to herself as she continued getting her things together. Angel stopped when she suddenly heard the announcer state that the match for the Tag Team titles was about to start. She couldn't help but set her bag down and waited for the superstars be introduced to the ring. _This is definitely going to be interesting,_ Angel thought as she waited anxiously to watch Batista–the match. At least, that's what she told herself.

A/N: Yeah, for those of you who have read my work, I usually announce when I'm going to post a new story. Well, here's a nice little surprise for you all. This fic is dedicated to **Queen Li**, a dear friend and my inspiration for this fic. Now there are a few reasons I posted this fic. 1: There are rumors that a diva named Angel will be appearing in the WWE and I wanted to get this up before she debuted. The character in this fic is someone both **Queen Li** and I made up. Just so you know, lol. 2: I figured what the hell, even though I have many other stories in progress. 3: I promised **Queen Li **I'd do it soon, lol. I hope you enjoy it, especially you **Queen Li :)**


	2. Angel Meets Animal

Chapter 2: Angel meets Animal

Angel sat on a bench in the locker room as MNM walked confidently down to the ring. Melina appeared to still be upset over her entire 'situation'. It nearly sickened Angel, to have her watch such crap. Well, her look changed when she heard Rey Mysterio's music pump out the speakers of the arena. She had always admired Mr. 619, even when she was younger. But he didn't take her breath away as the man coming in from behind him. The World Heavyweight Champion, and Tag Team champion, Batista. Angel saw the confidence in his eyes, not allowing Melina to bring him down. She had to respect him for that, and the type of person he was. As the match commenced, Angel couldn't help but watch in admiration of the current Tag Team champions.

About ten minutes had passed and it had seemed like an intense match, and Batista was releasing the Animal. Angel watched anxiously, her breath slightly quickening at the sight of him. He had just Power-Bombed Nitro, ready to make the cover, when the camera went to Melina seemingly summoning someone to the ring. The referee had just been knocked out, and no one knew what Melina was planning. Suddenly, a large man, even larger than Batista, made his way to the ring. Angel nearly screamed as the man Body-Slammed Batista, leaving him motionless. _Get up! _Angel begged in her mind. However, Melina brought the referee to, not witnessing what had just taken place, and counted Nitro making the pin on Batista. MNM was now the Tag Team champions. _No!_ Angel nearly screamed as Melina and MNM celebrated, along the man now known as Mark Henry. Batista was barely able to stand up, as he and Mysterio watched their titles be taken away from them, and the smirk on Melina's face. Angel was ready to throw something at the wall from her frustration. The look on Melina's face made her sick. Angel couldn't even think anymore as she grabbed her bags and bolted out of the locker room to find Stacy and Christy. She found them in their own dressing room, ready to leave as well.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked, noting the look of frustration on Angel's face.

"Did you watch that match?" Angel asked pointing to their black monitor. Both Christy and Stacy shook their heads. "That–that–bitch! Batista and Mysterio lost the titles to MNM! All because Melina got this HUGE guy named Mark Henry to Body-Slam Batista and–and the referee was out so he didn't see it, and they lost the match!" Angel yelled while pacing around the room.

"Sweetie, calm down!" Christy said placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Angel tried taking a few calming breaths and said she was fine. "Come on, let's all head back to the hotel and hit their hot tub!" Christy suggested.

"I'm up for it, how about you, Angel?" Stacy asked.

"Uh...a hot tub? Well...I don't know," Angel said unsurely.

"Oh come on! If anyone needs it, you do! Don't tell me you still don't think you look good in a bathing suit!" Christy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just not as sexy as you guys are," Angel replied. Both Stacy and Christy exchanged a glance, as they both took an arm and dragged Angel out of the arena to their limo. "Guys! Stop!" she laughed and blushed crazily. The three divas got into the limo and headed back to the hotel, with Christy and Stacy finally convincing Angel to join them at the hot tub. All the girls went their own way to get to their rooms, with each girl being on a separate floor. Angel took the elevator up to the fourth floor. She stepped into her room and looked for her bathing suit. It was a black bikini with a silver butterfly on the left breast. Angel held it up to her in front of the mirror, unsure she should really wear it. She heaved a heavy sigh and put it on, once again looking in the mirror. She felt as though her stomach was bulging out and her thighs were too big. _Oh well, I promised the girls I'd join them,_ she thought as she grabbed a towel and sandals as she headed down to Christy's room. Angel kept the towel wrapped around herself as tight as she could, getting to Christy's room as fast as she could to avoid being seen by anyone.

She quickly knocked on Christy's door, having Christy open the door. Angel looked at Christy in her sexy red bikini, envying her. "Stacy's waiting for us at the tub, she says nobody's around. It'll be perfect!" Christy said excitedly as she took Angel's hand and dragged her to the hot tubs outside. Angel was really glad that no one else was around, and saw Stacy waving them over, already in the tub. From what Angel could tell, she was wearing a white bikini with a red bow in the middle. Christy slipped into the water as well, sighing at the relief of her sore muscles. Angel simply stood there with the towel around her, looking around to be absolutely _sure_ that no one was around. "Come on, Angel!" Christy called out, noting the hesitation of her friend.

Angel heaved a sigh and dropped the towel around her feet, and slipped into the water as well. Her worries literally melted away with the feel of the water relaxing her muscles. "I'll admit it, this was a good idea," Angel chuckled as she received smiles from her friends.

"Told ya!" Stacy laughed, causing all three girls to laugh together. They sat and talked for a while, until they all heard some voices.

"Oh man! That match made my night guys!" a very irritating voice giggled. Angel could recognize that voice anywhere. "The look on Shorty and Loser's faces when we walked away Tag Team champions!"

_Melina_, Angel growled mentally, as she and her lackeys had taken a hot tub beside them. Though they couldn't be seen by the bushes separating them. She couldn't take much more of Melina's irritating and senseless bragging. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you later," Angel said as she stepped out of the hot tub and wrapped her towel around herself.

"Wait!" Christy called out, but found Angel already leaving. Angel took a deep breath and kept her head down as she passed Melina and her goons' hot tub.

"Well, well. If it isn't Flailing Angel," Melina said snobbishly as Angel started passing by. Angel simply stopped and looked over her with a neutral look on her face.

_If Batista can ignore her, so can I, _Angel thought and started walking away again. She continued to ignore the laughing and taunting of Melina and her jerks. Though Angel couldn't help but _somewhat _envy her. She was indeed beautiful, and sexy to say the least. Everything Angel wasn't, but wanted to be. Of course, she wouldn't want to be the bitch she was either, but that was something different. Angel stepped inside through the back door of the hotel to go back up to her room and out of sight, the whole time cursing Melina and wanting to kill her. Without even really paying attention to where she was going and ran right into someone. Apparently it had become her newest habit. Though this time, arms weren't there to keep her from falling to the floor. Angel landed right on her ass, with her towel coming undone.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" the person asked. Angel knew this voice too, and started blushing instantly. She still looked up to see Batista looking worriedly down at her. However, he couldn't help but stare, as she laid there in her bikini. Her body seemed as flawless as he had imagined it. But he also noticed that she was blushing crazily, and shivering. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Guess it's just a habit of ours, huh?" he chuckled as he knelt beside her. Angel smiled in return, but tried covering herself up quickly with the towel.

"It's all right, it was my fault. At least it was this time," she chuckled. Batista offered her a hand to help her up, as she shyly placed hers in his. Batista helped her onto her feet, with Angel losing her footing and going smack into his chest. "Sorry!" she gasped, now seeing the front of his shirt wet. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just did that! I'm so sorry!"

Batista simply chuckled, "It's okay, I have other shirts. You on the other hand look pretty cold." Angel felt herself shivering from just coming out of the hot tub, and the towel wasn't helping that much. "Here," he said and slipped his jacket off. Before Angel could ask what he was doing, he gently place his jacket over her shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

"You don't really have to," Angel chuckled nervously, though feeling the warmth of his jacket spread through her.

"I think it actually looks better on you, anyways," Batista smiled.

"I highly doubt that," Angel said quietly. "Thanks, though. I do appreciate it." They both stood there in a comfortable silence, until Angel cleared her throat. "I'd better be going. Thanks again for the coat," she said and started walking away. Batista watched her retreating form with a smile on his face. Angel was waiting for the elevator, when she heard someone coming towards her. She didn't think anything of it, until she felt them place an arm around her shoulder. _Just great,_ she thought as she looked to see that it was none other than Ken Kennedy.

"Well now, how would you like to join me in my hotel room? I can help you finish getting undressed." He smirked while chewing his gum extra loudly.

"I don't think so," Angel replied brushing his hand off her shoulder calmly. Though it didn't accomplish much, now that he had grabbed her shoulder and whirled her to face him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Trust me, I'm very well aware of who you are. I just don't care," Angel replied clearly annoyed, and decided to try and find another elevator. Before she could take a step away, Kennedy grabbed her wrist and brought her to the wall.

"Maybe I should _help_ you care," he smirked, squeezing her wrist tightly.

Angel then noticed a hand land on Kennedy's shoulder from behind. "Your elevator's here, Kennedy," Batista said calmly. Kennedy immediately let go of Angel, and walked into the elevator. "You okay?" he asked Angel who was still up against the wall.

"It seems to be your new hobby to ask me that," Angel chuckled weakly. Batista gave a small smile, sending shivers down Angel's spine. She started thinking about something, she figured she'd regret later. "Uh, Batista?" she asked meekly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do–do you think...never mind it's stupid." she said and started walking away.

"Hey wait," Batista said gently walking after her. "What is it?"

Angel sighed and tried hard to make eye contact. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, walking me back to my room. Looking like I do now, I doubt there isn't another 'Kennedy' around if you know what I mean," she chuckled softly.

"I'd love to," Batista smiled and offered her his arm. Angel smiled shyly and wrapped her arm around his as they walked onto another available elevator and both hit the number 4 button. "You're on the 4th floor, too?" Batista asked. Angel simply nodded and continued blushing.

Once they got to her room, Angel turned back to Batista with a true smile on her face. "I really do appreciate, everything, you did tonight. It was very sweet of you."

"It was my pleasure, Angel." Batista replied. Angel shivered at him speaking her name.

She opened her door, and returned Batista's coat to him. "Goodnight." she said and started closing the door. Batista bid his goodnight as well and started walking away. "Oh, Batista?" she called out shyly as he stopped and turned around. "You can call me, Elena." and with that she closed the door completely.

A/N: Wow. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate the wonderful feedback I received for this story. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it:)

Now for a personal note to **TheFutureJLAMemberFlashProtectionSoctiey:** First off, please don't act as though I'm beneath you. I don't believe myself to be above or below anyone on this site, we are all equals, and believe it or not that includes you. Second, I believe your comments were a bit childish and immature. Finally, in regards to the "Can't take it, don't post it" motto from your profile, perhaps you could learn to take your own advice. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't like it? Don't review it, or flame it. Now that that's been said, have a nice day :)


	3. Debut Night

Chapter 3: Debut Night

Batista walked away from Angel's–Elena's door with a smile on his face, leaving him to think about when she first arrived in the WWE. The diva known as Angel had been working in the WWE for the last two and a half months. He remembered the debut videos for her a few weeks before she actually appeared.

First a black screen, and then a silver butterfly would appear, a halo lighting a top of it. Suddenly, a young woman appeared with the same butterfly on her black tank top, wearing jeans and combat boots. She only said one line, one that grabbed Batista's attention as soon as she said it. "Look out boys. Angel's here to bring Hell to the WWE." With a final wink the screen goes to a clip saying "Debuts in–" however many weeks.

Batista even remembered the first time he saw her in person. He was getting ready for his match when he had to talk to Teddy Long about something. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw her. Her wavy light brown hair with highlights, just going past the shoulder blades. She was wearing the outfit and shoes from her debut videos. He could see her talking with Teddy Long about what was to happen that night. Batista didn't realize he was walking closer to them both. Pretty soon Teddy Long had stopped in the middle of his conversation with the new diva and greeted the champ. "Hey there Batista. I want you to meet, Elena Kovac, also known as Angel. She's the new diva debuting tonight," Long stated.

"It's an honor to meet you," Angel said shyly holding her hand out to shake his.

"It's my pleasure," Batista replied and shook it gently.

"Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you," Angel stated and walked off to get ready for her debut. Batista couldn't help but watch her as she left.

"So what can I do for you, playa?" Long asked. Batista came back to reality and discussed his match with JBL for his title.

Batista was in his locker room pulling on his arm pads when the announcer called out the diva match about to start. His attention was drawn to the monitor to see Torrie Wilson strutting down to the ring. After doing a few poses, she waited confidently for her opponent to appear. For the first time ever, 'Wings of a Butterfly' by H.I.M. boomed from the speakers, making the audience wait in wonder for the new diva, Angel. There, at the top of the ramp, Angel stood with her hands on her hips. She looked all around the arena at the audience, already cheering for her. Even before she stepped into the ring with Torrie, Batista could already tell she held potential. She slowly made her way to the ring and stood there in front of Torrie.

"Oh come on!" Torrie laughed into a microphone. Angel simply stood there unaffected and left her hands on her hips. "This is supposed to be your debut night! I mean, I'm supposed to fight you? Tell you what hun, we'll make tonight easy on you and you can just wrestle someone like...Michael Cole?" she laughed.

Angel simply took the mic out of Torrie's hands and brought it to her lips. "Listen Torrie, all I was told was that you were my opponent tonight. And I plan on fighting you, unless you want to back out. So I'll leave it up to you," she said and gave the mic back to her. Torrie looked like she was thinking about it, when she slapped Angel across the face. Torrie went on the attack and started slapping Angel all over the place.

Batista couldn't help but say "Come on, get up!" towards the monitor. Angel finally blocked the slaps from Torrie, and flipped her over her. Angel jumped to her feet and clotheslined Torrie to the mat as soon as she tried to get up. Torrie laid on the mat, coughing as Angel waited for her to get up. Angel gave her a quick knee to the stomach, and suplexed her. Once Torrie was on the mat, Angel started climbing to the top turnbuckle, about to perform one of her three best moves. This was to be known from this night forth, the Flying Angel, which was a moonsault off the top turnbuckle. She pinned Torrie for the 1...2...3! Angel had won her debut match, and the audience knew they could expect great things from her.

Batista had caught himself cheering "Yes!" when the referee declared Angel the winner. He watched as the audience cheered and the referee held her wrist in the air. The smile on her face was priceless, making Batista smile as well. A stagehand told him his match with JBL was next, as he made his way to the curtain to the show the Wrestling God what being World Heavyweight Champion was all about. While walking down the hallway, he saw Christy Hemme and Stacy Kiebler greeting her and congratulating her on her first match. He wanted so badly to stop and do the same, but his match was any moment. Though he saw her look over at him, as he winked in her direction, continuing to make his way to the curtain. Batista didn't see Angel blushing crazily as he walked away.

Angel quickly said goodbye to Christy and Stacy and made her way to her locker room. She jumped up and down, cheering for herself. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! I won my first match ever in the WWE! I hope the family was watching! I should call them after–" her rambling was interrupted by the announcement of the championship match about to start. Angel sat down on the bench and watched Batista come out of the curtain. He was so tall, and muscular, and...big. Angel blushed furiously as she saw him walking down the ramp with such confidence, and the fact that he had smiled and even winked at her. Once the match was over, Angel packed her things and started heading towards the garage to drive back to the hotel. However, before she got there, she ran into the current tag team champions, MNM. She didn't like them from what she saw on tv, but she figured she shouldn't judge them so quickly. Though they were pretty much blocking her way to the garage. "Excuse me," she said politely trying to make her way past them.

Melina was the first to even acknowledge her, "Oh look guys, it's 'Angie'," she chuckled.

"Angel," she corrected. "But my real name's Elena Kovac. I know you guys, Melina, Nitro and Mercury," Angel stated trying to be nice.

"Well of course you would, we're MNM," Melina scoffed as Mercury and Nitro snickered behind her. Angel had to do all she could not to roll her eyes. "We did find time in our busy schedule to watch your match. You did pretty good for an amateur," she smiled.

Angel mentally clenched her fists, "Thanks."

"What was that move called again? The 'Flaking' Angel?" Melina asked with a sweet voice, covering the malicious intentions.

"The Flying Angel, actually. Maybe I'll show it to you sometime," Angel replied just as sweetly. _Or maybe I'll just do it to you,_ she thought to herself. "Excuse me, but I need to get to my car. It was nice meeting you." Angel started trying to make her way past them, when they completely blocked her way.

"What exactly was that supposed to mean? 'I'll show it to you'? Was that a threat? Let me tell you something sweetheart, I'm the most dominant diva in this business. You do not wanna mess with me," Melina snarled.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice intervened. Angel felt someone standing behind her, and this someone was pretty big. She noticed the nervous looks on MNM's faces, and got the courage to finally look behind her. The World Heavyweight Champion was standing behind her, with a slight glare towards MNM. Melina signaled them to take their leave, glaring at Batista as they left. After making sure they had left completely, Batista looked back to see that Angel had vanished. He looked all around and started heading to the garage, wanting to speak with her. Once he walked through the door, he saw her jumping into her car, and driving out of the garage quickly. Batista stood there for a few moments, staring at where she had been a moment ago. He shook his head with a smile on his face as he walked back inside. From that moment on, Batista had been watching the shy diva from a distance, always a smile on his face.

Angel was in her car driving to the hotel, a blush invading her cheeks the entire time. Though a smile couldn't help but creep onto her lips as well at the thought of the Animal coming to her rescue. _Not bad for a first night, _she thought to herself.

A/N: Well here's another chapter! Now it appears that I have been reported by a reviewer for this story. Why? I don't know. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you guys want more Batista/Elena action, just wait and see! Thank you all for the reviews:)


	4. Save the Angel

Chapter 4: Save the Angel

That next week, Angel was sitting with Stacy and Christy in the locker room talking about the events occurring after she left the hot tub. "I'm telling you, he was such a gentleman. I can't believe Melina would actually do something like that to him. He deserves so much better than that," Angel sighed. She heard both Christy and Stacy sniggering behind her on the bench. "What?" Angel asked.

"You like him!" they chimed together while pointing at her. Angel blushed furiously as they laughed.

"I do not! He's just–he's very–all I meant was–you guys suck!" she said and pretty much pouted out of the locker room. She couldn't help but laugh herself as she roamed the hallways. She didn't have a match planned that night, so she pretty much had nothing to do. However an annoying voice caught her attention as she looked at the monitor in the hall. Melina was standing in the ring with Mark Henry and Michael Cole once again talking about her charges against Batista.

"Mark Henry, is here for my protection. Batista attacked me, and I hired Mark Henry to make sure that it doesn't happen again," Melina cried.

Angel's fists started clenching, and her eyes started glowering. Before she knew it, her feet were taking her to the curtain. She heard her music play as she stepped through the curtain and walked down the ramp to the ring. Melina did not look too happy to have been interrupted, especially by Angel. Angel stepped in and grabbed a mic, looking intently at Melina. "Listen Melina, I'm sorry to come out here and interrupt you. But this whole 'Batista' thing, really needs to stop. I mean, I've met him time and time again, and he has never done anything to prove that he's anything besides a gentleman. He's kind, caring and considerate. However, with you being the person you are, I think it's safe to say that your word isn't as trustworthy as Batista's." The audience went wild from her little speech, chanting 'Angel' and 'Batista' loudly.

Melina snatched the mic out of Angel's hands and glared at her. "Listen, Angel," Melina started with nothing but malice in her voice. "You have no idea who you're messing with! You don't know what happened between me and Batista!" she yelled. "But you know what, that's okay. Maybe my associate, Mark Henry here, can help you to understand." Before she knew it, Angel felt Mark Henry grab her arms and toss her across the ring. As soon as she even got to her knees, she felt him grab her arm again and haul her to her feet. Angel couldn't even struggle against his massive strength as he lifted her over him, and seemed like he was going to drop her to the mat. However, Angel was able to slip from his hold and land on her feet on the mat. She tried slipping through the ropes, only to feel him grab her ankle and pull her back in. Angel could hear Melina shouting orders to Henry as he threw her into the turnbuckle. "Finish her!" Melina screamed.

Angel felt Henry grab her throat, ready to Power Slam her into the mat. Before he could even lift her off the ground, she heard the audience cheering, and screaming. A blur flew past her as she saw someone spearing Henry to the mat. Henry quickly rolled out of the ring in front of Melina to 'protect' her like he was hired to. Angel was on her knees, holding her sore throat as she saw Batista walking up to her. He knelt down beside her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked with deep concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded. Batista helped her to her feet, and held her close to him. Once he got through the ropes, he waited for her to follow. Angel looked down to see his arms open for her to fall into. She jumped into them as she felt him lift her into his huge arms and effortlessly carry her up the ramp backstage.

"Don't worry girl, I got ya," Batista told her as he carried her backstage. He felt Angel clutch to his chest, and wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Once he got her to the medical room, he set her down onto an examination table. The doctor told him he'd have to wait outside while he examined her. Batista stood right outside the door, waiting for her to come out.

As he waited, he thought of how he found Angel in that predicament in the first place. He was lacing up his boots when he heard Melina being interviewed by Michael Cole about Mark Henry. Batista was tempted to shut off the monitor, but he heard Angel's music come on. He was confused to say the least as to why she would be walking to the ring by herself, with that beast in the ring. Batista was surprised to find that she had gone out there and put herself in danger to defend him. The shock was shaken out of him as soon as he saw Mark Henry put his hands on her.

The Animal rose within him when he saw Henry throw Angel across the ring. She was defenseless, and helpless, and he couldn't let that continue. She was lucky he got there when he did, before Henry could do some permanent damage. When she jumped into his arms, he couldn't put her down. He felt her arms clutch to him, as he held her protectively. Batista wanted her to know how much he appreciated her kind words at his expense. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and Angel limping out with a tiny bandage around her wrist. "Are you all right?" he asked. Angel jumped, surprised that he was standing out here waiting for her.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," she blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear. She felt him gently take her wrapped wrist into his hands. "Oh that's nothing to worry about, just a little bruised that's all," Angel said trying hard not to make him worry about her. "I'd better get back to my locker room." Angel started limping away, when she felt that he hadn't let go of her wrist.

Before she knew it, Batista had lifted her into his arms again and was now carrying her through the halls. Angel was blushing furiously and tried to hide it. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed when she saw that they had gotten to their destination. "I...I really can't thank you enough for helping me, Batista," she said as he gently put her down. Angel started pushing the door open to walk in, when Batista took her hand once again.

"Elena," he started. Angel blushed at hearing her name come from his lips.

"Yes?" she replied unable to truly look him in the eyes.

"I heard what you said about me," he said, cupping her chin and having her look at his face, and so he could see hers. "And I just wanted to say thank you. That was really nice what you said, and I really appreciate it."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, causing her to lose her voice temporarily. "W–well, you're–you're welcome. I was just–just telling the truth," she stuttered. Batista simply smiled in response, as he looked onto her adorable face. "You'd better be going, you have to get those titles back tonight," Elena laughed nervously. Batista nodded and kissed the back of her hand tenderly.

"Take care of yourself," he said and walked away to his own locker room to prepare for his match.

Angel almost fell right then and there to the floor, as she held the hand he kissed closely to her. _He sure is something else,_ she smiled and walked into the locker room, ready to hear a real scolding from Stacy and Christy.

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you like this chapter. I know it's been a while, but I hope you all can forgive me. As always, thank you all for the constant support. :)


	5. Could It Get Any Better?

Chapter 5: Could It Get Any Better?

After receiving a fifteen minute lecture from both Christy and Stacy about how dangerous it was to confront Melina, Angel turned on the monitor for Batista and Mysterio's match. Stacy and Christy noticed the dream-like look on Angel's face as Batista made his way to the ring. It was a match for Rey Mysterio and Batista to win back the Tag-Team titles. There was no doubt in Angel's mind that they would win, especially since there wasn't any sign of Mark Henry around. Though with Melina standing along side the ring, anything could happen.

It was already halfway through the match, and Angel was confident that Mysterio and Batista would win. They just needed to pin one of the fallen MNM members to get their titles back. Of course, Melina had distracted the referee while Mysterio was pinning Mercury. Mercury was able to kick out from the delayed count, causing Angel's blood to boil.

_No. I'm not going to let that bitch take away something they deserve! _Angel thought with determination and stood up. Christy and Stacy were so into the match that they didn't notice Angel lightly limping out of the locker room to the ring. As soon as she had reached the ring, Melina was on the apron, choking Mysterio with her legs. Angel snuck up behind her and waited until she released Mysterio, before grabbing her foot and yanking her off the apron. Angel grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the floor. Melina tried crawling away from her, begging her to leave her alone.

Angel simply glared, knowing that she wasn't really begging. She was trying to distract her from...

"Get her!" Melina yelled, pointing over Angel's shoulder. Before Angel could even turn around, she felt a hand roughly grab her injured wrist. She was whipped around to face a smirking Nitro, who drew his fist back to punch Angel in the face. Before he could, Angel looked over his shoulder and wrenched her wrist out of his grip. Nitro couldn't even react before he was clotheslined from behind by Batista. Angel had a smile on her face before she noticed Mercury behind him with a steel chair ready to smack Batista in the back.

"Look out!" Angel cried. Batista whipped around to find Mysterio doing a 619 off the steel pole, kicking the chair into Mercury's face. However the fun wasn't over when Angel noticed Nitro and Melina had disappeared. She looked all around for them, not seeing them behind her, both with steel chairs of their own.

Melina raised the chair, ready to attack, and swung the chair with all her might. But because she missed her target, she fell face first into the chair. Apparently, Batista had realized what Melina was up to and quickly got to Angel before she could hurt her. Batista had run up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and hurriedly brought her to his chest, out of harm's way. In fact he was still holding her when he heard the bell ring. The referee had disqualified MNM for using steel chairs, but they remained Tag Team champions. MNM quickly gathered together and ran backstage before either Batista, Mysterio, or even Angel could do anymore damage. Mysterio joined Batista and Angel's side, asking them if they were all right.

"I'm all right. How about you?" Batista asked Angel.

"I'm fine," she smiled, noticing his arms still around her, causing her to blush. Batista kept one arm around her waist, while wrapping her arm around his neck. Mysterio took her other arm and did the same thing as they both helped her backstage. "I'm sorry you didn't get your titles back," Angel said as they walked her to her locker room.

"Don't worry about it, Chica. I'm just glad you didn't get too hurt helping us out," Mysterio chuckled. Angel smiled at the name 'Chica'.

"So what will happen now?" Angel asked.

"Well, since we won by disqualification, we'll probably get another match soon," Batista explained.

"Well that's good, right?" Angel asked with excitement in her voice.

"Hell yeah!" Mysterio chuckled, causing all three of them to laugh. "Hey Batista?" he asked and motioned his head to speak with him alone. Angel wondered what they were going to speak about as they gently set her on a bench while they spoke a little ways off. Angel couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see Mysterio apparently throwing an idea to Batista, who seemed to agree. Once they were finished they both walked back over to Angel with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Well Rey here came up with a pretty good idea," Batista started. "You see, it seems like we would've lost our chance to regain the Tag Team titles tonight, because of a certain third party getting involved." Angel nodded knowing he was talking about Melina. "So we were thinking we should even things out a little," he smirked.

"So what exactly are you asking me?" Angel asked.

"We'd like for you to be our manager," Mysterio smiled.

Angel had to take a moment to register what they were asking of her. "You're m-ma-manager?" she stuttered.

"We think it'd really help us out, and plus you're a very good wrestler. So what do you say?" Batista asked with a smile on his face. Angel almost started hyperventilating with the offer presented to her.

"I–I–" Angel continued stuttering. She felt someone take her hand into theirs, and looked up to see that it was Batista.

He actually knelt in front of her, holding her hand, "Please?"

_He's so adorable!_ She thought. With a smile, she held out her other hand. "I'd love to," she said as both Mysterio and Batista shook it, sealing the deal. Batista looked very happy, and that didn't go unnoticed by Mysterio, who smirked. Once it was all settled, Mysterio and Batista helped her get back up and to the women's locker room. As soon as they got there, they were met with very angry looking Christy and Stacy.

"ANGEL!" they both yelled, ready to give her another lecture. Angel chuckled nervously and actually hid behind Mysterio and Batista.

"I'll catch you later man!" Mysterio laughed and headed back to the men's locker room. When Stacy and Christy saw Batista helping Angel out, they decided to leave them alone and yell at Angel later. They headed back inside to get ready to head back to the hotel.

Angel looked up at Batista, a blush on her face. "Thanks for getting me back here, and all your help out in the ring," she said gratefully.

"And thank _you_ for helping us out," Batista smiled back. "Though you really could've gotten hurt even more," he said gently taking her wrist in his hand.

"Oh don't worry about that," she said, trying to take it out of his caring touch before she went crazy.

"Well since we'll be helping each other out and seeing a bit more of each other, you should probably have my cell number," Batista said while writing it down. Angel was blushing five new shades of red as he handed it to her.

"S-sure! Yeah, that makes sense," she laughed as she took the piece of paper into her hands.

"Mind if I have yours?" he asked. Angel felt her legs lose all support and have her nearly fall to the floor. Batista quickly helped her steady with an arm wrapped around her waist. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah! I-I'm fine! So yeah, here's my number!" she said while handing it to him. Batista took it with a smile on his face. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Batista," she stated while turning to head into the locker room before she made a total fool of herself. She was stopped by a hand gently grasping hers.

"Elena," he started as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Call me Dave," he winked and turned to head to his own locker room.

"Okay Daaavey!" Elena laughed giving him a thumb's up to his retreating form before hurrying into the women's locker room, bracing herself for the lecture.

Dave stopped and turned to see the door just closing, a laugh escaping his lips from being called "Davey". _Hopefully that doesn't become another habit of hers,_ he smirked while walking to his locker room.

A/N: Hey everybody! First off, I forgot to mention in previous chapters that things will be altered a bit. Like how many matches actually take place with the tag-team titles and such. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I heard about Judgement Day with Nitro and Melina. I'm so happy! Lol. Thanks as always for the reviews :)


	6. An Animal's Point of View

Chapter 6: An Animal's Point of View

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Batista," Angel stated while turning to head into the locker room before she made a total fool of herself. She was stopped by a hand gently grasping hers.

"Elena," he started as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Call me Dave," he winked and turned to head to his own locker room.

"Okay Daaavey!" Elena laughed giving him a thumb's up to his retreating form before hurrying into the women's locker room, bracing herself for the lecture.

Dave stopped and turned to see the door just closing, a laugh escaping his lips from being called "Davey". _Hopefully that doesn't become another habit of hers,_ he smirked while walking to his locker room.

As soon as he walked in, he was met with a smirking Rey Mysterio. "What?" Batista asked as he sat down on the bench.

"Don't gimme that man, I saw everything," Mysterio chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about man," Batista said shaking his head, but not looking at him.

"Oh come on, holmes! I saw how happy you were when Angel agreed to be our manager. And I've seen you watch her matches, and how close you held her when Melina almost hit her with a steel chair!" Mysterio stated, knowing he had Batista right where he wanted him. "You like her!"

"Shut up!" Batista smiled chucking an arm pad at him.

"I knew it!" Mysterio cheered, giving Batista a friendly punch in the arm.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go. I'll catch you later man," Batista chuckled while giving him a pat on the back and walking out to his car. As he drove he thought about the events of that evening.

At one point while Mercury and Mysterio were in the ring, Nitro had snuck up on him and pulled him off the apron. His head hit the floor pretty hard, leaving him unable to see what was actually going on inside or outside the ring. All he remembered was he heard a scream come from another side of the ring.

Batista got to his feet, and suddenly saw Angel standing there, probably dealing with Melina. Before he could even wonder why she was out there, he saw Nitro grab her, ready to punch her. He quickly ran around from behind to give him a nasty clothesline. Luckily, Angel was able to get out of the way before he made the move. Nitro went smack into the floor, much to the satisfaction of Batista, and the gratitude of Angel. Batista couldn't even ask if she was all right, before she screamed "Look out!". Just as he turned around, he found his partner Rey Mysterio giving Mercury a 619 off the pole. Batista yelled a quick thanks to Mysterio, only to turn around and noticed both Nitro and Melina behind Angel with steel chairs. Only with the thought of protecting Angel coming to his mind, Batista quickly dashed to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her to him, just in time to avoid a nasty blow from Melina.

Even though she was out of harms' way, Batista couldn't seem to let her go. The bell ringing was the only thing that really brought his mind back to reality. MNM had been disqualified for using steel chairs, which meant that they could get another match for the titles. However what he was more worried about was the safety of the young woman in his arms. _Why did she come out here? She was hurt from her encounter with Mark Henry earlier, and it could've been worse tonight,_ he thought worriedly in his mind. Well he and Mysterio offered her the management job, which she accepted, making him pretty happy. Now here he was, still thinking about her.

_She's literally the only one who defended me openly about this whole sexual assault bull,_ he thought while driving. Though he sort of frowned at the thought that she got hurt because of it. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and headed up to his room. While riding the elevator he reached a hand into his pocket, only to pull out Elena's number. Batista actually looked at it the entire walk from the elevator to his room. He quickly took a shower and slipped underneath the blankets, thinking of Elena until he fell asleep.

The next day, Batista quickly dressed and called up Mysterio to meet him in the arena while the ring was still up. Once they confirmed a time, Batista called Elena.

"Hello?" she answered with a tired tone in her voice.

"Good morning," he smiled.

Elena jumped up in her bed, knowing that voice on the other end of the line. "Good morning, Dave," she smiled as his name rolled off her tongue.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Dave asked.

"No of course not," Elena lied as she looked down at her pajamas. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was thinking you, me and Rey could train a little today. We need to see what our new manager is made of." Dave smirked, hearing Elena chuckle.

"That sounds great. What time did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking if you haven't eaten yet, you and I could grab some breakfast and head on over to the arena afterwards. Is that all right?" Dave asked.

Elena pressed the phone to her chest and squealed in delight so Dave wouldn't hear. Once she was finished, Elena put the phone back up to her ear, "I'd love to. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you down there. Okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you down at the little café. See you soon," Dave said as he hung up.

"See you soon," Elena sighed even after he hung up. She quickly jumped up to pick out an outfit, and workout clothes for the arena. For eating breakfast she picked out a hot-pink t-shirt, a white skirt that stopped at the knees, and white sandals. _This looks pretty good,_ she thought to herself while putting her hair into a high ponytail. Elena packed a bag of workout clothes and headed on down to the café to meet up with Dave. _I can't believe it! I'm actually going to have breakfast with Dave Batista! This is a dream come true!_ She thought excitedly as she saw the entrance to the café. Elena looked inside for the man she was supposed to be meeting and saw him sitting at a small table beside the window. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him; he was wearing a white button-down shirt, the top buttons undone, and black pants with black shoes. The early morning sun was shining on him, making him look like a god.

Just the sight of him almost made her want to turn and run. Her feet actually started turning her around, hoping he hadn't seen her yet. However before she could actually leave, she felt a gentle and familiar hand take her wrist. "Something wrong?" Dave asked as he slowly turned her to face him, a smile on his face.

"Oh uh...I uh...didn't see you! I thought maybe I was a bit early. I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," Elena stuttered, blushing madly.

"Not at all. Here let me take that for you," Dave offered as he took her bag from her hands, and placed his other hand softly on her back to lead her to their table. Dave actually pulled out her chair for her, as she sat down. "So any idea on what you want?" he asked her as he sat down and pulled out a menu.

_You_ she thought before shaking her head and quickly pulling out her own menu to hide her face. "Maybe just some french toast," she said.

"I think I'll have the same thing," Dave replied. "By the way, you look very nice."

"Th-thank you," Elena stated quietly. "So do you." She kept her head bowed, thinking he was only saying it to be nice.

"Are you all right?" Dave asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah, I just appreciate you saying I looked nice, even though I know I must look like a mess," she smiled as she continued to look at the menu.

"What are you talking about? You really _do_ look great," Dave chuckled, confused by what she was saying.

"Well thank you all the same," Elena replied. Before Dave could say anything else, their waitress came up to take their order.

A/N: I agree with Elena completely. Who in the hell wants food when BATISTA is sitting right across from you? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I couldn't be happier...our baby's coming back! BATISTA IS COMING BACK! Teehee! I can't wait! I miss him, lol. Thanks for reviewing and such :)


	7. Am I Perfect Enough?

Chapter 7: Am I Perfect Enough?

They ate their food in a comfortable silence, Batista still contemplating over Elena's weird reaction to his compliment. Once they had finished, Batista paid the check and escorted Elena to his car. "We're going to meet Rey over at the gym," he told her as they buckled up.

"Sounds good," Elena replied. As they were driving, a familiar song started playing on the radio. "Oh! This is my entrance song!" she exclaimed as she started singing along to 'Wings of a Butterfly' by HIM.

"Who is that by anyways?" Dave asked.

"Only the best band ever! HIM!" Elena stated.

"Who's 'him'? What's his name?" Dave continued. Elena couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What?"

"No, HIM is the name of the band. H-I-M! That's what they're called!" Elena laughed. Dave couldn't help but chuckle, and end up laughing with her at his own stupidity. "We need to get you educated on this band," Elena stated. They spent the rest of the car ride talking and arguing about who the best bands were.

Once they pulled up to the arena, they decided to call a truce until training was over. "The women's locker rooms are that way. We'll meet you in the ring," Dave said as he walked off in the other direction. Elena quickly changed into her white workout shirt, black sweat pants, and workout gloves and walked to the ring. Batista and Rey were already practicing as she observed from the outside.

Mysterio had tried going for a clothesline on Batista from the top rope, only to have Batista catch him. "Come on holmes!" Mysterio yelled.

"You're just lucky we're on the same team Rey!" Batista laughed as he held Mysterio like he was nothing at all.

"Aww that's so cute!" Elena cheered outside. Batista then switched Mysterio around to carry him bridal style, having Elena collapse to the floor in laughter. Batista finally put Mysterio down, who also couldn't help but laugh as well. Once they were done, Elena stepped into the ring with them. "So what are we going to do today guys?" she asked.

Mysterio and Batista went over the basics with Elena as they practiced for over two hours in the ring. "Well guys, I'm going to call it a day," Mysterio stated. "See you later Dave, ma'am," he said as Elena blushed intensely at being called 'ma'am'.

"Bye Rey!" both Dave and Elena called out. Once he was gone they both turned to each other. "So what do you wanna do?" Dave asked.

"Oh uh...I don't know. What do you wanna do?" she repeated to him.

"Well we could keep practicing for a little while if you wouldn't mind," he panted, still tired from the last workout they did. Elena didn't respond right away, looking at the man panting and sweating right beside her with his heaving bare chest. "Elena?"

"Oh! Yeah that sounds fine!" she smiled, trying to hide her blush. _God I hope he doesn't realize I was staring at him!_ She begged in her mind. When she turned around, Dave smiled a little bit.

_She's cute when she blushes,_ he thought to himself as they both continued to practice. They were almost finished when they were trying Irish Whips into the ropes and turnbuckles.

"Okay, are you ready?" Batista asked as he held onto Angel's hand to try the move. Angel simply nodded, ready for him to yank her out of the corner. Of course, it was still a surprise as to how easily he did it, since she almost went flying across the ring if she hadn't been holding his hand. However once she was out, she was supposed to try and whip him into the opposite corner. Except she lost her footing, and ended up yanking herself right back into Batista's chest. Batista laughed while trying to steady her. "You okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Can we try it again?" she asked, a little humiliated that she couldn't pull off a simple move.

Batista could hear the doubt in her voice, and had her look up at him. "Don't worry about it, it was your first try. You'll get this one okay?" he encouraged her. Elena smiled a little and got back into position. Before they started, Batista smirked in his mind, thinking of a way to have a little fun with this. "Ready?"

"Ready" Elena replied, concentrating on what she needed to do. Batista pulled her out of the corner, and she was ready to throw him into the other corner. Except, that Batista pulled her arm a little bit, having her spin back into his arms, and having Batista end up dipping her. It was almost as if both of them were dancing. Elena gave out a sigh, which led to a laugh, having Batista laugh as well. "Ha ha, very funny Mr. Batista." Batista pulled her back up into a standing position. When she looked up into his eyes, she saw how he was looking at her. Elena didn't know what to say or do except, "I think we should call it a day. I'm pretty tired." Batista looked a little disappointed before nodding in agreement, and sitting on the middle rope for Elena to slip through. They both took quick showers in the locker rooms, changed and met outside to head back to the hotel.

Once they pulled up, Dave offered to walk her back up her room. Elena wanted to say yes so badly, but something kept her from doing so. "No thank you. Give me a call if we need to practice again before Friday. Bye" she said hurriedly as she ran to the front door of the hotel to get to her room. Batista sat in the car, wondering what had gotten into her all of a sudden.

_Did I say or do something? Maybe I'll be able to talk to her about sometime soon,_ he thought and parked the car to head to his own room as well.

Elena had already gotten back to her room, and sat on the bed, thinking about what had occurred that day. The way he had looked at her back in the ring, it still sent shivers down her spine. But she couldn't get that close, even if she truly wanted to. She wasn't pretty, or as sexy as any of the other divas, so why would he even look at her that way? Maybe he just pitied her or something. Elena laid down on the bed as thoughts of her past started playing in her mind. She didn't even realize that she had cried herself to sleep. The one thing to wake her up was a call from Stacy, asking if she wanted to hit the mall. "Sure, that sounds fun," she replied wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks.

"You okay?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I just watched a really sad movie, got me a little choked up. I'll meet you guys outside in about ten minutes," Elena said as she hung up and went to go fix herself up a little.

The trip to the mall definitely helped to lift Elena's spirits as Christy and Stacy did what they do best; make her smile. The three divas were sitting around the table talking, when they asked her what she had done before they went to the mall.

"Oh well, Dave called me up to go train with him and Mysterio at the–why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked.

"'Dave'? You're calling him Dave now? Aw that is so cute!" Stacy squealed, as if they needed to celebrate or something.

"Wait a minute, why would they ask you to train with them?" Christy asked.

"Oh! I never got to tell you!" Elena smiled. "They asked me to be their manager!" All three girls squealed and laughed in excitement. "Though now I think about it," Elena started, with not so much excitement in her voice. "What if I let them down? What if they lose their opportunity because of me? What if–" she was cut off by Christy placing a hand over her mouth.

"Honey, don't worry. They wouldn't have asked you if they doubted that you could help them," she said.

"Yeah but–" now Stacy covered her mouth with her hand.

"No 'buts'! Besides, we've seen how you look at him. Girl you want him so bad!" Stacy winked. Elena tried to retaliate, but instead laid her forehead on the table. "We knew it!" she cheered.

"Please stop," Elena whined.

"Aww come on girl, you know we're just playing around," Christy said.

"I know. I just...I just don't wanna talk about it right now," Elena stated quietly.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Stacy asked.

"No! No, nothing like that. I've told you guys what a gentleman he is. It's just...I don't think it'll ever happen. I mean he's so...so...god he's just perfect! And I'm nowhere near perfect. I just don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. Come on, let's get some more shopping done before the mall closes," Elena stated trying to sound cheerful as she got up with her stuff and started walking off to another store. Christy and Stacy exchanged worried looks before going after their friend, not discussing the matter any further.

A/N: Allright ladies and gents! This update is not only in honor of the Animal's return, but because 7/7/06 was my homegirl **Queen Li's **birthday! Happy Birthday sweetie! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So why is Elena so reluctant about being with Batista, when she obviously wants it so badly? Read more to find out! Thank you all for the reviews :)


	8. What's Going On?

Chapter 8: What's Going On?

Elena had just finished her shopping with Christy and Stacy and was now in her hotel room, removing the tags off her new clothes. If anyone had been there to watch her they'd notice that she wasn't even really looking down at the clothes, and that her hands were moving by themselves. Elena's mind continued to think about Batista and everything that had happened between them so far. When she was practicing in the ring with him, the way he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her that way before, and it made her nervous and unsure. Her mind kept wrapping around the idea that she was unworthy of any praise, especially from Batista.

Elena was literally startled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing beside her. She quickly picked it up and put a smile on her face. "Hi Kenneth!" she said happily.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" her older brother asked.

"Nothing really, just finished shopping a little while ago. How about you?" Elena replied laying down on the bed.

"Scoot and I just got in from work and wanted to give you a call, since you didn't call us last night!" Kenneth mockingly argued.

"Sorry! I was busy last night, and today! How is Scoot anyways?" she asked.

"Hey!" she heard her other older brother Scott yell in the background.

"Oh right, he hates it when we call him that," Elena laughed, as if she didn't know that already.

"That's right, I do!" Scott said into the phone.

"Hi, Scott!" Elena said laughing.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Scott chuckled in reply.

"Pretty damn good," Elena sighed in content.

"I would think so, considering your man saved your ass twice in one night!" Kenneth said as both he and Scott shared the phone between them.

"Shutup! He is not my man!" she growled. "But that reminds me! I have awesome news!"

"What?" both brothers asked.

"As of last night, I am currently the new manager of Batista and Rey Mysterio!" Elena cheered.

"So now I guess they have no chance of getting the titles back," Scott joked.

"Haha, very funny _Scoot_!" Elena huffed. Scott went off saying how he hated that name, when Kenneth simply took the phone from him.

"That's great news girl! How did this happen?" he asked her. Elena went to tell him how after the show Batista and Rey asked her to be their manager and she accepted. "Wow, you know how great that will be for your career? You haven't even been there that long and already you're the manager of the new Tag Team Champions."

"Well they're not there yet. They'll probably have to get through a non-title match before they can go after the titles again," Elena explained.

"Oh I see. Well I know you'll do a great job. You're already kickin' ass as a diva! I still don't know how you can do all that and not be in crazy pain," Kenneth chuckled.

"It's a gift, I'm just awesome that way. Anyways, give my love to mom and dad," Elena said.

"I will. Bye sis," Kenneth said, only to be echoed by Scott a second later.

"Bye guys," she chuckled and hung up her phone. Elena loved her older brothers more than life itself. With Kenneth being 28 and Scott being 25, they seemed so much alike. Growing up with them was somewhat an inspiration to start wrestling. They weren't truly into wrestling like she was, but they would watch it to keep up with what was happening and to show support. Her brothers had done a lot for her, especially when she needed help. She started to recall a time that she needed their help more than anyone else's. _No, I can't keep dwelling on the past. I have to be ready for the next show, and be ready to lead my guys to victory,_ she smiled softly. She decided to grab a quick shower before heading off to bed, thinking of how she could help Mysterio and Batista in their next match.

Meanwhile, Batista was sitting in his hotel room watching tv. His mind continued contemplating what he might've done to make Elena act the way she did. Before he could figure it out, he heard a knock on his door. As soon as he opened it, he regretted it. There before him was Stacy and Christy, mad looks on their faces.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" he asked politely, hoping they weren't planning on killing him.

"Yes there is, Mr. Batista," Christy replied crossing her arms over her chest. "We'd like to know what exactly you did to Elena to make her so upset!"

Batista was blown away, first by the 'Mr.' in front of his name. Then by how upset Elena must be for her two best friends to come and help her. "Ladies, I can assure you that I didn't do anything to Elena. All we did today was practice at the arena," he told them.

"That had better be all! Because now she seems really upset!" Stacy stated.

Now Batista was getting worried.. "Really? I didn't know she was that upset," he said quietly. Stacy and Christy could see the look in his eyes, and knew that he didn't do anything to Elena on purpose.

"Yes well, she is. When we went shopping today, she only went to three major stores!" Christy cried out. Batista raised his brow at them. "She usually doesn't quit until after at least five!"

"Oh, I see. So she hasn't told you what made her upset either?" Batista asked them. Both women shook their heads no. "Listen, I would never hurt Elena. She's done a lot for me by defending me against Melina, and helping me and Rey out in our match. I owe her a lot, and I'll make sure no one hurts her."

Stacy and Christy seemed satisfied as they both said goodnight and left for their own rooms. Once they left, Batista sat on the couch with his face in his hands. _What is going on?_ He thought as he tried everything to think of what could be wrong. _I might have to talk to her soon._

A/N: Sorry for the long wait people. Crazy stuff going on. If you guys liked the brothers, don't worry, there will definitely be more of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	9. Still Not Sure

Chapter 9: Still Not Sure

The next morning, Elena woke up to her hotel phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Ms. Kovac? This is the front desk calling. Sorry to wake you so early, but I have a Mr. Dave Batista here asking for you to accompany him to breakfast," the concierge said kindly.

"Oh. Oh! Oh my goodness, um...tell him I would love to, and I'll only be a few minutes. Thank you," she said and quickly hung up to jump out of bed and get ready. Before she even reached the door, she started thinking. _Wait! After how stupid I made myself look yesterday? He probably thinks I'm a freak or something. Maybe I shouldn't go,_ she thought. Even though she had thought it would be best just to stay in her room, her feet had already taken her to the elevator. _Stupid feet! Always betraying me! _She scolded as she stepped into the available elevator.

Luck was not on her side as someone else decided to join her. That person being Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy. She tried standing there and ignoring him, when she noticed him staring at her in the corner of her eye. The loud arrogant chewing of his gum wasn't helping either. Elena kept her eyes on the meter, telling her she was still five floors above the one she wanted.

_Why do I have a feeling that those next five floors are going to seem like twenty?_ She sighed to herself. Elena suddenly felt Kennedy step closer to her, as she took a step away. Next thing she knew she couldn't step over any farther, and Kennedy was right next to her. _This is ridiculous!_ Elena tried squeezing out to go over to the other side, but Kennedy's arms trapped her against the wall.

"Where you off to?" he asked with a stupid smile on his face. Elena just rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her, seeing the glare in his eyes. "So you wanna play rough, huh?"

"Actually I don't wanna play at all. I'd rather go one day without having to kill someone in the elevator," Elena replied angrily.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try little girl," Kennedy snorted. Elena looked up to see only two more floors to go. Elena kept her eyes on it for too long, before Kennedy had grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled.

"Make me!" Kennedy replied. Elena didn't hesitate to rise to the challenge as she kneed him in the groin and shoved him away. "You bitch!" he groaned, holding his privates.

"Get over it," Elena scoffed and saw the doors opening on her floor. She held her head up high, thinking she had won. She saw Dave waiting for her, looking hot as always, with shades covering his eyes. He saw her come off the elevator, and smiled while removing his sunglasses. Before Elena could walk over to him, she felt a hand grab her hair and throw her to the floor. The next thing she saw was Dave running towards her, and punching the hell out of her attacker. Security had to break them up as Kennedy was taken away, and Dave knelt down beside Elena.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." she replied. Dave snuck an arm around her waist and helped her to stand. "Thanks."

"No problem. What happened?" Dave asked as he helped her to a couch in the lobby. He sat beside her as she told him everything that happened in the elevator. Dave chuckled at the part where she got him in the balls. "Just remind me to never make you that angry," he said. Elena smiled in return and looked down at the floor. "So what do you say we get some breakfast?"

"I'd like to, I'm starving," Elena said as he escorted her to the same little café they had eaten in last time. Once they were seated and had ordered, Dave felt this was as good a time as any to ask about the day before.

"Elena?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied giving him a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday." Elena's smile left her face, leaving her to stare down at the table. "Please, if I did something wrong, to hurt you or offend you, I want to know and apologize." Dave watched as Elena looked at him in shock.

_He thinks he hurt me?_ "Oh my god! I had no idea that...oh man, I'm an idiot. Dave, you did nothing wrong yesterday. I know this may sound cliche, but it's not you, it's me," she replied.

"I don't understand," Dave replied.

"Frankly, I don't either. I'm...not perfect Dave, I know that. But you...you are. You're wonderful, not to mention gorgeous! And you're a very caring person. I just, I know that there are so many women out there that are much prettier and better than I am. So I guess I just don't want attention I don't deserve." she said, not looking at him once. Dave was speechless by this point, wanting to tell her she was wrong. "I'd rather we didn't talk about this anymore. Please?" she practically begged.

"Sure. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you in any way. I would never do that," he told her, giving her a small smile. Elena smiled in return as they started eating their food.

Once they were finished, they continued talking. "So it looks like we'll have to earn another shot by beating them in a non-title shot match this week. And I know with our new manager, we're going to win," Dave winked.

"Hey, I don't work miracles," she laughed, causing Dave to join her. "But I really am honored to have been asked to be your manager. I promise I'm going to do whatever I can to help you guys. Beating the crap out of Melina is just a bonus."

"Hey, it was an honor for us for you to accept," Dave stated. Elena blushed again and looked out the window. Dave followed her gaze and looked outside to see couples walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Dave looked over to see the longing on her face, and the envy. "You know," he started, as Elena gave him her attention. "It's a really nice day out. Let's go take a walk to work off this breakfast."

Elena's eyes widened a bit at the suggestion, with her mind telling her no. "Sure, I'd like that." she said as they both stood up, paid the bill and walked out into the glorious sun. Dave offered her his arm, as she slowly wrapped her delicate hand around it to begin their walk. Most of the walk had been quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Elena didn't realize that she had laid her head against his arm half-way back. Dave didn't mind in the least as they headed back into the hotel.

"So, do you think we should practice before Friday night again?" Dave asked her. Elena was confused as to why he was asking her. "Well you're our manager now, it's up to you," he winked.

"W-well I suppose we should, just to keep our bodies fit for kicking MNM's ass!" Elena replied. "We'll meet at the arena at 3 o'clock on Wednesday, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll let Rey know." Dave replied.

"Good. Well, see you later," Elena said as she waited for an elevator.

"Are you sure you don't need me to be your bodyguard on the elevator?" Dave joked.

"Haha, very funny!" Elena chuckled as she stepped in and gave Dave a stuck out tongue before the doors closed completely. Dave simply laughed as he decided to check out the gym they had in the hotel.

Once the doors had closed, Elena let out a heavy sigh of relief, needing the wall for support. _He is just so amazing!_ She thought. Her mind started going haywire for a moment when she realized what she had said at breakfast. "Oh shit! I said he was wonderful! And gorgeous! What the hell is wrong with me?" she yelled, hitting herself in the head. As soon as the doors opened again, Elena ran to her room and immediately jumped onto the bed, letting out a scream into her pillow. _And now I have to see him again on Wednesday! Why does God hate me so much?_

A/N: Okay, it's official that I suck with updates! I'm really sorry, but trust me, the next chapter will more than likely make up for it. That is if I get it UP ON THE SITE SOON! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews:)


	10. Reasons To Go To The Gym

Chapter 10: Reasons To Go To The Gym

As soon as the elevator doors opened again, Elena ran to her room and immediately jumped onto the bed, letting out a scream into her pillow. _And now I have to see him again on Wednesday! Why does God hate me so much?_

Elena let out a quick sigh and just looked around the room. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed as she sat up. "I never asked how I was supposed to _get_ to the gym! Idiot!" Elena quickly slid off the bed, wondering whether or not to call him. "Well he may still be in the gym," she thought as she grabbed her phone and headed to the elevator. "On second thought, maybe I should take the stairs," Elena said as she walked away from the ever-troublesome elevators.

It was more tiresome than she thought to take the stairs at least seven floors. By the time she reached the bottom floor, she had a tiny glisten of sweat on her forehead, and was panting slightly.

"Even fighting Kennedy wasn't this annoying!" she chuckled dryly as Elena continued her journey to the hotel gym. _I hope he hasn't left yet,_ she thought as she pushed open the door to the gym. As soon as it was opened, Elena gasped at the sight before her.

There, maybe only fifteen feet in front of her, was the god himself, Batista. He was lifting maybe his own body weight in front of a mirror. His perfect body, glistening in a layer of sweat, his muscles pulsing and flexing with every lift he made. Every time he brought the weight bar to him, his face would exhale sharply, then inhale just as sharp. It was amazing to watch. Batista's body was...just plain frickin' perfect! Everything Elena wasn't. But that didn't stop her from looking, needing the door panel to support her.

While in admiration of the Animal, Elena completely forgot about the fact that he could possibly see her watching in the mirror. Little did she know, Dave finally did notice her, and the look on her face. He couldn't help but smirk a little bit at the cute face she had.

"Hey Elena!" he called out, grunting as he continued to lift.

"Oh!" Elena gasped, unaware of the fact he knew she was there. "Uh...H-hey Da-Dave," she stuttered wildly.

"Just let me finish this rep," Dave continued to grunt, making Elena nearly breathless.

"O-okay s-sure!" she said, standing perfectly still.

Batista couldn't help but notice her stay in the doorway. "Don't be shy, I'm not gonna bite you," he winked. Elena didn't say anything as she took slow, nervous steps closer. Batista finally put the weights down, letting out a long breath. He turned to face Elena with a smile on his face. "So what can I do for you?" he asked wiping his brow with his forearm.

"We-well, I just-just wanted to um...ask you how um...I was going to..." Elena shuddered at the sight of him looking at her and watching his sweaty god-like body come closer. Her heart was pounding faster than it ever had before, her blood coursing quickly through her body. _Good...God almighty._ She thought in disbelief.

It only got worse...for as he came closer, he removed the black t-shirt he had been wearing. Elena took in an inch at a time as the fabric left his perfectly shaped abs and chest. Once it was completely pulled off, Elena's breath quickened. The sweat on her brow now wasn't just from the annoying stairs.

Batista threw his shirt over his broad shoulder and looked over at the nearly hyperventilating Elena. "Are you okay?" he chuckled.

"I..." Elena couldn't finish as she collapsed to the floor.

"Elena!" Dave exclaimed worriedly. Elena could feel his slippery hands grasp her and help her to sit up. "Elena, hey!" he cupped her cheek and tapped it a little. Elena looked up at him dizzily, as she could see the confusion and worry in his eyes. "You all right?" he panted, from his workout and little jog to come help her.

"Yes, I just...just got a little dizzy that's all. I took the stairs, and it took a little more out of me than I originally thought," she told him.

"You better lay down for a little bit. Come on," Batista told her as he lifted her into his sweating arms, not that she minded, and carried her to a bench. He set her down, and gave her his jacket to use as a pillow. "Let me get you some water, okay?" he asked, wiping her bangs from her face. Elena nodded, trying to even out her breathing.

Before Dave left to get her water, his finger tips lingered on her sweating forehead. He quickly shook his head, gave her a smile and went over to the vending machine. When he gathered the water bottles in his hands, Batista turned to see the beautiful young woman on the bench.

Her forehead was glistening only a little bit, her eyes closed, her chest going up and down with quick breaths. She had raised her hand to her forehead, and raised one leg to prop it up.

_Good god. She's just...breathtaking._ He thought to himself, shaking his head to clear it and walking over to her with her water. "Here ya go kiddo," he said as he handed it to her.

Elena reached out her hand, eyes closed, and apparently missed her intended target. She did feel something round and wet, but it wasn't a water bottle. As soon as Elena squeezed, her eyes popped open to reveal that she had...felt up Batista. "Oh my–" she gasped. Batista simply looked down from her hand, back to her with a raised brow and smirk on his face. "I am so, SO sorry!" she quivered.

"Don't worry about it," Dave chuckled, noticing her quickly bring her hand back to cover her face with and hopefully hide her mad blush. He couldn't help but keep chuckling as he sat beside her on the bench. "Here, drink this, it'll help." Elena didn't want to relinquish her hands to take the bottle. "Come on," he said taking her hand in his and putting the bottle into it.

"Thank you," Elena smiled as she took a sip. "This really helps, I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. I'm actually glad you stopped by, I was hoping for some company." Batista winked, as Elena blushed. "Now you sit tight here while I finish up, and don't get up until you feel better, all right?" he said sternly as he stood.

"I thought _I _was the manager," Elena said. Dave laughed and went back to do some bench presses. Elena continued to lay down and drink her water, as she watched him. His head was toward her, so she wasn't so scared of being caught. _I can't believe I fainted just at the sight of him. And he was wearing clothes! Oh man._ She thought to herself. Elena was about to take another drink, she looked at the bottle Batista had given her. _He always seems to be taking care of me. I don't deserve it. Not any of this. I better go_ she told herself as she slowly sat up, trying to let the dizziness subside before she got up to leave.

Elena stumbled a little to the door, thinking of taking one last look before she left. Once she turned around, her eyes widened. Dave seemed to be struggling with the weight he had been lifting. It looked ready to collapse on him, and really hurt him. "Dave!" she cried and dropped the bottle to run to his side.

"Stay back!" he growled under the pressure of the weights. Elena watched as he continued to try and put it back onto the rack. She knew he'd hurt himself trying and ran to help him. "Stay back!" he repeated.

"No!" Elena cried back as she grabbed onto the bar and pulled up as much as she could. It did little good, as his grip released the bar, causing it to crash to the ground. Elena had to fall back onto the floor to try to avoid getting hit by it. As soon as Dave heard the crash he jumped to his feet to see if Elena was all right.

"Elena!" he saw her on the ground, just barely an inch from where the weights had fallen. "Oh my god!" he yelled as he got to her side as quick as he could to help her.

"I'm all right, I got out of the way in time," she told him standing up with his help. "You should know better than to test your limits so carelessly like that!" Elena scolded. Dave didn't say a word as he looked at the mess he made. Elena noticed him looking at it with a solemn look on his face. "Dave–"

"You could've been really hurt. I'm sorry," he said quietly, obviously ashamed of himself as he grabbed his shirt and left.

"But Dave!" Elena called after him. He didn't answer her or stop as he stormed out the gym. "Dave please wait!" she cried running after him. By the time she had reached the lobby, he was gone. _Oh great. Again, I make someone upset. It just seems to be my habit. _She thought sadly to herself as she started to head back to her room. "Oh wait!" She ran back into the gym to grab the jacket he had let her use as a pillow. Elena held it close to her, his scent calming her, as tears started to form. "I better give it back to him." she told herself as she slowly made her way to the elevator. _To hell with the stairs._ _If I have to fight another asshole fine._

A/N: Okay, this is one of those chapters I felt I HAD to write! And if you didn't get a little hot from this chapter or make you a Batista fan, then I feel like I failed as a writer! Lol. I hope you enjoyed it, despite the horrible time in between chapters! I'm bad at updating, I admit it! Lol. Thanks for all the previous reviews, they really do mean a lot to me, and I truly appreciate them :)


	11. I Told You

Chapter 11: I Told You

"You could've been really hurt. I'm sorry," Dave said quietly, obviously ashamed of himself as he grabbed his shirt and left.

"But Dave!" Elena called after him. He didn't answer her or stop as he stormed out the gym. "Dave please wait!" she cried running after him. By the time she had reached the lobby, he was gone. _Oh great. Again, I make someone upset. It just seems to be my habit. _She thought sadly to herself as she started to head back to her room. "Oh wait!" She ran back into the gym to grab the jacket he had let her use as a pillow. Elena held it close to her, his scent calming her, as tears started to form. "I better give it back to him." she told herself as she slowly made her way to the elevator. _To hell with the stairs._ _If I have to fight another asshole, fine._

Elena kept Dave's jacket close to her, afraid he was angry with her for getting in the way and then yelling at him. _I had no right to do that. He told me to stay back and I didn't. If I had gotten hurt it would've been my own fault._ She thought to herself as she looked at the numbers on the dial. Just two more floors before she would confront him, and her legs had started to shake. _What if he's REALLY mad at me? Maybe he won't want me as their manager anymore. Not that I'd blame him, I don't think I was cut out for it anyway._ Elena's thoughts were interrupted by the ding and halt of the elevator. "Well, here it goes," she sighed as she stepped off and into the hallway. Elena followed the long rows of doors to her final destination.

Now it was a simple white door in her way of giving Dave his jacket back. "Okay, just knock, hand it to him and leave." Elena rehearsed to herself and raised her hand. "Maybe I'll knock and just leave it on his doorknob. I could probably get back to the elevator in time. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Elena laid his jacket, reluctantly, onto the doorknob, and knocked meekly against the painted wood. As soon as she did, she hurriedly walked towards the elevator.

"Elena?" a voice called out to her. Elena stopped in her tracks, just feet from the elevator, and turned to face him.

"Dave I–oh!" Elena turned back around with her hand over her eyes. Dave was standing in the middle of the hallway in nothing more than a towel, still wet from his shower. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of something! I just came by to drop off your jacket!" Elena explained, thinking she was in trouble.

While she was rambling, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Elena jumped at the feeling, and quickly turned to see Dave looking down at her. "Come on, let's get out of the hallway," he said as he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her back to his room. Elena went along quietly just trying to look at the floor. The only clue she got that she was in a different room was the change in the carpet, and the sound of a door closing. "I'll just get dressed real quick, okay? Help yourself to anything in the fridge," Dave called out as he walked into his bedroom.

_He sounds nice enough,_ Elena thought as she sat on his couch. _What should I say to him? Maybe just say 'Be ready for Wednesday'_. _Yeah, that'll work._ She was interrupted by Dave's door opening, and Dave walking in while buttoning his white shirt. When he was done, he looked up at her, hands on his hips. Not as if he was mad, but as if he were nervous. "Listen Dave, I–"

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Dave cut in, almost worriedly.

"Uh...yes, I'm fine. I told you before, I got out of the way just in time," she replied softly. "You're not hurt, are you?" Elena asked him.

"No I'm fine," Dave stated.

"Well that's good. We'll need you in good shape Wednesday, and on Friday when we take on MNM for another chance at the titles," Elena chuckled nervously and started heading for the door. "Well I'll see you–"

"Elena, please." Dave said, looking at her in a serious manner. Elena turned to look back at him.

"Listen Dave, I didn't mean to make you angry. I told you I wasn't perfect, and that I didn't deserve the attention I get from you. So don't be angry at something I did wrong when I warned you about it before hand," Elena told him a little sternly. Dave looked a little taken aback by her statement. "You could've hurt yourself really badly, and I don't want to see that happen to you. I'll see you on Wednesday." Elena had her hand on the doorknob, before a hand took her arm.

"Elena, I'm not mad at you," Dave stated, gently turning her to face him. Elena looked ready to cry. "I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself for almost seriously hurting you. I told you I would never do that, and today I almost...I'm sorry." Elena looked at him surprised as he turned away, running his hand through his hair.

"Dave, I didn't think–" Elena started. Dave didn't look at her, simply leaned against the counter top. "Fine, I'll go." she said and opened the door.

"Elena wait," Dave started as he came after her.

"No! Damnit I told you how I was! But you didn't listen! And now you decide that you can be mad at me! You act as if you're blaming yourself, yet acting all angry with me! Well to hell with it! I'll see you Wednesday, and we're going to train for Friday, got it?!" Elena yelled. Dave was surprised to say the least as she quickly slammed the door shut. Dave swung open the door only to see her running to the elevator, wiping at her eyes.

"Wait!" he called out, but Elena had already pushed the button to close the elevator doors.

"I'll see you and Rey on Wednesday," she said monotonously as the doors closed.

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the delayed update. I have SO many stories to keep up with now, but I have no one to blame but myself. So again, I'm very sorry :)


	12. The Lost Smile

Chapter 12: The Lost Smile

Dave swung open the door only to see her running to the elevator, wiping at her eyes. "Wait!" he called out, but Elena had already pushed the button to close the elevator doors.

"I'll see you and Rey on Wednesday," she said monotonously as the doors closed.

Dave looked on in shock at the closed doors before him. _What just happened?_ He thought to himself. His forehead landed against the cold steel of the elevator doors, eyes closed. _I can't believe I just acted like that. I know it wasn't her fault! _Dave stormed back into his room, hoping to get a hold of her on her phone.

Elena had just make it back it to her room, tears falling freely, when her phone went off. She pushed the 'End' button as soon as she saw that it was Dave. He continued calling, she continued rejecting it. After a while, her phone told her that she had a voicemail. _I don't want to listen to it,_ Elena thought to herself. She was about to toss the phone onto her bed when it went off again. Before she could press the 'End' button, she saw that it was Christy calling her.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to collect herself and sound convincing.

"Hey girl! Me and Stacy were going to go shopping and grab something to eat! You wanna come?" Christy asked excitedly.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Elena replied softly.

"WHAT!?!?! Elena Kovac refusing shopping? Okay, what's wrong?" Christy demanded.

"Nothing! I meant...uh...what time are we gonna leave?" Elena responded with a fake smile on her face.

"That's what I thought!" Christy giggled as they all agreed to meet in the lobby in 30 minutes. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just woke up from a nap that's all. I'll see you guys in the lobby," Elena said as they both hung up. Elena walked into the bathroom to see that her mascara was smeared on her face. Her eyes widened, as she remembered when she would see herself like this everyday. "Maybe if Dave saw me like this he'd see what I'd been trying to tell him," she said bitterly to herself. Elena turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face to rinse the makeup off. Her feet took her to her closet so she could change. After putting on a blue tank-top and black skirt with boots, Elena sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Her mind wasn't even focused on what was on the screen in front of her. Elena's thoughts continued to think about what had occurred not even half-an-hour before. _I didn't mean to make him angry. I never should've yelled at him. All he did, and all he's ever done was be nice to me. It's just like me to fuck everything up. God! What is wrong with me?_ Elena thought angrily to herself. Before she knew it, thirty minutes was up. Elena quickly grabbed her purse and phone, which still had a voicemail on it, and headed down to the lobby.

Apparently she was a little early, since Stacy and Christy were nowhere to be found. Elena let out a sigh as she sat down on one of the lobby couches to wait. After checking her watch for the third time, Elena lifted her head to see Stacy and Christy making their way from the elevator. She smiled at seeing her friends as she stood to meet them. However her smile started to fade when she saw someone getting off the elevator right next to them.

Dave had been wearing the same thing after she had left his room, simply with sunglasses over his eyes and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. His attention wasn't in Elena's direction, which she was very grateful for.

"Sorry we're late, Stacy almost had a hair crisis!" Christy laughed.

"Shutup! You're the one who was arguing with yourself about the right shade of eyeshadow!" Stacy replied. They both noticed the surprised look on Elena's face, as she continued to look on in Batista's direction. "You okay?" Stacy asked.

"Come on, let's go," Elena said as she grabbed their hands and nearly dragged them out the doors.

"Elena!" they both cried out, catching a certain someone's attention. Dave turned around to see Elena pulling Stacy and Christy out the door.

"Elena!" he called out as he tried to catch up to them. By the time he got outside, the limo had driven off with the three divas inside. _Damn._ He cursed to himself as he headed back inside the hotel.

It was about two hours later that Elena got back to her room with two bags of things she bought. Throughout the entire trip, except for the leaving the hotel, Elena was able to act like she was fine so her friends wouldn't worry about her or ask questions. She clipped off the tags off her new shirts and skirts and put them away. Elena was about to head into the shower, when she looked at her phone. Again, was the sign blinking '1 New Voice Message'. Elena heaved a light sigh as she decided to finally listen to it.

_Hey Elena. Please pick up. I really want to talk to you. I didn't mean to seem so mad before, and I'm definitely not mad at you. I could never be angry with you. I was angry at myself for almost hurting you, and being an idiot. Please call me back._

Elena didn't know what to say at the message she had just listened to. His voice sounded so...soft, and pleading. The Animal, Batista was nearly begging for forgiveness...from _her_ no less!

"Oh...how could I make him feel like this? I should talk to him tomorrow. We should at least be on good terms for Wednesday." she said as she smiled a little before going to take her shower.

When she got back, Elena couldn't help but listen to the message again. Just to hear his voice...his sweet voice. The voice that always spoke to her with such kindness and sincerity. After listening to it about two more times, Elena finally seemed satisfied and slipped under the covers of her bed.

Meanwhile, Dave was sitting on his couch with his cell phone in his hand. _Should I try to call her again? It is pretty late, and she's probably still mad at me. _Dave sighed as he wiped his hand over his face. His mind traveled back to when he saw Elena trying so hard to get her and her friends out of the hotel before he could catch up to them. _It's almost like she's scared of me,_ he thought. Dave put his face in both his hands wondering what he could do to make it up to her, and make her understand that he wants to be on good terms again. This plagued his mind throughout the night, even as he went to bed to go to sleep. _Hopefully tomorrow can be a fresh start,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

A/N: I know! I know! I'm a horrible person for making my characters suffer like this!! But the worse the argument, the better the make-up!! Lol. I hope you enoyed it! I wanted to update on my BIRTHDAY as something of a gift to you guys for giving me such confidence and support in my writing. Thank you all so much:)


	13. Gym Madness

Chapter 13: Gym Madness

That morning, Elena woke up with one goal in mind...talk to Dave. Although, she was quite nervous to do so. _He may not even be awake yet. I'll wait a little while,_ she thought to herself as she got out of bed and slipped into some comfortable work-out clothes. With all the excitement the day before, Elena had completely forgotten about her own workout. Now that she was dressed in comfortable black Nike sweat pants and white workout top, she was ready to go.

However, a nagging thought in her mind wouldn't let her leave the room without making a certain phone call. Elena heaved a sigh as she walked over to her phone and held it in her hands. _Here I go,_ she thought as her fingers pushed the buttons to search for 'Dave' on her phone. Another deep breath, pushed 'Send' and put the phone to her ear. With every ring, Elena's heart started pounding even more. It was going on five rings when she thought maybe he was not going to answer the phone. _Please pick up._

_Hey guys. I'm not here right now. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. beep._

"Hey Batista. I mean, Dave. I was just calling to see if uh...if you were doing all right. I got your message yesterday. I was on my way to the gym if you uh...wanted to meet me there. If not I completely understand. So...hopefully I'll see you there. I'd really like to see you if you can come down. See you later!" Elena said as she hung up, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"That has got to be the stupidest message I have ever left!" she yelled, angry at herself. "Oh well. I better get to the gym." Elena stood up, grabbed her duffel bag and headed downstairs. When she first opened the doors, she had somewhat hoped that Dave would be there waiting for her. Instead, she was met with an empty gym. Thinking that maybe he simply hadn't gotten the message yet, she walked in and stood there to wait for him. It was another ten minutes before Elena finally decided to start stretching. After a few minutes, Elena decided to start doing some jumping jacks, sit-ups and push-ups to get her warmed up.

Once she was done, she looked around to see that Dave still hadn't come. That is, if he was even planning to. Elena continued to get more discouraged as every single minute continued to pass by. She moved onto a punching bag, doing different kicks, and punches, still keeping her eye on the door for Dave to come through. Though it was hard to concentrate on the door and punching bag at the same time, so Elena decided to move onto lifting weights, to watch the door in the mirror. Lifting the 15lbs bar up and down, Elena had completely forgotten about watching the door, not noticing the visitor come on.

"Well, well. God just always seems to be putting us two together," an arrogant voice chuckled right behind her. Elena glanced in the mirror, rolling her eyes at the sight of Mr. Kennedy chewing his gum right by her ear. Elena didn't pay any attention to him, continuing her count. "Oh, the silent treatment? Oh that hurts so much," Kennedy mocked as he moved right behind her. Before Elena knew what was happening, Kennedy had grabbed the weight bar on both sides of her to keep it from moving. He pulled it towards him, pinning Elena to him painfully against the abdomen. "How's this for 'hurt', huh? Or do you like that kind of stuff?" Kennedy whispered into her ear.

"Get off me!" Elena grunted in pain, trying to push the bar away from her.

"Nah, I think you like this. I know you want me, I mean who wouldn't? Come on, it can be our little secret," he said, pulling the bar even tighter to him. Elena couldn't even cry out in pain with the bar crushing her. Kennedy let the bar go, having Elena collapse to the floor in front of him as she wrapped an arm around her sore abdomen. Kennedy grabbed a handful of her hair and snapped her head up to look at him. "I've always wondered how long it would take for me to get you on your knees for me," he chuckled as he threw her into the floor.

"You son of a bitch," Elena coughed as she tried to stand. She barely got to her feet when Kennedy grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the mirror. "I swear to god I'm going to–" Elena was cut off by Kennedy's hand around her throat.

"You're going to what? Beat me up?" Kennedy laughed.

Elena looked past him with a look of surprise on her face. "No. I will." Kennedy turned around to get a punch in the face from Dave Batista. Kennedy landed on the floor, only to be hauled to his feet and thrown into the pile of stacked mats. Batista didn't even stop there as he punched him about three more times before Kennedy's mouth and nose started bleeding. When he got the chance, he ran out of the gym.

Dave turned to see Elena on her knees coughing, trying to get her breath back. "Elena!" he called out running to her side. He kneeled beside her, placing a gentle hand on her back, rubbing it. "Just take deep breaths kiddo," he told her, slipping some hair out of her face behind her ear. Once her breathing was normal, he noticed her wrapping her arm around her abdomen.

"It really hurts," she said painfully, which killed Batista.

"It's okay, I'm gonna help you. Just sit tight and I'll get you some water, okay?" he asked her as he cupped her cheek.

"Okay," Elena replied in a pathetic voice. Dave jumped up and ran to grab a water bottle, only to turn to see Elena trying to stand up.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dave called out returning to her side, just in time to see her collapsing. "Hey!" Elena fell right into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I gotcha. I gotcha girl," he whispered to her, stroking her head softly. Dave lifted her into his arms, feeling her weakly cling to him as he quickly got her to his room.

Once he opened the door, Dave hurriedly made his way to the bedroom, setting Elena gently onto the bed. He quickly opened the water, asking her to drink it. Elena struggled to sit up to drink from the bottle, getting unasked assistance of Dave slipping his arm beneath her back and lifting her up. She drank most of the water before handing it back to him.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked her, wiping some hair from her eyes.

"A little better. My stomach really hurts from when–" Elena stopped and turned her head away from him, knowing he wasn't there to see what Kennedy had done.

Dave softly cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. "Can I see?" he asked her. Elena's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, but she nodded anyways. She couldn't say no to the worried look in Dave's eyes. Dave slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her toned midriff, and large bruise going across her entire stomach. "I'm gonna kill him for this," Dave growled, putting her shirt back, reluctantly.

"You almost did," Elena chuckled weakly, earning a small smile from Dave. "Thank you." she said softly.

Dave put his hand on top of hers, "Anytime. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I had just gotten your message when I went down there and saw..." Dave stopped and lowered his head, as if he felt guilty. "If I had only gotten there two minutes sooner I–"

"Dave," Elena cut him off. "Please don't blame yourself. I'm glad you came when you did. Please don't feel guilty. I was hoping we could resolve all the 'guilt feeling' today." Dave gave a chuckle as he looked at the tiny smile on Elena's face.

"You should rest a little while. You think you'll be ready for Wednesday?" Dave asked her.

"You think I'm going to let that prick stop me?" Elena smirked. Dave shook his head laughing, standing up to let her rest for a while.

"I'll just be in the other room. Let me know if you need anything," he told her.

"Okay. Thanks again, Dave," Elena told him as she closed her eyes.

"You're welcome, Elena." he replied as he closed the door.

A/N: Awww, even I really enjoyed reading this! Lol. I hope you guys did too:)


	14. It's All Good

Chapter 14: It's All Good

"You should rest a little while. You think you'll be ready for Wednesday?" Dave asked her.

"You think I'm going to let that prick stop me?" Elena smirked. Dave shook his head laughing, standing up to let her rest for a while.

"I'll just be in the other room. Let me know if you need anything," he told her.

"Okay. Thanks again, Dave," Elena told him as she closed her eyes.

"You're welcome, Elena." he replied as he closed the door.

Hours later, Elena woke up, surrounded by Dave's scent. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her bed, or her room. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened, and blushed furiously at the memory. Elena slowly slipped out of the bed and tip-toed to the next room, to find Dave on the couch watching tv. She softly cleared her throat to let him know that she was there.

Dave whipped around in surprise, "Oh! Good, you're awake!" He shut off the tv and stood up. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks," Elena replied shyly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dave smiled. Elena smiled back softly, still wondering what kind of terms they would be on now. "Listen Elena, about the other day..." Dave started.

"I know, Dave. I'm really sorry I went off on you like that," Elena said.

"You're not the one who should be sorry. I got angry and took it out on you, and I shouldn't have. I really am sorry." Dave looked at her, waiting for any kind response. He saw a smile on her face, making him smile. "Forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes, of course you are. As long as I still get to be your manager," Elena stated with a wink.

"Of course!" Dave chuckled. "How about we grab something to eat?"

"I would like that, thanks." Elena replied.

"Well before we go, do you want to tell me how perfect and gorgeous I am now or when we eat?" Dave smirked with a brow raised. Elena stopped in her tracks with her eyes widened beyond belief, and a blush to match. Dave couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "I'm only kidding! I promise, that's the only time I mention it, okay?"

Elena simply put on a puppy-dog face and reluctantly said 'okay'. Dave and her headed to the elevator to allow Elena to go up to her room so she could change to go out. Dave politely suggested to wait outside for her. As soon as she closed the door Elena started smacking herself in the head, only just remembering when she told Dave how gorgeous and perfect he was.

_I just continue to find ways to screw myself over!_ She thought agitated with herself as she quickly changed into a white skirt, white tennis shoes and hot-pink tank top. "Ready," Elena announced walking out of the room. Dave looked her up and down, making her a bit anxious to get going. "Well, I'm starving!" she said and started walking towards the nearest elevator, hearing Dave's heavy footsteps follow her. Elena felt him stand behind her to wait for the elevator to open in front of them. Without looking, Elena tried to use her mind's eye to see his looming form behind her. To many, it would've been intimidating, but to her it was somewhat comforting to know she had a friend in him. Especially considering that if he hated her he could snap her in half, like what he almost did to Kennedy.

Dave could hear a small chuckle coming from in front of him, and saw Elena's shoulders shaking a little. He took a minute to enjoy her cute laugh before asking what was so amusing. "I was just thinking about what you did to Kennedy," she replied regaining her composure. Dave chuckled a bit too, thinking how he would do it again in half a second if Kennedy ever touched her again.

Dinner had been good, and both superstars were on good terms again, much to both their relief. Dave and Elena walked up the sidewalk from the restaurant, laughing and talking the entire time.

"I can't believe that waiter!" Elena laughed. "I definitely didn't see that coming!"

"I don't know who should be more embarrassed, you or me," Dave chuckled.

"Hey! I saw him write down his number on _my_ napkin! I clearly had the right to think he was writing it down for me!" Elena said jokingly hitting him in the arm.

"Ha! The best part was when he took it out of your hands and said, 'Sorry hon, but it's for _him!_'" Dave laughed. Elena and Dave almost couldn't catch their breaths from laughing so hard.

"You know how to end a perfect evening such as this?" he asked her once they calmed down.

"What would that be Mr. Batista?" Elena asked.

"Getting some ice cream," he winked as he wrapped her arm around his and led her down the sidewalk to the closest place with ice cream they could find. Elena blushed, having her arm around his huge one. Despite her being so small compared to him, it had yet to bother her. He was like a friendly giant, and she loved it.

Once they reached the small ice cream shop, they both looked at the different flavors available. "So what flavor would you like?" the vendor asked nicely.

"Elena?" Dave asked, allowing the lady to go first.

"Chocolate!" she cheered almost instantly. Dave couldn't help but chuckle at the childlike tone in her voice, and ordered the same as her. After paying, they both left and continued to walk and talk, now with ice cream.

The two finally reached the hotel, both somewhat hesitant to part ways. "I really had a nice day today," Dave told her in the elevator to their floor.

"I did too, Dave. We should definitely do this more often!" Elena said with a smile on her face.

"Definitely," Dave repeated, not taking his eyes off of her, making her blush and focus on the doors she had hoped would open soon. Even without looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her. Elena bravely turned her head to face him, seeing him smiling kindly at her. He even tucked a loose bang behind her ear gently. Elena didn't know what to do, she couldn't look away from him. Dave took one step closer, before they both heard a 'ding' go off and see the doors open.

"Well, here we are!" Elena chuckled nervously and stepped off, hearing Dave follow slowly behind her. Once they reached her door, Elena turned to face him. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday, Dave," she said.

"Yeah. Are you sure you'll feel up to it?" Dave asked, talking about her injury from Kennedy earlier that day.

"I'm sure. It feels much better now, but I'll take it easy tomorrow just in case, I promise," Elena replied.

"Okay then, since you promised," Dave chuckled. Before Elena knew it, her hand was in his, and his lips were tenderly kissing it. "Goodnight Elena." With that, Dave took his leave to his own room, a smile on his face the entire way.

"Goodnight, Dave," she whispered in disbelief as she watched him walk away, a smile creeping to her lips as well as she walked into her room to go to sleep.

A/N: HEEEEEEEEEY everybody! God I suck at updates. College takes so much energy out of you, which I'm sure alot of you know. And for those not in college, you know it because I use the same excuse for every update, lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews :)


	15. Finally Wednesday

Chapter 15: Finally Wednesday

The long awaited Wednesday finally came as the three superstars met in the lobby to head to the arena to practice. They all drove in Rey's car with Elena in the front seat and Dave in the back.

"So, anything exciting happen since I last saw you guys?" Mysterio asked. Elena started blushing while Batista leaned up in his seat to answer Rey.

"Well, it seems to me that once we're done with MNM, we need to take care of Kennedy," Batista said deeply, sending a wink towards Elena.

"No you don't!" she quickly said nervously.

"What happened, holmes?" Rey asked. Batista went on to explain how Kennedy hurt Elena, with Elena sitting quietly to observe the angered look on Rey's face as he heard the story. "What the hell! Ese bastardo!" Rey exclaimed. "Don't worry Chica, we're gonna get him back for you."

"You guys don't have to do that," Elena said, only to have them both exclaim that they did. "Okay then," she chuckled nervously knowing she wasn't going to win the argument.

The three of them parked the car and headed into the arena, ready to head to the ring and practice. However, a very unpleasant sight was waiting for them in the ring. It seemed that they weren't the only ones who planned on practicing for Friday.

There stood MNM, with Mercury and Nitro in the ring, and Melina yelling commands from ringside. Nitro turned to see Batista, Rey and Angel standing at the top of the ramp, slowly making their way to the ring. "Hey!" he yelled, with Mercury and Melina turning to see what was causing Nitro's outburst.

Melina looked on in disgust at them and scoffed, "Well, if it isn't the losers we're gonna beat on Friday." Mercury and Nitro chuckled as they stepped out of the ring and stood beside Melina.

Batista, Rey and Angel stood strong and unaffected by their taunts, only wanting to hurt them more. Angel didn't even spare Melina from the deadliest glare she had, wanting to charge her and show no mercy.

"If you don't mind, we have some practice to get too," Angel stated sternly.

"Oh really? Just what do you think you're doing here, Angie?" Melina asked mockingly.

Angel was ready to go after her, but Batista gently held her back, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "_Angel_ here is our new manager. She will be helping us to kick your sorry asses to the curb this Friday." he said proudly.

Angel couldn't help but smirk, and noticed Melina lose her cool for the slightest moment. "Oh really? Seems more like she's gonna help _us_ hand your asses to _you_" Melina scoffed, obviously trying to regain composure with Mercury and Nitro smirking beside her.

"You know what, Melinda?" Angel asked, slowly stepping up to her. "Why don't you take your little candy boys somewhere else, while these _real_ men can get in some practice to take you out."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Melina yelled getting right into Angel's face.

"I _know_ I'm talking to a sorry excuse for a WWE diva!" she replied angrily. Melina responded with a hard slap to the face. Angel tackled Melina to the ground, but was yanked off of her before she could do any damage by Mercury. Mercury threw her away, right into Batista and Rey's arms. That was all that held Angel back from going at her again. Melina didn't even try to attack Angel, probably knowing that Mercury and Nitro would hold her back, and Batista and Rey would protect her.

"You're not even worth it! We'll see you Friday! Let's leave the children to play!" Melina growled maliciously as she started storming past them. Mercury and Nitro followed, glaring at them the entire time. Angel did try to pry herself from Batista and Rey, but found it useless. Once MNM were out of their sight, they let Angel go.

"God I wanna kill her." Angel sighed, with Dave and Rey chuckling behind her.

"Don't worry about them chica," Rey said placing a hand on her shoulder. "They're just intimidated by me, and they're trying to take it out on you." All three of them were laughing, making their way into the ring.

All three superstars spent over three hours training for Friday. It was Dave who decided to call it a day, as Rey and Elena agreed. They all got into the car to head back to the hotel, Friday's match all on their minds. Rey dropped Dave and Elena off at the entrance of the hotel while he parked the car, saying he'd see them at the show.

Elena and Dave walked to the closest available elevator to get back to their rooms, both in comfortable silence. Once the doors closed, Elena leaned against the wall, exhausted.

"You all right?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired from the workout," she replied.

"I'll bet. You put a lot of effort into it today," Dave said.

"Well, after what Melina said..." Elena started, looking away from him.

"Hey," Dave stated walking up to her. "Don't let her get to you."

"But what if she's right? What if because of me you guys lose?" Elena asked.

"Listen, you're not gonna make us lose. If anything, you're without a doubt gonna help us win. Then, once we win this week's match, we'll fight for the titles back. You'll be right there with us when we hold those titles high," he told her smiling.

"Says you," Elena smiled.

"That's right, so it has to be true," Dave winked. Elena laughed lightly, feeling better, as Dave always made her feel.

"Thank you Dave." Elena said looking up at him.

"Anytime Elena." he replied, making her shiver at how he said her name. The ding of the elevator brought them both out of their thoughts. Elena stepped off, looking over her shoulder at Dave still in the elevator.

"Dave..." she started, a little nervous.

"Yes, Elena?" Dave asked, eager to hear what she wanted to say.

"I was just wondering if you...if you would like to..." Dave merely smiled at Elena's shyness.

"I'd love to. I'll pick you up at 7." he said. Elena was grateful at the moment that he could read her mind.

"Sounds good." Elena turned and walked to her room, hearing the elevator doors close behind her.

As soon as she walked into her room she jumped into the shower to get ready for her dinner date with Dave. Once she stepped out, her cell phone rang, the caller ID saying 'Stacy'. "Hello?" Elena answered.

"Hey girl! Me and Christy were gonna go clubbing tonight. You in?" Stacy asked.

"Oh! That sounds fun, but I already have plans." Elena told her.

"Aww! What could you possibly be doing that's more fun than hitting a club with your best friends?" Stacy whined.

"Um...I ... " and Elena mumbled the rest, leaving Stacy to ask her to repeat herself. "I have a dinner date."

"REALLY? With who? Oh wait! Let me guess," Stacy said slyly. Elena was blushing immensely, knowing exactly what she was going to say next. "It wouldn't happen to be with a certain World Heavyweight Champion, would it?" Elena didn't say anything, leaving Stacy to start giggling. "It IS! Oh my gosh! Are you guys officially a couple now?!"

"No! Nothing like that! We're just having dinner." Elena said trying to justify everything.

"Sure. Well, tell me how he is in the bedroom." Stacy smirked.

"Stacy!" Elena scolded.

"I'm just kidding! Well, I hope you have a good time. Call me and tell me everything afterwards!" Elena said she would and hung up, seeing that she had less than two hours to get ready. Looking in her closet and drawers, she decided on a little black dress with black heels. After putting on her makeup, and finally convincing herself that she looked good, she watched tv until Dave came to pick her up.

A/N: Howdy! I hope you liked the chapter. As always, sorry for the delay. I wrote 6 chapters for this story within 24 hours. I'm quite happy, lol. Hopefully you'll still be happy enough to read them in the near future! Thanks for the reviews :)

PS- Ese bastardo means "That bastard" :)


	16. Dinner Date

Chapter 16: Dinner Date

Elena jumped a little when a knock came to her door. She stood from her couch, straightened her dress, and walked calmly up to the door. When she opened it, as always, Dave left her speechless. He was wearing his hot sunglasses, a white coat and pants, with a black buttoned shirt. _Wow!_ Elena thought to herself.

_Damn,_ Dave thought in his own mind as he removed his sunglasses to get a better look. "Good evening ma'am," he smirked. Elena felt a shiver at "ma'am". "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Definitely," Elena replied, grabbing her purse and locking the door behind her. Dave politely offered her his arm as they walked to the elevator. Once they stepped out to the lobby, they ran into an unpleasant surprise. Melina and her boys were standing there, the reason unknown. They looked at them, disgust written on their faces. Elena started getting shy, feeling her self-esteem falling. Dave felt her start shaking a little bit, so he did what he could to calm her. He slowly removed his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist.

"Don't worry, she's got nothing on you," Dave whispered to her as he confidently walked with Elena to the exit, where a limo waited. Elena could hear Melina growl at the two of them, but it didn't matter, not with Dave's arm around her waist.

Once they were in the limo, Elena felt a lot better. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Like I said, she's got nothing on you," Dave smiled. Elena smiled back and enjoyed the ride to the restaurant, knowing that they probably for the second time that day put a scowl on Melina's face.

They pulled up to the restaurant, where Dave helped Elena out of the limo, and had his arm around hers again leading her in. Elena already missed the arm around her waist. They were seated quickly, and somewhere secluded so they weren't bothered by too many fans.

"Good evening, I'm Derek, I'll be your waiter this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have whatever she is having," Dave stated.

"Oh! Um, I was just going to have water. I probably shouldn't–" Elena said.

"Please, order whatever you like," Dave insisted. Elena seemed a little hesitant, but finally gave in.

"Well, then I guess I'll have...a glass of Superstition wine," Elena ordered. _One glass won't hurt. _Then she ordered herself some chicken and a salad, while Dave ordered a steak. There orders came quickly, allowing them to enjoy the meal and small conversation.

"So tell me more about you, Elena. Friends, family," Dave said.

"Well, I've lost touch with most of my friends from being in this business. I have two older brothers Kenneth and Scott. I call them Kenny and Scoot," she chuckled, getting a chuckle from Dave as well. "I love them so much. They may be crazy, but besides my parents they're all I have. They inspired me to become a diva, since we always wrestled with each other. In fact, they didn't start watching WWE until I became a diva, so they can keep up with what's going on."

"You three sound very close," Dave told her.

"We are. I miss them a lot, since I can't see them on a regular basis. I've always wanted them to come to a show, but most of the time they can't make it or we're performing too far away. Oh well," Elena shook it off, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

The rest of the dinner was going smoothly, with Elena sipping down her wine, perhaps more than she should've. "Are you okay?" Dave asked her, noticing her wobbling a little in her seat.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Elena exclaimed a little loudly. "If you'll...ex-excuse me, I'm going to go, powder my little nose! Be bright–right back." Elena hit the table standing up as stumbled a little walking to the bathroom.

_This...may not be good,_ Dave chuckled to himself, wondering how the evening was going to turn out.

Elena came back a few moments later, plopping down into her chair pretty clumsily. "Whew! Sorry it took me so long!" Elena laughed.

Dave had to keep himself from chuckling out loud. "Would you like some dessert?" he asked her.

"Oh no! I couldn't eat another bit! Bite! I meant bite!" Elena made sure she pointed out while finishing her glass of wine.

"Well, then how about we head out of here?" Dave suggested. Elena simply nodded, still drinking. Dave gently took the glass away from her, and laid a bunch of money on the table. "Shall we?"

"Yes! Yes we freaking shall!" Elena said. Dave stood up and offered her his hand, putting it on his arm so he could lead her out of the restaurant without problems. However, her stumbling didn't help things, and led people to stare at them. "Can I help you?" Elena asked angrily at one couple who was staring.

"Come on Elena," Dave told her, apologizing to the couple while leading her out.

Once they were outside, Elena still seemed pretty upset about them staring at her the way they did. "They didn't need to do that! That...that's just...mean!" Elena said.

"I know, Elena, I know." Dave said. He pulled out his cell phone, only to be asked who he was calling. "The limo driver so he can pick us up."

"Noo!" Elena whined, trying to take his phone from him. "I don't wanna go back to the hotel! I wanna go somewhere else!" Dave put his phone away, asking her where she'd like to go. "Let's just walk! Walking's fun!" Elena said pulling on his arm.

"All right," Dave said and followed her. Elena was wrapped around his arm and laying her head against him.

"Wow! Your arm is HUGE! How do you do that?" she exclaimed.

"By working out a lot," Dave replied politely.

"I'll race you! Go!" Elena called out and went dashing down the sidewalk.

"Elena wait!" Dave called after her, trying to catch up to her. Elena was pretty fast, but couldn't run in a straight line. She was about to run across the street without looking, while the light was green. "ELENA!" Dave screamed, seeing headlights come closer. Elena barely stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, only to feel Dave yank her back to him away from the street. A hummer barely missed her, honking angrily as it went by.

"Watch what you're doing you dumb bitch!" they screamed.

Elena actually tried running after them, but Dave's arms held her back. "Get your sorry ass back here and say that you asshole!" she yelled. Elena fought against Dave's hold on her, but it wasn't working. "Let go! I'm gonna kick their ass!"

"No, now calm down," Dave told her sternly. Elena stopped struggling, so he let her go. "Now I think we should get you back to the hotel," he said.

"But it's so nice out!" Elena whined. "Oh look!" she cheered happily and ran off again. Dave followed her to a small playground, where she ran around trying different things. He got worried when she got to the swings. Instead of sitting down, she tried standing up on them and swing back and forth. It wasn't very long before she was about to fall over. Dave dashed up behind her and caught her, setting her gently on her own feet. "Look! A merry-go-round! I haven't been on one of those in _so_ long!" Elena was about to try it, but Dave held her back.

"Elena, please, you need to settle down." Dave told her. Before she could argue, he placed a finger over her lips. "Listen, if you just sit down for a few minutes, then you can do whatever you want." Elena let out a whiney 'okay' and walked with him over to the bench. Dave sat down with her and placed an arm around her. She quickly laid against him, which he knew she would never do if she was sober.

"You always take such good care of me! That's why I like you!" Elena said. Dave was caught a little off guard to say the least. "But then again, I'm always in the way, I always need saving, and I don't want to be. I swear I don't do it on purpose!"

"I know you don't, Elena. But I don't mind helping you, or taking care of you." Dave replied. It was silent for a while, before Dave could hear Elena's steady breathing. He smiled down at her before removing his jacket and gently wrapping it around her. He called the limo to pick them up at the park, and take them back to the hotel.

Once they were there, Dave lifted Elena into his arms and carried her into the hotel. She shifted a little, and started mumbling in her sleep as he carried her into the elevator and then to her room. Dave managed to get the door open and took her to her bedroom. He gently laid her down and removed her shoes before putting her under the covers. This seemed to wake up her up since when he stood to leave, she took his hand.

"Don't leave," she mumbled and stood on her knees. Dave didn't expect her to wrap her arms around his neck and try to kiss him. He couldn't deny that he wanted to, but his morals stopped him. Dave smoothly prevented her from kissing him, and removed her from him. "Why not?" she asked, hurt.

"Elena, you're tired and you need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" and he then kissed her on her forehead before laying her back down again. This time Elena passed right out and let him leave. _What a night,_ Dave thought to himself as he traveled to his own room, wondering how much she would remember the next day.

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm really sorry it took me over (sigh) two months to update. But I hope you enjoyed the drunken Elena! Lol. :)


	17. Worse Than A Hangover

Chapter 17: Worse Than A Hangover

The next morning, Elena woke up to an enormous headache. She groaned as she rolled over in her bed, trying to think of a way to get rid of it without getting out of bed. It was already 2 in the afternoon so more sleep was out of the question. _Damnit, I have to get up._ Elena slowly sat up, noticing she was still in her dress from the night before. Like a slap to the face, everything started coming back to her. Unfortunately for Elena, she was the kind of person who remembered everything from a night of drinking.

"Oh...my...GOD!" she screamed, knowing that now Dave must either be pissed as hell or laughing at her for her behavior. "I can't believe I DID that! Oh god, he has to hate me now!" Elena's ranting was put to a halt when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID to see that it said 'Dave'. _Oh hell no,_ she thought to herself as she rejected the call. Elena curled into a little ball, and started pouring her eyes out. "He's probably calling to tell me what I did, and that he doesn't need a drunken idiot like me as a manager," she cried. "I knew I shouldn't have had that drink, so why did I?" Elena cursed herself for the next half hour, ignoring the constant ringing of the phone beside her.

Elena couldn't stand the ringing any more as she got up and went into the bathroom to wash up, hoping a shower would make her feel better. "To hell with a shower. Maybe I can drown in the bathtub." she groaned as she started the water for her bath. When she was finally settled into the steaming water, Elena relaxed. Unfortunately, she could hear her phone ringing endlessly from her bed. "STOP CALLING ME!" she yelled, distraught with thoughts of Dave's probable disappointment in her. Elena tried holding her breath under the water, hoping it would all go away. _Make it all go away...make it all go away..._ her mind repeated. Eventually she got her breath back, and decided to get out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the bedroom. Her phone said she had 10 missed calls and 2 voice mails. Elena's curiosity started getting the best of her as she reached for her phone. Her hand jerked back at the thought of what those voice mails might say. _One way to find out,_ she thought sadly and picked the phone up into her hands. Elena braced herself for the first message:

_Hey Elena, it's Dave. I just wanted to make sure you were all right from last night. Please call me back._

"Okay, not too bad," Elena sighed, waiting for the next message.

_Elena, please pick up. If you're not going to pick up I'm going to come down there and see you. I want to know you're okay._

As soon as he said he was going to come see her, Elena started panicking. She quickly threw some clothes on and grabbed the phone, trying to get out of there before he came. Elena quickly threw her door open, only to see Dave there with his hand raised to knock on the door.

_Shit!_ She cursed to herself. "Oh...hey," Elena said quietly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Hi. Glad to see you're alive," Dave smiled. When Dave realized she was ignoring his calls, he knew she had remembered what happened. In fact, she had been in such a hurry to get out of there, but he beat her to it. With every ignored call he got more worried, and decided to quickly make his way down to her room. "You going somewhere?" he asked her.

"Oh! I just had to...I need to uh..." Elena couldn't think of one damn thing to get her out of there.

"Would you mind if I came in?" Dave asked so politely that Elena didn't realize she had already moved so he could walk in and closed the door.

_How the hell does he do that?_ She yelled in her mind.

"Elena, last night..." Dave started.

"I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have had any wine but I did anyways and then I had too much and started acting like an idiot! What kind of manager does that?" Elena ranted, unable to look at him.

"Elena, everyone has their night like that and you're no different. Hell, I know I've had more than a few of those nights." Dave chuckled, but seeing that Elena still wouldn't look at him. "Elena, don't beat yourself up over it, really. We would still love for you to be our manager and help us kick ass tomorrow."

"Dave I was such an idiot last night. I–" Elena stopped when she felt her hand suddenly in his.

"Elena, we've all come a long way, and it just wouldn't be the same without you there. If anything you were quite funny," Dave laughed. Elena tried to scowl, but started remembering some of her stupider ideas and couldn't help but smile. "You hungry?" he asked her.

"The last thing I want to do is go to a restaurant right now," Elena sighed, but with a small smile.

"Understandable," Dave chuckled. "How about something from Burger King?"

"Sounds good. Let me go grab my purse and a jacket." she replied walking into the bedroom. Dave noticed her phone sitting on the dresser, and struck an idea. He quickly looked through her contact list and wrote down a number from it before putting it back. "You ready?" Elena asked walking back into the room.

"Sure, let's go." Dave said offering her his arm as they walked out. _Looks like someone is getting a surprise tomorrow night._

Burger King was a nice change from fancy restaurants. Dave asked if she wanted to do the Drive-Thru, but she saw the Play Place and asked to go inside. They stood in line to wait to order, and needless to say they were recognized by a few fans. Since most of them were kids, neither of them minded. Some of the kids actually asked them to play in the Play Place with them. Elena laughed at the thought of Dave trying to fit into that little playground.

"I don't know about Batista, but I'd love to," Elena said as the kids cheered and took her by the hands to the Play Place. "Lead the way!" she told them as she crawled and slid and did everything in the Play Place at least three times.

Dave finally got their food and told Elena to come eat when she was ready. The parents were kind enough to tell the kids to let Elena go eat her lunch. Elena joined the kids in whining as they reluctantly got out of the Play Place to eat. Dave had gotten their food to go, so Elena said goodbye to all the kids before getting in the car to go.

"That was fun!" Elena laughed, making Dave happy that she was smiling again.

"It looked fun," he replied.

"You should've joined in," she told him.

"Well, I'm not as small as you guys," Dave chuckled.

"True, but it would've been one hell of a sight to see!" Elena laughed, with Dave laughing with her. Once they were finished eating, they drove back to the hotel. Elena was sad to see their time together for the day end.

"I have a meeting with Teddy Long about the match tonight, and see what's going on with my title. But Rey and I will meet you in the lobby at 6 pm sharp so we can head over to the arena, okay?" Dave said.

"Sure, sounds good." Elena replied getting out of the car.

"Give me a call later." he told her before driving off to his 'meeting'. Elena watched him drive off before going back up to her room to call Stacy and tell her most of what happened.

Meanwhile Dave pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number he had written down earlier. "Hello? Hi, you don't know me but my name is Dave Batista. I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

A/N: Oooh the suspense! This is a late birthday present to my girl Queen Li! Happy birthday girly! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :)


	18. Friday Night

Chapter 18: Friday Night

Friday night had finally come, and Elena couldn't be more excited. She had packed all her ring gear in her bag, and was ready to head down to the lobby to meet up with Rey and Dave. They were going to win tonight, and perhaps Elena was going to finally get her hands on Melina.

Elena was so pumped that she ran down the stairs to the lobby. Rey and Dave were already waiting for her. "Hey guys!" she cheered as she ran up to them.

"I think someone's more excited about our match than us, holmes," Rey chuckled.

"I think you're right," Dave replied with a smile. "Let's get on down there and get ready." Elena linked arms with both Dave and Rey as they got into the limo to go to the arena. The fans were waiting outside, yelling and begging for autographs. All three of them obliged, asking them to enjoy the show before heading inside. "All right, our match is just before the main event, so we won't go on until after Kennedy and Booker T. Before their match starts, how about we all meet in my dressing room?"

"Sounds good," both Rey and Elena said as they all parted ways.

Elena went to the Women's Locker room to change, saying hello to Christy and Stacy as she walked in. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Wow, you seem happy," Christy winked as she and Stacy were preparing for their tag match against Jillian and Michelle McCool.

"Yes I am. I know we're gonna kick ass tonight. I'm just praying for Melina to try and mess with the match so I can beat the holy hell out of her," Elena growled, slowly turning into the confident diva Angel.

"Hell yeah!" Stacy cheered. The girls sat and gossiped before Stacy and Christy had to leave for their match. Elena was in the locker room by herself while she watched Stacy and Christy win their match. Right after their match was Kennedy and Booker T's match, so Elena made sure she looked okay and made her way to Dave's locker room.

Once she saw the huge "Batista" sign on the door, she gingerly knocked, hearing him say "come in" from inside. Elena expected to see Rey there, but it was just Dave, already in his black wrestling gear. Elena's heart started racing when she saw him, and noticed it was just the two of them in his dressing room. She knew he would never take advantage of her, he had the opportunity two nights ago, but it still made her a little nervous.

"Hey Dave," Elena greeted. Dave turned around and smiled, but halted all movement when he saw her outfit. It was a gray tank-top with a black butterfly and halo on it, with a black skirt and black boots. She had fingerless gloves that went half-way to the elbows, and her hair was down, flowing past her shoulders. "You all right?" she asked him.

Dave shook his thoughts away before saying he was fine. "Rey should be here any second. Feel free to have a seat."

"Thank you," Elena replied as she sat on the comfy leather couch. "How did your meeting with Teddy Long go?'"

"Oh...it went fine. He doesn't have any ideas yet for my title, but I may suggest that Kennedy should have a shot. That way I can beat his ass to a pulp in front of more people," he smirked handing her a bottled water. Elena laughed as she took it and turned on the monitor to watch the match. Rey arrived a few moments later, to see Kennedy beat Booker T from a disqualification because of Sharmell.

"I hate it when other people get you disqualified. If that's how you're gonna lose, do it yourself!" Elena exclaimed, with both men agreeing. "Well, let's go raise a little hell."

All three of them walked confidently to the curtain, with MNM already making their way to the ring. The stagehand told them that they would be heading out to Batista's music. As soon as it hit, all three of them put their games faces on, hearing their names through the speakers.

"And making their way to the ring, the challengers, being accompanied by Angel, Rey Mysterio and his partner the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" the announcer said before leaving the ring. Batista and Rey sat on the ropes for Angel to slip through, and stood beside her as MNM glared at them. The ref took Batista's title and handed it to the ring announcer so they could start the match.

"You've got it guys, don't worry," Angel told both of them, patting them on the back before leaving the ring. Melina did the same, but stayed on the opposite side of the ring, ready to cheer for her boys. Rey decided to start things off, along with Mercury. Angel stayed by Batista in their corner, watching Mercury and Rey lock up in the middle. Since Rey was smaller, Mercury was able to push him into the turnbuckle to give him chops to the chest.

"Come on, Rey!" Angel cheered, Batista echoing her. Rey was able to dodge a punch and crawl between Mercury's legs to send a kick to his back. While Mercury was limp against the turnbuckle, Rey ran and drove his shoulder in his abdomen. Nitro jumped in and interfered, leaving Batista to try and help his partner. The ref got both of them out, with Mercury now attacking Rey.

The match went on with its ups and downs for both sides, Batista now with Mercury in the ring. Batista was charging the ropes to clothesline Mercury, only to feel Melina grab at his ankles to throw him off. Batista whipped around and glared at Melina, who started yelling at him, to keep him from seeing Mercury tag in Nitro.

As soon as Nitro was in, he clotheslined Batista over the top rope to the floor. Melina started yelling and screaming at him, seeing him get to his knees. Once his head was up, she gave him a hard smack to the face. Before she could even enjoy it, Melina felt someone grab her shoulder and whip her around. A fist connected with her cheek, sending her to the floor.

"That's just the beginning bitch!" Angel yelled, grabbing Melina by her hair and throwing her into the guardrail. Angel knelt beside Batista, who was almost to his feet to get back into the ring. "You okay?" she asked him as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks," he panted. Angel nodded as he got back on the apron and into the ring.

Angel turned only to be smacked, and tossed to the floor. Melina grabbed her hair and threw her face into the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed in her face as she grabbed her hair again. Angel wrenched herself out of Melina's grip and tackled her to the floor, sending countless blows to her face. Rough hands grabbed her arms and threw her off of Melina. When Angel was able to look up again, she found Mercury helping Melina to her feet. Rey came to her side and helped her as well, both men holding the women back. Once Angel was back in their corner, she focused on the match at hand. Batista gave Nitro a good Scoop Slam, and made the cover, only to be attacked by Mercury, leaving Mysterio to send a Flying Kick to him. Melina tried distracting the referee, leaving all four men in the ring to fight.

Angel got in the ring, ran past all four men and knocked Melina off the apron. While slipping through the ropes to go after her, Angel was knocked off by someone. Both divas laid on the floor, barely able to move. Angel tried climbing up the apron, to see Batista give Mercury a huge Batista Bomb for the win. Rey and Batista had huge smiles on their faces as the ref raised their wrists in victory. Angel weakly smiled from the side of the ring, using the apron to keep her up. The ring announcer claimed their names as the victors, handing Angel Batista's title to give back to him.

When she turned her attention back to her friends, Angel noticed Batista and Rey looking for her. Batista was the first to see her, and quickly ran to her. He helped her into the ring, where she held both their wrists, watching MNM stomp backstage angrily. "Great job, Ms. Manager!" Rey cheered. Angel laughed and smiled with them in the ring, before heading up the ramp. While walking up the ramp, Angel's injuries started catching up to her. Batista noticed her steps getting slower.

"You all right?" he asked her while walking up.

"Yeah." she replied, not convincing him in the least. Once they were backstage, Angel tried to get to her locker room to lay down.

"I'll be back in a minute man," Batista told Rey. Rey nodded, hoping Batista would find out what was wrong.

Batista had to run to catch up to her, seeing her use the wall to keep her up. Angel turned to see someone running towards her. "Batista..." she said tiredly. He jogged up to her, seeing her handing his title to him. "Here's your...title." Angel collapsed forward, just to have Batista catch her in his arms.

"Angel!" he exclaimed as he brought her body to him. She was knocked out. Batista lifted her into his arms and took her to his locker room. The main event was a little ways away, so he figured his surprise for her wouldn't be ruined. Just a little rest and she would be fine. Batista gently laid her onto the leather couch so she could sleep. "I think you had a rougher night than us," he chuckled softly, while clearing her bangs from her face. At his touch Angel's face softened, and let out a sigh. He couldn't look away from how peaceful she looked, how beautiful she looked. The hand brushing her bangs away slowly made its way to her cheek. Batista knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips started to descend upon hers, but his mind stopped him. If he would kiss her, he wanted those beautiful lips to kiss him back.. Batista stood up, and got some cold, cooling water in him to slow down his heart.


	19. Surprise for Angel

Chapter 19: Surprise for Angel

Batista had to run to catch up to Angel, seeing her use the wall to keep her up. Angel turned to see someone running towards her. "Batista..." she said tiredly. He jogged up to her, seeing her handing his title to him. "Here's your...title." Angel collapsed forward, just to have Batista catch her in his arms.

"Angel!" he exclaimed as he brought her body to him. She was knocked out. Batista lifted her into his arms and took her to his locker room. The main even was already taking place, so he figured his surprise for her wouldn't be ruined. Just a little rest and she would be fine. Batista gently laid her onto the leather couch so she could sleep. "I think you had a rougher night than us," he chuckled softly, while clearing her bangs from her face. At his touch Angel's face softened, and let out a sigh. He couldn't look away from how peaceful she looked, how beautiful she looked. The hand brushing her bangs away slowly made its way to her cheek. Batista knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips started to descend upon hers, but his mind stopped him. If he would kiss her, he wanted those beautiful lips to kiss him back.. Batista stood up, and got some cold, cooling water in him to slow down his heart.

It was moments later that Angel started stirring, slowly opening her eyes. She sat up, feeling much better, wondering where she was and how she got there. "Glad to see you're feeling better." Angel turned to see Batista handing her a cool bottle of water.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry,–" Batista held a hand up to let her know he didn't need an explanation.

"Next time you're not 100 I want you to tell me. Deal?" he asked. Elena nodded while slowly taking the bottle from his hands and drinking it. The monitor across both of them showed that Smackdown had officially ended.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had missed the rest of the show!" Angel whined. "I guess I should head back to the locker room and get my stuff."

"Uh...why don't you wait a few minutes?" Batista asked, trying to think of an excuse for her to stay.

"Uh...why? The locker room isn't too far away," Angel replied. For the first time since she woke up, she realized Batista was dressed rather nicely. "You going somewhere after the show?" she asked. Batista simply smirked, not giving her a real answer, and making her suspicious.

Just then a knock came at the door. "Come in!" Dave called out, knowing who was at the door. Elena was wondering why there was suddenly a big smile on Dave's face as she heard the door opening.

"Get your sorry ass over here and give us a hug!" someone yelled. Elena was shocked to hear that voice, and turned quickly to see she wasn't imagining things.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. There, standing before her were her two older brothers Kenneth (Kenny) and Scott (Scoot). "Oh my GOD!" she cried again and ran up to them to hug them. They both lifted her off the ground and hugged her tight, laughing at the look on her face. When they finally let her go, Elena started asking a thousand questions, until Scott told her to breathe. "How did you guys get here?" she asked them, almost in tears.

"Ask your boyfriend," Kenny whispered. Scott nodded, leaving Elena with a confused look on her face.

"You gonna introduce us to our future brother-in-law or what?" Scott joked.

"Oh! Yeah! Kenneth, Scott, this is my friend Dave Batista. Dave, these are my crazy brothers Kenny and Scoot!" Elena laughed, seeing Scott cringe at his nickname. "Sorry, Scott." Elena corrected.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you," Dave said politely as he held out his hand to shake theirs.

"The pleasure's all ours Mr. Batista," Kenny said with sincerity as he shook his hand, Scott doing the same.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us up here," Scott said.

Elena then looked at Dave asking what he meant. "Well, I remember you telling me that you didn't really get to see your brothers as much as you'd like. They seemed like really nice guys so I wanted to meet them." Dave explained.

"But how..." Elena started.

"He got my number off your phone and called me," Kenny started. "He asked us if we'd like to come to a show and come backstage. We agreed, and he sent a limo to pick us up."

"Really?" Elena asked Dave speechless. Dave simply nodded, seeing the tears ready to build in her eyes.

"Uh...Scoot, I think we should go get our stuff," Kenny said elbowing his brother.

"What stuff?" Scott asked, not getting the message.

"Just get your ass out in the hallway," Kenny said pushing him out the door.

Once they were gone, Elena let out a laugh and looked up at the smiling World Heavyweight Champion. "You really did all this?" she asked him.

"You seemed like you could use some family around for a little while," Dave told her. He watched as a tear slipped down Elena's cheek. She walked up to him slowly, never looking away from his eyes. Elena reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dave wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her tight.

"You're welcome." he replied. After holding each other for a few moments, Dave reluctantly released her, wiping a stray tear from her face. "Now come on, go ahead and get dressed. I'm gonna take you and your brothers out to dinner." Before she could argue, Dave gently led her to his door, telling her to go ahead and change. Once she was outside, she saw her brothers scrambling away from the door.

"Having fun guys?" she asked with a brow raised. Neither of them could say anything understandable, so she just linked arms with them and led them towards her locker room.

"We get to go into the Diva Locker Room?" Kenny asked excitedly.

"You guys get to wait for me _outside_ the Diva Locker Room," Elena said slyly as she walked in. "Oh, and don't walk in, the girls are changing." she added, hearing the pained groans of her brothers.

Once she quickly showered and changed into something more suitable for dinner, she grabbed her stuff and met up with her brothers. They were talking to Rey Mysterio and Dave, along with Chris Benoit. When she showed up, Rey and Chris excused themselves so Dave and the others could get to their dinner.

"Everyone ready?" Dave asked. Everyone said 'yes' and walked with him to the limo waiting for them.

A/N: Howdy! Well I really wanted to put this chapter up mainly because I'll be leaving for a few days and won't be anywhere near my computer. So I figured I'd update something for you guys. Hope you like it :)


	20. Kovac Kids

Chapter 20: Kovac Kids

"Everyone ready?" Dave asked. Everyone said 'yes' and walked with him to the limo waiting for them. The ride there was enjoyable with Elena and her brothers exchanging stories from when they were younger. Dave laughed at the numerous stories of a little Elena.

When they finally reached the restaurant and were seated, they waited for their waiter to arrive. "Do you guys know what you'll drink?" Dave asked looking at the menu.

"What kind of wine do they have here?" Scott asked. Kenny elbowed him and motioned his head towards the suddenly sad looking Elena. "Oh! I mean uh...I'll just have some Sprite."

"Me too," Kenny stated, glaring at his brother. Dave wanted to ask what was going on, but decided now was not the best time.

"I'll probably have Diet Coke," Elena said, with Dave having the same. They all had their orders taken, with their lovely conversation continuing from before.

"I swear! I walk upstairs to tell Elena it's time for dinner," Kenny says, laughing.

"Don't you dare!" Elena warned, laughing with him.

"And what do I see? I open her bedroom door, and she's talking to the mirror, a hairbrush in her hand. She doesn't know I'm there, and she says 'I'm taking that title from you, whether you like it or not Victoria!'" Kenny keeps laughing, while Elena lays her head on the table, embarrassed beyond reason, and Scott and Dave laugh along with him. "And I say, 'No you won't if you don't eat your dinner, young lady!' She was so scared she screamed and threw the hairbrush at me!"

"Yeah, and it got you good in the head! That's why you don't spy on your little sister!" Elena laughed, proud she had gotten her brother back. "Well while you guys are laughing at my expense, I'll just go visit the little girls' room. Excuse me," she said standing up and leaving the table.

The men went quiet once Elena left. Dave decided to break the silence, "You guys have a wonderful sister. She's a great wrestler, and a very caring person."

"Thank you," Kenny replied. That seemed to be the end of the conversation, making Dave a little worried that he had said something wrong. "I'm sorry Mr. Batista, I don't mean to sound rude. It's just..."

"Elena's been through a lot in her life, and people who said they'd be there for her haven't been. We just don't want to see that happen again," Scott finished.

Dave nodded, "I understand."

"No you don't!" Scott exclaimed.

"Simmer down Scoot," Kenny said sternly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're two older brothers looking out for your only little sister. I'd do the same," Dave told them.

"Thank you for understanding. We just want to make sure that, you'll help her and be there when she needs you." Kenny stated.

"Bottom line, do you like her?" Scott asked bluntly. Kenny smacked him upside the head, telling him he was an idiot.

"I'm definitely fond of her. She's a...a wonderful person, and I enjoy spending time with her." Dave replied.

"That's all we need to know," Scott chuckled. "Even though we knew it from the start," he winked. "She probably likes you too."

"I'm gonna tell her you said that," Kenny laughed, especially when Scott looked scared, causing Dave to laugh as well.

"Sorry I took so long!" Elena exclaimed as she sat down again. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. All three men shook their heads 'no' and continued eating. "Ok then," Elena said and ate more of her own food.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kenny stated, and looked at Elena. "The family reunion is coming up soon. You gonna make it?"

"I have no idea. I'll have to see what the schedule looks like." she replied sadly.

"You should ask for some time off. You're more than welcome to join us Dave," Kenny added. Dave seemed surprised to be invited to something like a family reunion.

"I'd love to. Shouldn't be too hard to get some time off. We'll just need the date," Dave replied. "Thank you."

"No problem. You seem like family the way you've been looking out for Elena. We'll get you the date when it's confirmed," Scott said. "And _you,_" he stated pointing at Elena, "better come. Mom and dad will want to see you."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I love the family reunions!" Elena smiled.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, with more stories from everyone about when they were just kids. The party got back into the limo, with Elena learning that her brothers were also going to stay the night at the hotel in their own room. All four of them walked into the lobby to the closest available elevator. Dave arranged it so Kenny and Scott had a room on the same floor as Elena.

Once the elevator opened on their floor, Elena turned to Kenny and Scott. "You guys go ahead to room 722, I'll be there in a minute," she told them. Both Kenny and Scott gave each other knowing looks before getting boots to the butt from Elena. After they were out of sight, Elena turned back to Dave, who was standing there smiling down at her. "I'm guessing that while I was gone they gave you the whole 'Big Brothers' deal," she said.

Dave chuckled, "I got a taste of it. You're lucky to have them looking out for you."

"I know." Elena replied. After a moment she looked back up at him, eyes sparkling. "I really can't thank you enough for doing this for me, Dave."

"I'm just glad I could help you, since you helped us with our victory tonight," Dave stated.

"I just beat up Melina is all," Elena chuckled. "Again, thank you." Elena repeated as she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." Before Dave could say anything, Elena was already in her room.

_I should surprise her more often,_ Dave chuckled to himself before going back into the elevator to go to his own room.

Elena walked into her room to see Kenny and Scott trying to see what was on tv. "Okay, what did you guys say to him?" she asked them in a serious tone, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who us?" they both replied 'innocently'.

"Yes you," Elena chuckled walking over to the couch and making them move so she could sit between them. She laid her head on Scott's shoulder and let her legs lay across Kenny's lap. "Now, what did you say?"

"I think you'd be more interested in what _he_ had to say," Kenny smirked, referring to Dave.

"All right, then what did _he _say?" Elena asked getting annoyed.

"Not gonna tell you!" Scott laughed, ruffling Elena's hair.

"You both suck!" Elena pouted. "But for some reason I still love you guys."

"We love you too, Squirt," Kenny told her. "God only knows why, but we do." Kenny laughed as Elena playfully hit him in the arm.

"Wow, that's a name I haven't been called in a while," Elena sighed, laying on Scott's shoulder again.

"Well that's probably because you're never home!" Scott stated.

"I know," she said sadly. "So how are mom and dad doing?"

"Both are doing fine, and miss you. Dad says his stomach's been bothering him, but I'm sure it's not as bad as he makes it out to be. You should call them soon." Kenny replied.

"I will. Maybe tomorrow after you guys leave," Elena said tiredly.

"What's this? Our Squirt is tired? Little Miss. Ball-of-Energy?" Scott laughed.

"Haha. You'd be tired too if you kicked ass like I did tonight, Scoot," Elena chuckled.

"Now what have I said about that name?" he asked as he started tickling her.

"Stop! Stop it!" she laughed and begged, only to have Kenny join in on it too. "Evil! Evil!" she repeated, unable to say anything else. They finally released her, leaving her to start hitting them.

"Well listen, as fun as it is being beat up by our little sister, we should head to our room and get some sleep." Kenny announced.

"Yeah." Scott agreed as he stood up.

"Okay. We'll grab some breakfast tomorrow before you leave." Elena suggested as they both said it sounded good. After giving them both big hugs, Elena watched them leave her room. _First beating the hell out of Melina, a victory over MNM, and seeing those knuckleheads? I'd definitely call this a good night._

A/N: God I'm a horrible person. I can't tell you how sorry I am about the long update. Just got back to school and I've been inspired with some writing, so hopefully I'll have more on any of my stories up soon. Thanks as always for the support :)


	21. Mom and Dad

Chapter 21: Mom and Dad

The next morning around 10, Elena woke up and called her brothers to meet them for breakfast downstairs. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt n flip-flops before grabbing her purse and heading down to the lobby. Elena waited for them by the elevators, and saw them walking out, looking tired as hell.

"You guys look awful," she laughed.

"Well _you_ didn't stay up until 4am!" Scott yawned.

"Yeah, because I have more common sense than that. Trust me, 10 is sleeping in for me," Elena chuckled leading them both into the café she and Dave had eaten in before. Oddly enough, they all ordered the french toast.

"So, while you guys are too tired to be smartasses, what did you guys talk about with Dave last night?" Elena asked.

"You, duh!" Scott said with his mouthful.

"I know that!" Elena replied. "But what about me did you talk about?" she asked seriously.

"Don't worry Squirt, we didn't tell him anything for you to be worried about," Kenny told her. Elena nodded, feeling a bit relieved. "He really seems to like you though."

Elena started blushing, and tried to hide it by eating her food. "Well we are friends, and we do work together," she said.

"You know what he means. And don't bother trying to hide it, you like him too!" Scott winked.

"Shutup!" Elena said throwing a piece of food at him.

"Settle down children." Kenny chuckled, only to get two pieces of food thrown at him. "Kids" he sighed dramatically. All three of them laughed, and continued eating.

"So, what do you guys think of him?" Elena asked moments later.

Both of them just shrugged their shoulders, as if they didn't have an opinion, until Elena asked them again. "From what I've seen he seems to care about you. I mean hell, he paid all that money for us to be here with you. Then, from what we see him do for you on tv, he really does seem to be looking out for you. Which is good since god only knows what madness you get yourself into." Kenny chuckled. Elena just gave him an evil eye before looking to Scott for his opinion.

"I like him. If you're happy I'm happy." was his simple, yet pleasing response. "So everybody likes him! Can we move the topic to when you're gonna get us those hot divas numbers?"

"HA! Yeah right!" Elena laughed. Both Scott and Kenny kept begging her to at least mention them to the divas, only to get shut down every time. "You guys couldn't handle those women," she chuckled.

"Yeah we could," Scott whined, only making her laugh harder.

Once they were finished, Elena walked them out to the limo Dave had hired for them the night before.

"It was so good to see you guys again," she said while hugging them both goodbye.

"Good seeing you too," they both replied. After they both gave her a kiss on the head they got into the limo and drove off. Not before they both stood through the moon roof and yelled "WE LOVE YOU SQUIRT!"

Elena had tears and a smile on her face before heading into the lobby to go back to her room and get more sleep. Just before she got into the elevator, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Angel, it's Teddy Long," Long replied.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Long, what can I do for you?" Elena asked.

"Well, I saw what happened last night between you and Melina. What I figure is, that you two will have your own match against each other next Friday. How does that sound?" he asked her.

"Wow! I love it! I'm in," Elena replied, happy to finally get her hands on Melina, legally.

"All right then. I'll just give Melina a call and let her know what's going down. Holla holla holla!" Long said before hanging up.

"Yes!" Elena exclaimed before getting in the elevator. Once she got to her room, she remembered her promise to Kenny and Scoot to call her parents after they had left. "I should probably do that before I take a nap," she told herself pulling out her cell phone.

Elena heard the phone ringing, before an older woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey mom!" Elena greeted, happy to hear her mom's voice.

"Elena! It feels like it's been forever! We were able to watch your show last night. You didn't get hurt did you?" her mother asked worriedly.

Elena smiled at her mother's concern, "Nah. You know me, I don't get hurt, just irritated." Her mother laughed along with her.

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you sweetie, we've missed you so much!" her mom said.

"I know, I wish I could come see you guys, but my schedule is always crazy. But the second I get free time I'm coming home!" Elena stated determinedly. "How's dad doing? The guys said his stomach was bothering him."

"Oh you know your dad, a stomachache means he's got a deadly virus." Elena laughed, knowing that's exactly how her father was. "Oh! I knew the next time I talked to you I was gonna ask you something."

"What's that mom?" Elena asked.

"Who is that man that seems to be saving you every week?" Elena could just see the playful smirk on her mother's face now.

"Mom!" Elena whined.

"I'm just wondering! He's very good looking!" her mom said.

"His name's Dave Batista, I'm his and Rey Mysterio's new manager for a while. I'm trying to help them get their titles back," Elena explained.

"Are you two _simply_ work associates?" she asked slyly.

"We're friends mom!" Elena laughed. "So if you're done trying to get some dirt on me," she chuckled, "is dad around?"

"Sure. He's right here. I love you sweetie!" her mom called out.

"Love you too mom!" Elena replied, hearing the phone be passed to someone else.

"Is that my little girl?" an older man asked.

"Yes it is!" Elena smiled, glad to hear from her wonderful dad. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing all right! I may have a stomach virus, but other than that–"

"You do not!" Elena could hear her mother shout from a distance. Elena couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm thinking of going to a doctor, but I'll see if it gets better." he told her.

"Sounds like a good plan dad," Elena chuckled.

"I saw you kick some ass last night. Very nice!" her dad said, and she could hear him applauding.

"Well I learned from you dad," Elena told him. Elena's father always watched wrestling, and never missed a show, wanting to know everything that was going on in the business.

"Yeah, someone needs to shut that girl up! I hate it when she screams like a banshee!" her dad stated.

"You and me both, along with the rest of the world I'm sure. But next week, I promise to put a stop to it," Elena smirked.

"How so?" her father asked with interest, as Elena explained her match on Friday. "It looks like your calling in life is shutting that woman up!" her dad chuckled.

"Looks that way," Elena agreed.

"Well you know I'll be watching! Speaking of which..." her dad started.

"His name's Dave, and I'm the new manager for him and Rey Mysterio. I'm helping them get their titles back," Elena repeated, knowing where he was gonna go with his question.

"All right. Just know that if he tries pulling anything on you, you give me a call. I'll put that muscle to the test." Elena smiled at her dad's protectiveness of her.

"I know you will. That's why your number is on speed dial," she laughed, her father joining her.

"Well listen sweetie, you had a big night last night, and I want you to take it easy today. Get some rest, okay?" he told her in his fatherly tone.

"Yes sir," Elena saluted. "I'll give you guys a call before the next show. I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie." he replied, and both hung up. As soon as she put the phone down, Elena continued to think about her parents.

_I hate being away from them for so long. They've been through so much with me, it's hard to be away from them. You'd think I'd be used to it now but...oh well._

Elena's parents had always supported her in her dream to becoming a WWE Diva. Her father would always say that she had more talent, and was far better looking than any of them. In fact she had the most support from her father, who paid for and watched her training.

When she got the phone call that WWE wanted her as a full-time diva, her father replied to them, "You're gonna have the best on your team now. So take good care of her."

Her mother started crying, and hugged her so tight, saying how she would miss her being away from home. "If I could I'd send your brothers with you to look after you," she said.

"You know I'd be taking care of them!" Elena laughed, her mother joining her. They were the first people she called on her debut night.

Her match was about to start, when she called them in hysterics. "I can't do it! I can't! I'm not as good as those other girls!" she cried.

"Now you listen to me honey," her father said. "You've worked way too hard to back down now. Those other women? Most of them probably haven't made it through even half the stuff you have. You've conquered a lot of obstacles, and you're there because they know and we know that you'll be the best. All right?"

"Yes sir," Elena replied, wiping her tears away.

"He's right sweetie, you're there to bring hell! So let's see you do it!" her mom cheered into the phone.

"Okay. Thank you mom, dad." Elena hung up the phone, wiped her eyes, and walked confidently to the curtain for her first match ever in the WWE. _Hells yeah,_ was all that went through her mind when she heard her music playing for the first time, and she walked down to the ring.

_And there's a lot more hell to raise around here,_ Elena smirked to herself as she laid in her bed, finally ready for her nap.

A/N: Yay! More family! I figured if you guys liked the brothers you'd like the parents! Again, sorry for the delay, college is crazy, but you guys don't want or need excuses, just chapters! Lol. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	22. This Is MY Life

Chapter 22: This Is MY Life!

Friday night had come quicker than Elena had thought it would, realizing happily that she would be able to kick the crap out of Melina in the ring. Not only that, but her boys were going after the tag-team titles, and they were going to win. Elena checked to make sure she had her wrestling gear in the bag before she went down to the lobby to meet up with Dave and Rey.

By the time she got there, Rey was the only one waiting, with Dave nowhere in sight. "Hey Rey!" Elena greeted as she ran up to him.

"Hey chica," Rey replied.

"Where's Dave?" she asked him, looking around the lobby to see if she could find the missing superstar.

"To tell you the truth I thought he'd be here by now." Rey told her, joining her in her search.

"Hey!" they heard a new voice and turned to see Dave coming towards them. "Sorry I'm late, just had to check something before I came down," he told them.

Elena started chuckling, "You're not flying the rest of my family out here to see me are you?"

"Who told you?" Dave gasped, causing all of them to laugh. "In all seriousness," he started saying on their way to the car, "I was just checking the conditions on our title match tonight. What surprised me, was not that our match is a Steel Cage match, but that our manager has a match tonight too." Dave raised a brow at Elena, who avoided all eye contact.

"Oh really?" Rey asked with interest, looking at Elena.

"Who, me?" she asked innocently, but failed.

"So when were you planning to tell us this?" Dave asked her.

"Um, never, but since that's not gonna happen, I'm gonna tell you right now. Long made a match a little while ago for me and Melina, since he saw how well we got along outside the ring," Elena explained.

"It's a one-on-one match, right?" Rey asked her, with Elena nodding. "To tell you the truth chica, I'm not feelin' too good about this."

"Me neither," Dave added, Elena simply looking confused.

"What do you mean? I can easily kick her ass," Elena told them.

"We don't doubt that," Dave told her, "it's just that with tonight being the title match for the tag-team titles, I just know they're going to try something stupid."

"Listen, don't worry about it. I'm sure that those two pansies aren't going to do anything that could ruin their chances at retaining the titles. Besides, she's probably going to want to try to show the world that she can beat me," Elena said sarcastically. _Looks like I'll finally get to show her my Flying Angel after all,_ she smirked to herself.

"But just in case, I think one of us should be with you." Dave stated as the car came to a stop and the three superstars started getting out.

Elena seemed a little agitated at this point, "Listen Dave, I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine by myself. You guys have to be 100 for your match tonight, okay?" With that being said, Elena grabbed her bag and started heading inside.

Rey looked up at Dave, who sighed heavily and shook his head as he grabbed his things and headed in as well. Rey followed, not liking where this argument might lead to.

Elena walked into the Women's locker room, where Stacy and Christy were already dressed and ready for their match against Torrie and Dawn Marie. "Hey guys," Elena greeted not all that cheerily.

Stacy and Christy caught it immediately, walking over to her to ask what was wrong. "Everything okay?" Christy asked.

"Yeah. Well, I guess, I don't really know." Elena answered, confusing both of them. "Well I got a little mad at Dave, he made it sound like he doesn't believe I can beat Melina unless him or Rey is out there with me to protect me. I guess it just kind of got to me," she said sadly.

"Aw sweetie," Stacy smiled hugging her friend. "It just means he likes you."

Elena started blushing and chuckling a little, "Sure. Well my match is after yours, so I better go get ready. Then I have to be there when the guys become tag-team champs."

"Yeah!" Stacy and Christy cheered, making their friend laugh as she changed in the bathroom.

They both cheered even more when they saw Angel's outfit for her match. She had a dark purple tank top with purple fingerless fishnet gloves, along with a black skirt that had a purple butterfly and halo on the right hip and combat boots.

"Can you say..." Christy licked her finger and hissed, "HOT?" Stacy and Elena laughed as Elena checked herself out in the mirror.

"Well, I'll say that's it's good, but I don't think 'hot' is the word I'd pick," she chuckled.

"Because you never think you're hot!" Stacy interjected. Elena simply waved at her, starting her stretches to prepare for her match against Melina. "Well keep living in your denial on your hotness, and your denial of _other_ things," Stacy winked as she and Christy headed to the door. "We've gotta go kick ass, while you have to teach that bitch a lesson. We'll see you in a bit!"

"Bye guys! Good luck!" Elena replied with a smile and continued with her stretches. After about fifteen minutes of stretches and exercises, Elena turned on the monitor just in time to see Stacy and Christy's match end, not the way she had hoped. Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson double-teamed Christy while the referee wasn't looking, leaving her unable to kick out from Torrie covering her for the three count. "Damn," she cursed, shaking her head at her friends' loss. It hurt to see the look of disappointment on their faces, but she had to focus on the match coming up next. _Better get out there,_ she thought to herself as she started heading out.

Elena was in the hallway leading to the curtain, when someone caught her attention. Batista was standing there, in his wrestling gear, obviously waiting for her as he was leaning against the wall. When he noticed her walking towards him he stepped away from the wall and started walking towards her. "I've gotta go and have my match, but I'll talk to you afterwards, okay?" Elena asked with a smile, planning on walking right past him.

"Elena," he started as she continued walking towards him with no intention of stopping.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." she told him.

"Elena I don't want you going out there by yourself!" Batista stated sternly as she started passing him.

"Well I am, so I'm sorry you have a problem with it," Elena replied rolling her eyes. The discussion, to her surprise, wasn't over, as she felt a hand grasp her wrist. "Damnit I have to–" she didn't get to finish when Batista brought her back and placed her between him and the wall.

"You're not leaving until we actually talk about this," he growled, looking straight into her surprised eyes.

"Well I'm done talking about it. Don't forget, I'm also a WWE Diva, just like the pain in the ass I'm going to be fighting tonight. Do you see any of the other divas getting this kind of special treatment? Did you see my friends Christy and Stacy getting any kind of 'protection' during their match? I don't think so! So don't you come stomping up to me, telling me how to fight _my_ battles!" Elena exclaimed.

"This isn't just _your_ battle anymore! If Mark Henry goes out there–" Batista started.

"Then he goes out there, and you stay back here. I don't want you anywhere near that ring tonight, unless it's your match with Rey for the tag-team titles!" she yelled.

"Will you forget about those damn titles?" Batista shouted. "I don't care about those damn things if you end up in the hospital for them!"

"Well I _do_ care about them! And I know Rey cares about them too! We didn't work this hard, for this long just for you to say 'forget about them'! Now you're gonna stay back here with Rey to get ready for that match, while I go kick Melina's ass. Despite _your_ lack of faith in me, I'm going to do what I need to do. Now if you'll excuse me," Elena snarled, pushing him away from her and stomping to the curtain.

"Damnit!" Batista yelled and punched the wall, leaving a tremendous hole. He stormed back to the locker room where Rey was waiting for him to watch Elena's match.

"Yo! What's going on holmes?" he asked when Batista threw open the door cursing to himself.

"Elena. She thinks that just because I don't want her to get hurt, that I don't have any faith in her as a WWE Diva. She actually thinks that she can tell _me_ what to do! That if Mark Henry goes out there, _I _won't be _allowed_ to help her!" he yelled.

"Calm down, man!" Rey told him, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder. "I'm sure she's gonna be fine. She's a tough girl, she can handle herself, I promise you. If something does happen, we'll know what to do when the time comes. All right?"

Batista took a few deep breaths before trying to calm down, and sat down on the couch with Rey to watch the match.

A/N: WOW! I really suck at updating. I'm not afraid to admit it, but I am afraid I'm going to be yelled at for it, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update sooner! I promise :)


	23. Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

Chapter 23: Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

_Who the hell does he think he is? Trying to tell me what to do. This is my career, and he doesn't have any say in the matter!_ Elena yelled in her head as she waited at the curtain for her music. 'Wings of A Butterfly' had hardly started playing when Angel emerged through the curtain and stormed down the ramp. She needed to vent her anger, so the sooner the match started the better.

Angel was the first to appear in the ring, as she waited impatiently for Melina to make it to the ring. As soon as her music started she got even more pissed, seeing all the paparazzi and the red carpet being laid out for her. Melina was halfway down the ramp, posing, when Angel grabbed her by the hair and brought her into the ring.

"Ring the bell!" she yelled to the ref, who did exactly as she said. Once it rang, Angel slapped Melina across the face, then grabbed her hair and shoved her down to the mat.

Batista and Rey were both quite shocked at how aggressive Angel was, not knowing she had this kind of power and anger in her. It made Batista a little nervous, knowing it was him who caused it. But he and Rey continued to watch the match, as Angel continued her rampage.

Angel was about the clothesline Melina, when she sent a furry boot to her abdomen, stopping her in tracks. Another kick was sent to Angel's face, and made her fall to the mat. Melina already tried to end the match, but Angel kicked out at two. Melina yelled at the ref to count faster and tried for the cover again, only to have Angel kick out again. Melina grabbed her hair and pulled Angel to her feet in an attempt to throw her across the ring. Angel however sent several punches to Melina's abdomen, followed by a spear to the mat.

Countless blows were sent to Melina's chest and face, leaving Angel feeling more confident that she was going to win the match. Once it looked like Melina wasn't going anywhere, Angel stepped off and went to the turnbuckle, climbing to the top. _Time for my Flying Angel_, Angel thought as she prepared for her moonsault. However, she stopped, thinking this would be the perfect time to show the world her second best move; the Falling Angel, which was a suicide head-butt from the top turnbuckle. Angel stood tall at the top, ready to do her thing, when out of nowhere something big and black caught her eye. _This isn't happening,_ she thought as she turned her head to see what she hoped she wouldn't.

Mark Henry, bigger than life, was standing barely ten feet away from her at ringside. Angel's eyes widened at the sight, not expecting him to actually be there. He didn't seem to be moving, merely glaring at her, sending chills down her spine.

_I can't let him distract me!_ Angel thought and turned to see that her opponent had gotten up, and grabbed her hair to throw her off the top rope. Angel groaned at the pain, and tried to regain the air lost from her lungs. Melina was already on her, hitting her head against the mat, only to have Angel send a fist to her face. "You're mine!" Angel screamed and went after Melina, only to feel the ring shake incredibly before she could lay her hands on her.

Angel turned to see Mark Henry on the apron, ready to come into the ring. "You wanna mess with me?" he bellowed as he started stepping through the ropes. Melina escaped from the bottom rope, while Angel simply stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Oh shit," she cursed beneath her breath as she backed away from him, and tripped over her own feet. Before Mark Henry was even in the ring completely, the crowd started cheering, seeing the Animal, Batista as he ran down the ramp and jumped onto the apron. He grabbed Mark Henry and started punching him in the face, while he pulled him back through the ropes onto the apron with him. "Batista!" Angel cried, seeing both of the massive men fighting.

She tried running up to them, only to have Batista yell, "Stay back!" loudly and demandingly. While he was distracted, Mark Henry got another punch in to Batista's face, sending him flying onto the floor. Batista felt a horrible twist in his leg as he hit the floor at an awkward position. Angel heard him scream in pain, grabbing his right leg.

"Batista!" she cried again and didn't hesitate to run to him from another side of the ring. "Are you okay?" Angel asked him worriedly.

Before Batista could respond, he looked up to see Mark Henry advancing towards them, a smirk on his face. He struggled to stand up, and kept Angel behind him, despite his injured leg. "Stay behind me," he growled.

"But you're–" Angel tried to tell him, but he continued to push her back and keep her safely behind him as Mark Henry continued their way. Batista was limping really bad, falling to his knees again. Angel tried to help him up, only to have him push her away from Mark Henry to keep her safe.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Henry yelled, about to attack Batista again, when numerous referees and security guards came and dragged him out of the arena backstage. Two referees stayed behind to help Batista backstage to the medical room. Batista refused their help, but ended up needing it as they both took an arm and helped him walk. Angel followed behind with her head bowed, incredibly upset despite the fact that she was pronounced the winner due to a count out of Melina leaving the ring.

Once they got to the medical room, Batista noticed that Angel was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" he groaned, feeling the doctor put pressure on his injured leg.

"We don't know. She ran off somewhere as soon as we got you in here," the doctor told him.

"I want to know where she is," Batista told them angrily.

"Don't worry about her, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. You need to worry about you. Your leg is pretty bad, you're in no condition to wrestle tonight." the doctor informed him as he wrapped the leg.

"I don't care, I'm wrestling and I'm going to find Angel," Batista growled as he stood up and limped out of the room against the doctor's protests.

Meanwhile, Angel was in a hallway hidden somewhere, crying her eyes out. "I can't believe that just happened," she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I can't believe he just did that for me, after all I said to him. Damnit, why did I do that? Why did _he_ do that? Now because of me he and Rey won't be able to fight for the titles. I ruined their only chance, it's all my fault!"

"Angel!" she heard someone yell. Angel didn't look up, and covered her ears with her hands while curling up into a tighter ball. "Angel!" they yelled again, the voice all too familiar, despite being muffled by her closed ears.

_No. Don't let him find me. I can't face him!_ She begged in her mind, keeping her eyes and ears closed. When Angel finally opened her eyes, hearing mostly silence for the last few moments, she saw no one around and thought it safe to get out of there.

"Angel! There you are!" Batista exclaimed, seeing Angel finally revealing herself. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly while limping over to her. Angel couldn't say a word, merely choked back another sob, fresh tears running down. She wanted so desperately to run away and hide somewhere else where he couldn't find her. But her attention was completely drawn to the wrapped and injured leg, the cause of Batista's current limping. "I've been looking everywhere for...are you okay?" he asked noticing her wet face. Angel didn't even notice he was close enough to place his hand on her wet cheek, and was able to wipe away a falling tear. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," Angel cried and tried running away, only to have Batista take her wrist and spin her into his chest. "Let me go!" she told him trying to push herself away.

"No, I'm keeping you with me," he told her, with no malice or anger in his voice. His arms encircled around her waist and back, holding her tightly to him. Giving up on trying to fight him, she ended up crying into his chest, holding him to her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry," she repeated, sobbing with every word.

"You don't need to apologize, everything's fine. I'm fine, see?" Batista soothed, petting her hair to calm her.

"But what about your leg? It's all my fault that you got hurt and that you can't fight tonight for the titles," Angel cried, while somehow able to enjoy the feeling of Batista holding her so close.

"I told you before, I don't care about those titles, as long as you're safe," Batista told her while pulling back a little to look at her face. He wiped another tear away, cupping her cheek in the process. "I care about you Elena, and I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt."

Elena's eyes widened at not just what he said, but how he said it. "Dave...if I had never come to know you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and be in pain and–"

"Elena," he said cutting her off. She stopped at the mention of her name, feeling his other hand cup her other cheek. "I mean it when I say I never want to see you hurt, no matter what the cost. I am going to fight beside Rey tonight for those titles, and nothing is going to get in our way."

The confidence and fierceness of Batista's voice left no room for doubt in Elena's mind. However, the bandaged leg brought her painfully back to reality. "Bati–Dave, I want to believe you. But your leg is really hurt, and I don't want to see you hurt either. I don't want to see anything else happen to you," she told him.

"Elena, I promise you that I'll be careful. Rey will start off to give my leg extra time to recover. I'll be fine, and tag-team champions with Rey by the end of this match." Batista smirked, holding her to him again.

Elena smiled a little at his confidence, but remembered a very important flaw in Batista's plan. "But, the match is in a steel cage! Batista I don't think that this is–"

"Oh! There you are Mr. Batista!" a stagehand called out, running over to them. "Your match with Mr. Mysterio is next. Are you sure you're gonna compete?"

"Hell yeah I am," Batista replied without hesitation as he let Angel go and started limping towards the curtain to follow the stagehand.

"Wait!" Angel called out, grabbing Batista's arm. "You can't go out there like this! Not in a Steel Cage match!"

"I have to. I've gotta do I gotta do," he replied, gently removing his arm and limping with the stagehand. Angel stood there speechless, trying to think of a way to stop this. It was too late to go to Mr. Long's office to call off the match or make any changes.

After realizing that there was nothing she could do, she ran to the ring to do the only she could; cheer her guys on. Everyone was already in the ring, and the cage was already set down, keeping everyone in or out. Melina was cheering on her guys, telling them they had this, confident with Batista's injury. Batista and Rey turned in surprise to see Angel there, her hands on the chain link cage.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked them both.

"Don't worry, chica. We got this," Rey winked, turning back to focus on the match. Batista simply smiled and nodded at her before following Rey's example.

_Please, be okay._ Angel prayed in her mind as the bell rang.

A/N: Hey everyone! Told ya I'd update again soon! Lol. Thanks for the "not yelling" thing, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	24. Different Kinds of Pain

Chapter 24: Different Kinds of Pain

"Are you sure about this?" Angel asked them both.

"Don't worry, chica. We got this," Rey winked, turning back to focus on the match. Batista simply smiled and nodded at her before following Rey's example.

_Please, be okay._ Angel prayed in her mind as the bell rang.

The match was beyond intense, Mercury and Batista currently in the ring. Everyone could tell Batista was suffering from his injury, making MNM smirk and Rey and Angel worry. _Come on Batista, tag Rey in!_ Angel cried in her mind. Mercury had put Batista in a headlock, only to be pushed into the ropes and clotheslined into the mat. "Tag Rey!" Angel yelled, with Batista reluctantly obeying as he tagged his friend back into the match. Rey jumped from the ropes straight onto Mercury's chest, going for the cover. Nitro interrupted the count, making everyone curse at themselves.

Angel simply wanted this match over before Batista was hurt even worse. Nitro was thrown out of the ring, while Rey and Mercury went one-on-one. Rey tried to clothesline him, only to have Mercury catch him and perform a Sidewalk Slam. "Come on Rey!" both Batista and Angel cheered. Batista looked eager to get back in, but still in a lot of pain. Before Angel could even speak to him, Batista was tagged in again, releasing the animal by taking out both Nitro and Mercury. He tagged Mysterio in to help him take them both out at the same time.

Their fun was cut short, when someone's music started playing. Melina, Angel and everyone in the audience turned to see Mark Henry emerging yet again from the curtain. Angel didn't know what to do, Batista and Rey were too engulfed in the match to notice, and Mercury and Nitro were a little too unconscious.

At first she backed out of the way, away from the Strongest Man in the World, as he glared at her. He started going up the stairs to open the door, which Angel could not allow. _He hurt him once already, I won't let him do it again!_ Angel decided as she climbed onto the exposed apron. Without even really thinking, she jumped onto Henry's back, scratching and clawing at his neck and face.

Batista heard Angel's screaming, looking outside to see Mark Henry throwing her off of him to the ground. Batista glared at the pained look on Angel's face as she hit the ground. He hoped she would stay down and out of the way, but she was very determined to stop him. Angel ran and got a steel chair, hitting him with it as hard as she could. It vibrated madly in her hands, but unfortunately, it didn't affect Mark Henry as much. He simply turned and narrowed his eyes at her, distracted from the current task at hand.

"Angel! Get out of there!" Batista yelled.

Angel went for another shot with the chair, only to have him catch it in his huge hands. She tried to pry it out of his grip, but instead was thrown into the guardrail. Angel gasped at the air forced out of her lungs, but didn't have any time to recover. Mark Henry had come up to her and wrapped a hand around her throat and hauled her none-too-gently to her feet. She was suddenly over his head, staring down at the ground.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Batista demanded from inside the cage, trying to tear through it to get to Angel.

"Sure!" Mark Henry chuckled as he threw her helpless body right into the steel cage where Batista was standing. Angel felt the cold chain links crash into her as she fell hard to the floor. She coughed and gasped for air, feeling her wrist throb in pain and her head ache. Her eyes closed, but she could hear everything, especially Batista screaming wildly.

_Batista..._ she thought quietly to herself, before slowly opening her tired eyes. All she could see was Mark Henry stepping up the steel stairs, tearing the chain on the door like it was nothing. "No..." Angel groaned, trying so desperately just to get to her knees, then to her feet. She wasn't even able to get to her knees, without the assistance of the apron. Angel was just barely able to look into the ring, to see Mark Henry charging the injured Batista. "Leave him alone," she tried to yell, but went unheard by everyone.

The next thing Angel knew, Rey was knocked out in the middle of the ring, and Batista was charged into the cage wall by Mark Henry with the door of the cage. Batista tried to get up, only to be charged again, this time left on the ground for good. MNM left the ring feeling victorious, smirks on all their faces, including Mark Henry's. Angel's eyes were wide at the sight of what Mark Henry did to her friends. It took her all her strength just to crawl up the steel steps into the ring, where the cage was finally lifted.

Rey stirred, looking at Angel, almost dragging her body over to Batista, who wasn't moving at all. EMT's came running down the ramp to check on the three superstars, with a stretcher prepared for Batista. Rey was able to sit up, making his way over to Angel, who tried waking Batista up.

The medics tried taking Angel away from Batista's side, but not without her protests. "No! I have to stay with him! Batista!" she yelled as they insisted that she go with them backstage for treatment. Rey simply needed assistance as Angel did, but Batista was carried out on a stretcher. _It's all my fault,_ Angel thought as she watched Batista go one way, while she went another.

Rey was said to be okay, and that he simply needed to take it easy for the next few days. Rey wasn't happy to hear any of that news, eager to hear about the condition of his friends. Angel was told to have a sprained wrist, a gash on her head, and her leg bothered her a little bit. She was told the same as Rey, but was also given a cast for her right wrist, and a bandage for her gash.

"How's Batista?" she asked desperately, wanting so bad to have an answer.

"Well, from what I saw out there, his leg is in bad shape. He may be out of commission for the next two weeks, or even more. His ribs are a bit bruised, thankfully not cracked or broken, so those will take a few weeks to completely heal as well. Other than that, just a few bruises and small cuts. He may be knocked out for another hour or so." the doctor told her, knowing how worried she was about him.

"Is he still here?" Elena asked, wanting to see him, despite her orders to take it easy.

"Yes, but you need to worry about your injuries too. You might be able to wrestle next week, but we'll have to see how well you let yourself rest until then. Okay?" the doctor said. Elena nodded, and allowed a security guard to help her to a limo to take her to the hotel.

A/N: I'm sure a lot of my fellow Batista fans remember this horrid night. Mark Henry is a jerk! Grr. Lol. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter:)


	25. It's Not Your Fault!

Chapter 25: It's Not Your Fault!

Elena wasn't even paying attention, and was surprised to find herself back in her hotel room. It wasn't too long before anxious knocks were on her door, making her try to ignore them.

"Elena! It's us! It's me and Christy! Can we come in?" Stacy called from the other side of the door.

Honestly, Elena didn't want to see anyone right then, but she also didn't want her friends to worry about her. "Come in," she replied just so they could hear her.

The two divas bursted through the door and ran to Elena's side. "Are you okay? We watched everything! Mark Henry's going to be in big trouble for this!" Christy told her friend.

"Damn right he is! Oh sweetie, we're so sorry," Stacy stated. Elena didn't say a word, simply put her head in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Elena!" Christy said, bringing her friend into her arms as Stacy rubbed Elena's back soothingly.

"It's all my fault! He got hurt because of me! I'm such an idiot!" Elena cried into Christy's shoulder.

"No! No it's not your fault, no one is blaming you, so you shouldn't be blaming yourself!" Stacy told her. "It's that gorilla's fault for being such an asshole."

"But I told Dave not to help me, and I yelled at him, and I didn't stop him from participating in the match. Now he's seriously hurt," Elena stated, trying to calm her sobs.

"Honey, don't forget, he's also a WWE Wrestler. He's bound to get hurt at some point, and that's not your fault. Besides, we all know how crazy he is about you, and he's not going to let you get hurt." Stacy said.

"She's right," Christy added. "Just about the whole world knows that he cares about you. You're the only one who has yet to realize it. In fact, I think it'd be safe to say that he actually loves you."

Elena gasped and widened her eyes at those words. "No, it can't be like that," she stuttered, blushing madly.

"Hey! I can see you blushing! I guess that means the feeling's mutual," Christy giggled.

"I am not," Elena pouted, wiping her tears away. "I highly doubt it's anything like that. We just work together, that's all."

"Sure it is," Stacy said.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely what it is," Christy added sarcastically.

"Shutup," Elena chuckled softly, smiling a little again. She looked between her friends, giving each of them a hug, "Thanks you guys. You're the best."

"We try," Christy laughed, both of them hugging her back. "Now get some rest, and we'll hang out tomorrow, just us girls. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Just stop by whenever," Elena replied. After saying their goodbyes, both the girls left, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts.

_I'm sure they were just trying to make me feel better. They can't possibly think that Dave loves me. He's just protective of me, that's all. That's all._ Elena was now sad for entirely different reasons, not sure of what to think or feel. "A nice bath will calm me down." Elena carefully limped to the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it fill up the tub.

Once it was finished, Elena stripped herself of her clothes and eased into the hot water. A look at the ceiling and she was already bored, and returned to her original thoughts. "I'm sure it's because he's just a really sweet guy and a gentleman. That's why he's always protecting me, and looking out for me. But then again, there were all those times he would hold me, take me out to eat, and carry me. I'm sure he would do that for anyone though. What makes me so special? Nothing, that's what. That's why this whole conversation is pointless. Wait...I'm not talking to anyone else. Damnit this is irritating!" She cursed as she splashed the water in frustration. Elena made sure her new cast wasn't wet, staring at it as her first major injury in the business. "I can't believe I just got tossed around like that on national television," she sighed dejectedly to herself.

Her eyes then widened, "I just got beat up on national tv. Oh shit." Elena realized that there were people watching that she wished hadn't seen it. Then, as if on cue, her cell phone started ringing next to her clothes on the floor. "I'm not gonna like this," Elena sighed as she looked on the caller ID to see 'Home'. She pushed the 'Accept' button and held the phone to her ear, carefully. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, sweetie! Are you all right?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Yes mom, I'm fine, really," Elena replied. She could tell the phone was on speaker, with everyone talking at once.

"I swear if I ever see that bastard I'm kicking his ass!" her father screamed angrily.

Elena smiled a little at the protectiveness of her dad, "Dad don't worry about me. I just have a few bumps and bruises that's all."

"Bullshit Elena!" Kenny yelled. "You were limping out of the arena!"

"Guys, it's really not that big a deal. I promise, just a bit of sleep and I'll be feeling much better tomorrow. I'm going to take it easy for the next few days just to be sure. Okay?" she asked.

"Fine. But how's Dave doing? He looked pretty banged up," Scoot asked, almost causing Elena to drop her phone.

"Uh...well...he's uh..." Elena couldn't even continue, as she tried to stop her tears.

"Honey? Elena what is it?" her father asked.

"He's not doing that great. He uh...probably won't be able to wrestle for the next few weeks," she sobbed, hoping no one would notice.

"Oh Elena, what's wrong?" her mom asked her in that motherly voice of hers.

"It's all my fault mom," Elena cried.

"No it isn't sweetheart, and you know it isn't." her mom told her. "It's that maniac Mark Henry's fault, not yours. He's the one to decided to mess with my baby."

"Yeah, and he's gonna be the one that pays for it," her dad growled, angry that someone dared to lay a hand on his baby girl. "I'm calling that company tomorrow and telling them that if that bastard isn't fired by tomorrow I'm coming down there and kicking his ass myself."

Elena smiled again, wiping her tears away. "Dad, you know you don't have to do that. Besides, he'll probably be suspended or something. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"All right sweetie. Please take it easy and give us a call tomorrow, okay?" her mom told her.

"Sure thing mom. I love you guys." Elena said, getting the same response from everyone before hanging up. She put the phone on the floor, not really wanting to take a bath anymore, got out and dried off before changing into her pj's and going to bed.

A/N: I know, not a lot of action, especially by Dave and Elena. But do not worry, there is more to come! I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


	26. What They Said

Chapter 26: What They Said

The next morning Elena woke up to her alarm clock ringing at 11:30 am. _Why the hell do I set alarms on my days off?_ She thought angrily as she pulled back the covers and jumped into the shower before getting dressed.

While underneath the hot, running water, Elena could've sworn she heard knocking at her door. _Who could that be?_ She thought as she grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself before walking up to her door.

Elena didn't even think to look through her peep hole before opening the door. There in front of her, on crutches, was Dave. "Dave!" she gasped, looking at the crutches.

"Oh!" Dave also gasped, seeing that Elena was in nothing but a towel, and soaked. He tried looking everywhere but at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were uh...busy."

Elena looked down and realized the same thing he did, blushing wildly. "Oh, uh...well...yeah. Um, is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah uh...would you mind if I came in? Or would you rather you changed first, and I waited out here?" Dave asked.

"You can come in, I'll just change in the bedroom," Elena stammered as she allowed him in. "Go ahead and have a seat, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Dave replied as he made his was over to her couch and sat down.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Elena offered. Dave turned to answer her, stopping short at the sight of her. Her hair was still plenty wet, with droplets of water dripping from the ends onto the towel, with the rest of her body covered in water.

Elena noticed him staring, and started blushing even more. "Oh yeah, I should probably uh...I'll be right back."

Dave watched her go into the bedroom and close the door behind her. He slapped himself in the head for acting like an idiot. _Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert,_ he thought. He then looked over at the fridge, thinking he wouldn't mind a cold water. So he stood up on his good leg and started limping over to the fridge. However as soon as he got there, his leg started hurting, causing him to groan in pain and lean against the counter for support.

"Oh!" he heard Elena gasp once she came back out. "Here," she said as she helped him back over to the couch where he sighed in relief. Elena then ran over to the fridge and grabbed him his water. "You could've just asked me," she told him as she handed it to him.

"Well I didn't want to trouble you." Dave replied as he slowly took it from her. Elena merely stood there, suddenly aware of the fact that Dave was sitting in her hotel room. Her eyes went to the crutches that sat beside him, making her want to cry. Dave looked up at her from the couch, seeing her hold her arms and look away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Elena cleared her throat before saying, "I didn't know you were going to be on crutches."

"Oh yeah. They say I don't really need them, they're more of a precaution than anything. I should be off them after a few days." Dave explained. Elena merely nodded, trying even more not to look at him. "Elena," Dave said trying to get her to turn and face him, but failed. "Elena please look at me. This is isn't your fault you know, you can't be blaming yourself for this."

"That's what everyone has been telling me! I'm sick of hearing it! If it weren't for me you _know_ you wouldn't be this hurt right now! So don't sit there and try to make me feel better," Elena exclaimed as she walked to the sink and pounded the counter. She started crying, trying to be quiet about it, but it didn't work. The next thing she knew, Dave's arms were around her from behind, bringing her to his chest. Elena didn't fight it, but she didn't just give in either to the safe feeling of Dave's arms being around her.

"Do you know why everyone has been telling you this? Because it's true, it's not your fault. Mark Henry crossed the line, and I went after him to remind him that he doesn't disrespect my friends in my jungle," Dave whispered deeply in her ear. Elena almost collapsed right then and there at the tone of his voice. She was so weak that she didn't fight against him turning her to face him, his arms still around her waist. "Elena, I did get hurt, but it was worth it to make sure that you weren't."

"But Dave that's just it," Elena sobbed softly, "it's always because of me. You're always so worried about looking after me that you get hurt and you can't worry about yourself. I hate seeing you hurt, but it's even worse when it's because you were protecting me. I just...I don't know, I just wish that you didn't feel that you were responsible for me. I don't understand why..."

"Why what?" he asked her, tucking her wet hair behind her ear.

"Why me?" she replied, barely above a whisper looking up into his eyes for the first time during the whole conversation.

Dave was a little surprised to say the least at what she said. "Elena, you're a wonderful person, and I really care about you. You're smart, considerate, you're beautiful–"

"Please stop," Elena begged, cutting him off. "I don't deserve it, I know that I have so many flaws and I can't–"

This time Dave cut her off by placing his fingers beneath her chin and lifting it up gently. "Elena...nobody, and I mean _nobody_ gets to even suggest that I'm a liar. When I say you're beautiful," he said deeply and cupped her cheek in his hand, "then you are beautiful. Got it?"

Elena wanted so badly to argue, but his touch, his hold, even his eyes were entrancing her. Both of them, ever so slowly, started to lean towards each other.

A knock came at the door, with Christy and Stacy telling Elena to open up for their girls' day out. Dave quietly let her go so she could answer the door, both already missing the touch. Elena opened the door to see her two excited friends waiting for her. However their smiles turned into gasps when they saw Dave making his way back over to the couch to grab his crutches.

Both of them saw the blush that still resided on Elena's face. "Oh shit! We're so sorry, we didn't know you had company!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can come back later," Christy offered.

"Actually ladies, I was just leaving. I just wanted to make sure Elena was all right from last night. Now that she's with you guys I know she's in good hands," Dave smirked as he used his crutches to get to the door. Both of the women asked if he'd be all right, with Dave telling them not to worry and that he'd be fine. He then looked down at Elena, and gave her a wink before saying goodbye to Christy and Stacy. All three of them watched as he walked away before the two women grabbed Elena by the hands and pulled her back into the room.

"Tell us everything," Christy smiled.

"What? No, nothing happened. Like he said he just came in to check on me that's all." Elena replied. Both Stacy and Christy decided to go along with it and told her to get her things to go out. Elena smiled a little and grabbed her purse before walking out with her two best friends.

A/N: Seeeeeee? I'm getting better at updates! Lol. I know some of you were disappointed with the lack of Dave/Elena action last chapter, so I hope this helps make up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed:)


	27. Road Trip!

Chapter 27: Road Trip!

It was now Tuesday morning, and Elena was in much better spirits from last Friday. Her two friends were constantly taking her out and showing her a good time. _Thank God for those two weirdos of mine,_ she chuckled to herself. However today she would have to find a way to entertain herself, since both Christy and Stacy were at a photo shoot for the new WWE magazine. Elena was going to be in it as well, but her injury kept her from doing so. She growled at her wrist, wanting it to be completely healed. Luckily the doctor told her she would be able to wrestle by Friday, even though she wasn't scheduled for any matches.

Elena laid in her bed, wondering what she could do to have fun, since she was already sick of her hotel room. She noticed her phone and reached for it, to see if she could call someone to hang out with. The first name that really caught her attention was 'Dave'. "Hm, haven't heard from him in a while. I wonder how his injuries are," she said as she pushed the Send button and listened to it ring.

Elena didn't know she had been holding her breath until she let it out when Dave answered. "Hello?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Hey," Elena replied weakly, just realizing who she was talking to.

However she didn't realize the smile spreading on Dave's face as he recognized the shy voice on the other end. "Hey yourself. What's up?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Nothing much. I didn't wake you did I?" she asked him, suddenly becoming worried.

"No, not at all," he lied as he looked down at his pajama pants. "Haven't heard from you in a while, anything wrong?" he asked a little worriedly.

"No! No, I uh...I just wanted to know if you were busy." she told him.

"I've got nothing planned." Dave replied, smiling even more.

"Good, because I'm bored as hell and I have no idea what I should do. Christy and Stacy killed the shopper in me for the next few weeks," Elena chuckled.

"Well we're in good old Houston, I'm sure there's something besides shopping." Dave laughed, thankful that she didn't want to go shopping.

"It's amazing that I get to go to so many places, but I never really get to see them because of work. I've always wanted to come to Houston, but I've _really_ wanted to go to Dallas and go to their aquarium. I've never been to one before, and I heard Dallas has one of the best. But oh well," Elena sighed, dismissing the idea.

"Well why don't we?" Dave asked.

"Why don't we what?" Elena replied with a brow raised.

"Why don't we go to Dallas? It's only three hours away by car," Dave stated.

"Are you serious? No, it's okay we don't have to." Elena quickly told him, trying to talk him out of it.

"I'm being completely serious. We can take one of our cars and make a whole day out of it. What do you say?" Dave said.

Elena gave it serious thought, and smiled, "All right. But wait, what about your leg? I don't want you pushing yourself."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Dave told her.

"Well, if you're going it means that I'm driving to and from," she started, hearing Dave about to argue, "and I get to pay for the entire trip."

"Elena," he said.

"No! You're injured and I already feel guilty for making you come, so I'm paying for you. All right?" she told him sternly.

Dave loved the spunk she had in her voice, "If you insist. So when should we leave?"

"Well I still have to get dressed and get a shower. So how about we meet in the lobby in an hour?" Elena suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon," Dave said and hung up. He made his way into the bathroom to take a shower, smiling at the thought of the great day that awaited them.

Elena was smiling too as she also jumped into the shower and got ready for the day. When she was ready to go she had grabbed her purse and some water for the road. She looked in the mirror at her light jeans, pink and black sneakers, and her HIM t-shirt. Elena made her way down to the lobby, not seeing Dave there waiting for her. So she stood there for a few moments, watching the elevators.

It was another few moments before Elena saw an elevator with a certain Animal walking out with his crutches. It made her have second thoughts, but she couldn't look away from the white wife-beater, jeans and black sneakers. Dave was looking at her too, smirking as he made his way over.

"So, we ready to go?" he asked as his form loomed over her, despite the crutches.

Elena was ready to answer before she looked down at his crutches, an unsure look on her face. "Are you sure you can handle a trip like this?" she asked.

"I'm sure, and if you don't stop worrying I'll drive myself there and leave you here." Dave smirked, making his way to the door.

"There's no way you're driving and getting yourself killed. I don't need that on my conscience." Elena chuckled as she caught up to him and pulled her car keys out.

They made their way over to Elena's silver Pontiac Grand Am, and got in. Elena had to be careful driving around in a new city, and to somewhere she had never been before. Luckily Dave knew how to get around better and how to get them to Dallas. Both of them were not looking forward to being in a car for three hours, but didn't mind the company at all.

The way up there was quite enjoyable, with one or two pit-stops on the way to stretch or get something to eat. It was good all around, until they physically got into the city and Elena didn't know where she was going.

"Where's the aquarium?" she asked Dave, who was also trying to figure out where they were. He tried giving her instructions, but her nervousness got the best of her and he told her to pull into a car garage. "How far away are we from the aquarium?"

"It's quite a walk, it'll be a long while before we get there on foot," Dave explained getting out of the car with his crutches.

Elena got out as well, "Well there's no way you're gonna make it on crutches."

"Oh I know," Dave replied, walking away. Elena raised her brow in confusion, when he continued, "I know of a better and more fun way to get there."

Elena didn't know what he was talking about, but followed him down the sidewalk into a store. As soon as she saw what was inside she shook her head, "No. No way."

A/N: Howdy! Well Dave and Elena are headed down to good old Dallas. Perhaps some sparks will fly? Perhaps a kiss? Perhaps a innocent grab of the butt? I don't know, lol. Read on and find out! Hope you liked the chapter:)


	28. An Interesting Day

Chapter 28: An Interesting Day

Elena got out of the car as well, "Well there's no way you're gonna make it on crutches."

"Oh I know," Dave replied, walking away. Elena raised her brow in confusion, when he continued, "I know of a better and more fun way to get there."

Elena didn't know what he was talking about, but followed him down the sidewalk into a store. As soon as she saw what was inside she shook her head, "No. No way."

All around her, were mopeds, in every size and color. Elena saw Dave up at the counter asking to rent one for the day. "You're not renting a moped!" she told him.

"Oh yes I am," Dave chuckled, signing the forms and handing the man the money. "And it looks like I just did." Dave asked the owner to bring it outside for him to take.

"I can't believe this," Elena sighed to herself as she followed the two men.

"Thanks a lot," Dave told the owner and shook his hand, before strapping the crutches to the back and then sitting in the driver's seat.

"Well that's nice for you, but how am I getting around?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest. Dave simply held his arms open in front of him, "Oh no. I'm not riding on your lap."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust mopeds, okay? Especially when there are no seatbelts," Elena told him.

"Have you ever been on one?" Dave asked with a brow raised, seeing her blush and look away with a pout. "I'll take that as a no. Listen, I promise that you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Elena saw how sincere he was, as he stretched his hand for her to take. She slowly slipped her hand into his as he gently pulled her to him. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her onto his lap, so that both her legs draped over the side. As soon as Dave started the moped, it shook and she almost fell off, causing her to hurriedly wrap her arms around his neck.

"You all right?" he asked her, keeping arm around her back to keep her secure. Elena nodded, not liking this idea at all, so she held on to dear life when Dave started driving the moped. Dave could feel her clutching to him as they rode, and couldn't help but enjoy it. When they came to a stop light, Dave had stopped a little too quickly and caused Elena to lose her balance a little. Dave dropped his hand from one of the handles and wrapped around her to keep her up. However, when he felt where his hand had landed, he started blushing. Elena looked down to see that his hand had actually landed on her butt. She raised a brow at him, trying not to laugh at the blush on his face. They ended up being honked at since they had yet to notice the light turning green.

It was another few minutes before they finally got to the aquarium, and Elena couldn't be happier. They parked their moped and ran to get tickets for the entrance and one for their dolphin show. Elena took Dave by the hand and dragged him to all of the different exhibits. She was a little nervous around the sharks, hugging Dave's arm to her when one of them came out of nowhere up to the glass.

Dave watched the childlike look in her eyes at every different exhibit, and it was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "Dave! It's time for the dolphin show!" Elena exclaimed and dragged him to the show. When they sat down, one of the trainers started looking around for a volunteer to help with the show.

"Excuse me," one of them asked in Elena's direction. "Would you like to be part of the show?"

"Who, me?" Elena asked surprised. The trainer nodded, "Sure, I'd love to."

Dave chuckled as Elena gave him an excited smile as the trainer led her down to the pool. Everyone watched as Elena told the dolphin to roll over onto it's stomach and let her pet it. She was taught other hand signals too, and watched as the dolphin did them all perfectly. Dave could tell Elena was having the time of her life, and was glad to see it from what had happened on Friday. Speaking of which, he rubbed his leg a little, noticing that it was starting to hurt.

However he kept it to himself, knowing that Elena would simply worry about him instead of enjoy herself. Elena came back after she was done and sat with him for the rest of the show. In the corner of her eye she saw Dave rubbing his leg. "You okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Dave replied, trying to convince her, and knew that if he looked her in the eye he wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"Are you sure? Because we can leave if you want," Elena said, pretty worried that she had made him push too hard on his bad leg.

"We're not leaving until you've seen all you need to see here," Dave told her, giving her a smile and then turning back to watch the rest of the show. Elena decided that she was worrying too much and watched the show as well. The dolphins definitely distracted her from the pained look on Dave's face.

Once the show was over, Elena decided they would stop at the gift shop and then go grab a bite to eat. As soon as they walked in, Elena was all over the place trying to figure out what to buy. Dave was just left there on his crutches to watch her run in circles, laughing at her the entire time. While she was busy he noticed something that she would probably enjoy having. Dave made his way over to the shelf and pulled it off and took it to the counter.

He kept an eye out knowing that if she saw him she wouldn't let him pay for it, and he barely made out of paying for the moped alive. The lady asked if he wanted a bag but he said no and simply got back to the store entrance and waited for Elena to come out. When she finally did, she seemed to have a disappointed look on her face.

"Couldn't find anything you wanted?" Dave asked her, the object waiting behind his back.

"That's just the problem, I wanted _everything_! So I just figured it'd be best not to get anything," Elena sighed and started walking.

"Now is that anyway to remember your first day at the aquarium?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Elena simply shrugged, wondering what he was smirking about. "Surprise." Dave said and pulled out the gift from behind him. Elena gasped at the adorable stuffed white baby seal he was holding in his hands.

"Did you really get this for me?" Elena asked as she took the cute animal in her hands.

"Well at first I got it for me, but then I thought the guys might think it odd for me to have a baby white seal. Then I figured you were right here so..." Dave said, earning a hit in the chest, but a laugh as well.

"Thank you Dave," Elena smiled, giving him a hug. Dave would've enjoyed the closeness more if his leg didn't start acting up.

"You gonna name it?" he asked her as they pulled away.

"Yep. Her name is now Nadia." Elena announced proudly. Dave just nodded, liking the name. "Come on let's get out of here. I'm hungry and we're burning daylight." Elena said, unconsciously taking his hand in hers and walking with him outside. She didn't realize Dave was very aware of their hands together, and was able to ignore the pain for a few minutes.

A/N: Okay, just a few things: 1) I have no idea if you can actually ride mopeds around in Houston, lol, but let's pretend you can. 2) Elena and Dave probably broke a bunch of laws with how they were riding on the moped, lol but I thought it was cute. As for the aquarium, that was pretty much what happened when I went there, minus Batista. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	29. It Was a Good Day

Chapter 29: It Was A Good Day

Once they got outside they headed for the moped, Dave suddenly realizing that with his leg hurting it'd be difficult to drive. Also having Elena sitting on his lap wouldn't help things either. Somehow, just thinking of having Elena so close to him, holding herself to him, he wasn't willing to give it up because of a little pain.

"You ready to go?" Elena asked standing next to the moped.

"Yes ma'am. Where would you like to go to eat?" Dave asked as he strapped down his crutches and sat in the driver's seat.

"Anywhere is fine with me," she replied as she slowly got onto his lap. Dave had to hold in a cringe at his hurt leg, thanking God that Elena didn't notice. Her arms were already around his neck while her legs were dangling over his. Dave stated that they would see what restaurants they had and decide on the way.

They had been driving for a few minutes when a shot of pain surged through Dave's leg. The pain caused him to swerve greatly, almost hitting a parked car along the curb. Elena screamed and held onto the Dave even tighter, which caused Dave to realize that he needed to pull over before he got Elena hurt. So he parked along the sidewalk in front of a pizza place, saying that they should probably eat there. Elena was a little too shaken up to say anything, and simply got off the moped and waited for Dave to head inside.

Once they placed an order, Dave told Elena he was heading to the bathroom. Elena sat at the table waiting for their pizza, while Dave headed to the back. "Anybody in here?" Dave asked as he walked in. He was grateful to not see nor hear anyone else in the bathroom. Once he was sure he was alone, he groaned loudly at the pain throbbing in his leg. Dave tried rubbing it and massaging it, but it did little good. He sat down on the floor, trying to wait until some of the pain subsided before heading back out.

The pain eased just the tiniest bit, making Dave think that now was the best time to head back to his table. Again he had to hide the pain in his face as he walked out on his crutches to the table. "Everything all right?" Elena asked, saying that he had been gone a long time.

"There was a line," Dave replied. Elena seemed skeptical, since she hadn't seen anyone besides Dave go in or come out. Before she could explore things further, their pizza had arrived. "Let's dig in!" Dave chuckled, grabbing a huge piece of pizza and taking a bite. Elena laughed, following his example, exclaiming that it was one of the best pizzas she had ever eaten.

Once they were both done, Elena noticed that the sun was almost set. "Well we should probably head back to Houston. We've got quite the drive ahead of us."

Dave groaned a little, thinking of sitting in a car for three hours with his throbbing leg. He noticed Elena's worried look, having heard his groaning. "Just a little too much pizza," Dave stated.

"I didn't know 'a little too much' of anything was in a wrestlers vocabulary," Elena chuckled. Dave smiled, walking with her to the moped outside. Before he could sit down in the driver's seat, Elena put her hand on his arm. "You're not driving."

"Then who is?" he asked her, which earned him a hit in the arm. "Elena you've never driven one of these, you sure you want to?"

"I've been watching you all day and it looks easy." Elena told him with her arms crossed. "Come on, just run things over with me and we'll see how it all works out," she said sitting in the driver's seat. Dave rolled his eyes with a chuckle, finally giving in to Elena's idea. He showed her the basics, with Elena saying she understood. "Now, even though I understand how to work it," Elena started.

_Hell yeah you do,_ Dave thought to himself.

"There is a bit of a problem." she said. Dave raised a brow to hear what she was going to say. "You're a little too big for my lap," Elena laughed. Dave laughed as well, but simply strapped his crutches to the back and straddled the vehicle behind her. _I'm kinda missing the lap thing_, Elena thought, but ignored it as Dave told her to get going. When Elena started driving it, she felt Dave's arms wrap around her firmly from behind. _Maybe this is better than the lap thing_, she chuckled to herself as she drove.

Every few minutes, Elena could feel one of Dave's arms leave her waist to rub his injured leg. She couldn't ask if he was all right, since he wouldn't be able to hear her, and she needed to concentrate on the traffic in front of her. They made it one piece to the rental shop and returned the moped to it's owner.

Dave started walking in the garage on his crutches, his leg suddenly throbbing in pain. He shouted as he fell to the ground clutching his leg. "Dave!" Elena cried and knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he groaned, "I'll be fine."

"It's been bothering you all day, hasn't it?" she asked solemnly, knowing that something had been wrong.

Dave looked into her eyes, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this. "It wasn't that bad earlier today." he said to her.

"Then it's been getting worse?" Elena exclaimed.

"Listen, let's just get in the car and head back to Houston," Dave suggested a little angrily and started to stand up.

"I don't think you should stay in a car for so long with your leg bothering you like this." Elena told him, helping him up.

"Well last I checked you weren't a doctor or my mother," Dave replied and started walking without her.

Normally, this would be when Elena would yell back about how she was simply trying to help him because she cared about him. However, she kept her thoughts to herself and followed him to the car.

Dave was already feeling guilty for what he said, and was surprised by the lack of ringing in his ears from what was supposed to be Elena's yelling. Neither of them said anything as they both got in the car, despite how much they disliked the quiet.

They had barely gotten out of the garage when Elena could hear Dave groaning and his face contorting from the pain. She knew he wouldn't last three hours, so she decided to do something about it.

Elena drove for at least twenty minutes, until she found a hotel and pulled into their parking lot. "What are we doing here?" Dave asked.

"We're staying here for the night," Elena told him simply and started getting out of the car.

"We're not staying here for the night, we need to get back to Houston!" Dave called from the car.

Elena then stormed up to his window, "Well I've decided that I'm not driving for three hours in the dark. And since I'm the one driving, it looks like you don't have a choice. I'll go ask for our rooms." With that being said, Elena walked back inside.

Dave didn't know whether to be angered by her babying him, or a little turned on by her spunk. Before he could decide, he grabbed his crutches and started heading inside to talk to Elena.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any doubles left. We have two singles, but that will cost extra," the concierge told Elena as Dave walked in.

"Well it looks like we're hitting the road then," Dave stated, thinking he had won.

"I'll take one single," Elena told the man and handed him her credit card.

"Oh I see, so now you're ignoring me by getting your own room, leaving me to pay for mine, right?" Dave asked a little irritated.

Elena turned and faced him, "No. We're both staying in the room. I'm not leaving you alone with your leg hurting you like that." she replied simply and got their key. "Let's go," she said and started heading down the hallway where their room was.

"Elena you can't possibly be serious," Dave sighed.

"Apparently I can be, because I am." she retorted as she stuck their key into the lock and opened the door.

The room wasn't as glamorous as their usual hotel rooms, but it had its charms. There was a small couch with a medium sized tv across from it, and a connected bedroom with a bathroom connect to that. The bed was queen-sized, with a small tv in that room as well.

"Go ahead and sit down and I'll look at your leg," Elena said putting down her purse on one of the small tables.

"I don't need you to look at my leg, it's fine" Dave growled irritably. Elena just rolled her eyes at him and picked up her purse again. "Where are you going?" he asked her as she made her way past him.

"To hang out with the other adults since there aren't very many in here," she replied as she left the room.

"Elena," Dave called out, opening the door and calling her name again. She ignored him as he watched her hug herself, obviously hurt by his attitude and anger towards her.

When he knew she wasn't coming back, Dave walked back into the room and sat down on the couch. He hung his head down in shame, while running his hands through his hair. This is one of the times he didn't know what to do; he knew if he called her she'd just ignore him, and his leg kept him from running after her. As much as Dave hated sitting and waiting, he realized it was all he could do.


	30. Okay, It's Good Again

Chapter 30: Okay, It's Good Again

Dave opened his eyes at hearing the door opening, even though he didn't remember ever falling asleep. Once his vision cleared he saw that it was Elena walking in with plastic bags in her hands.

Elena apparently didn't know he had been sleeping, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Where have you been?" Dave asked tiredly.

Elena put the bags on the table, "I went out shopping for a few things at a store only a few minutes from here."

"You shouldn't be going out in a new city by yourself," Dave told her sternly.

Elena seemed to be ignoring him as she pulled out all the different items she had bought. "Since this was kind of unexpected, I decided to get a few things for the night." As she was speaking she pulled out two toothbrushes, some toothpaste, mouthwash, a small bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap and some deodorant for both of them. "I also bought some ibuprofen for your leg." she said handing it to him. Dave looked at everything, and then at the girl who went out of her way to get them. "Something wrong?" Elena asked him.

Dave thought a moment before quietly responding, "No. I was just thinking..."

Elena didn't press anything further and stood up to walk into the bathroom. Dave heard the faucet running for a minute before Elena walked back out with a glass of water. "For your ibuprofen," she said. "I really think you should take some, it'll help with the pain. And don't bother telling me that there isn't any."

Dave simply nodded and accepted the glass of water from Elena's hands. Elena took the items she bought and placed them in the bathroom. When she came back she didn't know if she should say anything; Dave could be scary when he was mad. Although she was happy to see him taking the ibuprofen. Elena simply watched Dave take the medicine and lean back in the couch to wait for it to work. However she could see the pained look on his face, and his hand constantly rubbing his leg to make it better.

Elena couldn't stand to see him in so much pain, especially when she felt that she was the one that caused it. So without a word she sat next to him on the couch, and tried lifting his leg up. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Put your leg up here," she told him. Dave had a brow raised, but did what she said as she let it lay across her lap. "Now lay down and relax."

"Elena–" Dave started, but one stern look from her told him to shutup and listen. Once he was laid down, he could feel Elena's hands running down his leg. Dave kind of jumped at the touch, "Elena what..." but he stopped when he realized how good it felt.

"I figured this would help to ease the pain while you wait for the ibuprofen to work," Elena explained while focusing on his leg. Dave had to admit, this girl knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well. Elena could hear the small moans coming from Dave, and she couldn't help but smile. While she was focusing on his leg, Dave was watching her massage it. He was actually able to relax and let Elena do her thing. "Is this helping?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," Dave groaned quickly, smiling at her, which caused her to laugh. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome." Elena replied.

"No," Dave started, as Elena looked at him. "I mean for everything you've done today. I do appreciate it."

"Well I guess since you're always so busy taking care of everybody else, it's difficult to accept help from others." Elena said with a small, understanding smile.

"Even so, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I'm sorry." he said stated sincerely.

"I know, and it's okay." Elena told him. "But, when you're in pain you need to say something or else I'll put you in even more pain, you hear me?" she asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Dave chuckled, still smiling at her. Elena started blushing and continued to work on his leg.

After a few quiet minutes, Elena decided to stop and give the pill a chance to work. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Would you?" he said.

"I asked you first," Elena chuckled. Dave finally consented and said he could definitely eat something. "Okay then. I'll go order us some food service. Or do you want me to run out and get something?" she asked.

"You're not doing anymore running around tonight. I don't like you driving around in a city that you don't know. Especially by yourself," Dave told her.

"Room service it is then," she replied as she picked up the phone. "Hello, I'd like to order some room service for room 213. Yes we'd like two turkey sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, and mayo. We'd also like some diet cokes. Thank you."

Dave was amazed at how well she seemed to know him so well that she actually ordered without having to ask what he wanted. "You know me too well," he smirked to her as she sat next to him again.

"I'm sure you've got a few more tricks and secrets I have yet to see," Elena laughed. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Tv?" Dave suggested.

"Sounds good," Elena replied and turned it on. Of course there were a few times they had to fight for the remote. Like when Dave refused to watch ER, while Elena refused to watch football. At one point, Dave actually took the remote from Elena, and she didn't like it at all. "You give that back!" she laughed as she tried to reach for it. Dave stood up and changed the channel to football.

"I don't think so," Dave chuckled as Elena tried to get it back. Dave simply held it over his head to keep it away from her. She actually tried to jump and get it from him, only to end up knocking into him. Dave wrapped an arm around her as they both fell onto the couch laughing. Elena finally got the remote back and tried looking at the different movies.

"Are you willing to watch 'The Punisher'?" Elena asked.

"Hell yeah, I love that movie," Dave replied.

"Me too. Tom Jane is hot!" she laughed. Dave just raised a brow at her, causing her to laugh some more. Neither of them realizing they were on top of one another. Elena simply laid her head on Dave's chest as his arm laid around her back.

Both of them were so into the movie that it took a few minutes for either of them to notice a knock at their door. Elena was the one to slowly get up and answer the door to get their food. Once the food was delivered, Elena brought it over to the couch for both of them to eat.

A/N: All right, so they made up, you guys happy? Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


	31. Battle of Couches and Beds

Chapter 31: Battle of Couches and Beds

It was a while before the movie had ended, and they both realized they should probably go to sleep. They both looked at the one bed, and then looked at each other. _Maybe I should've thought this out better before I did this,_ Elena thought to herself.

"I could take the couch," Dave offered.

"Are you kidding? You're the hurt one, you're taking the bed," Elena told him.

"You're not sleeping on the couch Elena." Dave said with a stern look.

"Well neither are you!" Elena retorted. "Then I'll just grab one of the pillows and a blanket and stay on the floor."

"Damnit Elena you're not sleeping on the floor!" Dave laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Elena, there is a perfectly good bed here, and it's big enough to fit both of us. If you're really uncomfortable sleeping in the bed with me just say so," he said.

"No! I don't have a problem with it at all!" Elena exclaimed, perhaps a little too quickly. She started blushing when Dave slowly crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "What I meant was...that's not what the problem is."

"Then what _is_ the problem?" he asked her.

Elena stammered continuously, trying to realize a problem he would buy. "What if I roll over onto your leg and hurt you?"

"I don't think that'll happen Elena." Dave told her.

"I really don't have any problem sleeping on the couch. If anything I'd feel much better if you took the bed. The couch is really comfortable, I almost fell asleep on it!" Elena said.

"Yeah but you weren't on the couch, you were on me," Dave laughed. Elena started blushing even more and almost started to pout.

"Well whether you like it or not I'm sleeping on the couch!" she told him as she stormed into the other room with the couch.

"Are you sure you don't need me to be your pillow?" Dave continued laughing.

"I'm sure!" Elena yelled from the other room and simply laid down and tried to go to sleep. She didn't realize she had forgotten a blanket and pillow until they were placed over her.

"Goodnight Elena," Dave said, and she could practically see the smile on his face.

"Goodnight Jerk," Elena growled, trying to hide a smile. While she laid there, she could hear Dave getting ready to go to sleep. First she heard him just sitting on the bed and taking his shoes off, followed by the removal of his wife-beater. A shiver went through her as she thought about it, and heard him slip underneath the blankets and turn off the lamp.

A few hours later, Dave woke up to a strange sound from the other room. "Elena?" he called out quietly. The sound continued, so he got up and slowly made his way into the room. When he got closer, he realized that Elena was crying. "Hey," he said softly as he knelt beside the couch. When he was close enough, he saw that she crying in her sleep. Dave gently shook her shoulder, telling her to wake up.

Elena's eyes slowly opened, and even she was confused as to why her face was wet. Then her dream came flooding back her, and she saw Dave's face close to hers. "Dave?" she asked.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm here," he replied, wiping the tears from her face. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering him, Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him. "Thank goodness," Elena whispered, apparently shaken from her dream.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Dave asked her. He felt her nod in the crook of his neck, and she started crying again. "Shh. It's okay, I'm here, and it's all over." he whispered to her, holding her tight. Dave pulled away and looked into her glistening eyes, "do you want to talk about it?"

At first Elena didn't want to seem like a helpless child telling her mom about her bad dreams. But she saw that he really wanted to help, so she decided to tell him, "It was about you." Dave simply nodded to have her continue. "It was Friday night all over again. Except...when you fell from the apron, you got hurt so bad that you couldn't stand up. Then somehow you, me, and Mark Henry were all in the steel cage. Henry took off the door and started beating you with it, and you were screaming and screaming and I couldn't help you. I tried to help you, I swear I did!" she exclaimed, suddenly going into hysterics.

"Shh, shh, sweetie it's okay," Dave said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Then...you stopped screaming, and all I could see was Henry laughing at you. You weren't moving at all, and I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried, suddenly feeling Dave pull her to him.

"It's all right, it was just a dream. I'm fine, see?" Dave asked her. Elena nodded, but it didn't seem to make her feel any better. "You know Friday night wasn't your fault, don't you?"

Elena's silence told him she believed otherwise. Dave slowly explained to her again that it wasn't her fault and that she was only hurting herself by thinking so. Elena simply didn't respond, and just wanted to be held by him for a while. Dave knew he couldn't leave her alone after a dream like that, so he decided to literally take things into his own hands. "Come on," he said and lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him.

"Helping us both to sleep better," he replied as he carried her back into the bedroom. When he gently set her down, Elena noticed that he was only wearing his jeans, and the moon was hitting him perfectly from the window. Lucky for her, it was dark so he couldn't see her blushing. Dave then knelt down and took off her sneakers so she could sleep more comfortably. He then stood up and had Elena stand up with him so he could pull the sheets back. He set her down and covered her up with the blankets. After a quick smile Dave went back to his own side of the bed and slipped in with their backs to each other. "Goodnight, Elena."

Elena didn't respond, making Dave think that she had fallen asleep already. Instead, he felt her scoot under the blankets and gently pressed herself against his bare back. "Goodnight, Dave." Dave turned over and wrapped his arms around her and kept her to him. "Thank you." she yawned and went to sleep.

When he could heard her even breathing, he replied, "No. Thank _you_." Dave closed his eyes and slept much better than he thought he originally would.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I love how cute it is myself, though I wish it were me. GAH! Put your hands in the air if you're with me! Lol. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep'em coming! :)


	32. Good Morning

Chapter 32: Good Morning

The morning sun woke Dave up first, and he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Elena's head resting on it, with her hair spread around her face. A smile crept to his lips as he just watched her sleep. This was the first time Dave had ever been able to see her first thing in the morning, and she looked beautiful. As slowly as possible, he eased his way from underneath her, and gently set her back onto the bed. Dave stood there and looked at her, she looked so peaceful and natural. The weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders when she was asleep, and he was grateful for it. Instead of waking her up, he decided to grab a quick shower and get ready to get on the road again.

When the shower had started running, Elena could hear it and woke up. It took her a minute to realize where she was, and simply sat up to get her thoughts together. When she saw the bathroom door closed and heard the water, she knew that Dave was taking a shower. Elena slowly got out of the bed and stretched her arms. When she saw how she looked in the mirror she almost screamed.

"How in the hell did I end up looking like this?" she exclaimed, with her smeared makeup and red eyes and monstrous hair. Out of all the things she forgot to buy it was a hairbrush. But, being a woman she had a solution to everything, and simply pulled out a hair tie from her purse. However the smeared makeup had to go, and there was no way she could use the bathroom while Dave was in there...naked. So she decided to just wait until he was done and then go in after him.

When she heard the door open, she turned to see Dave fully dressed, towel-drying his hair. "Hey there," he greeted as he walked in.

"Good morning." Elena replied cheerily, perhaps a little disappointed that he thought of getting dressed before coming out. _Bad thoughts!_ She thought to herself. "If you're done in there I'd like to use it."

"Sure thing. I left the shampoo and stuff in there for you. There should be another towel too," Dave told her.

"Great. Thank you." she said and made her way into the bathroom. Elena hardly waited so strip down and step into the hot water. While she was getting clean, her mind wandered, wondering if maybe Dave was having the same thoughts about her that she had about him when he was in there. Then she asked herself why it should even matter whether or not he was thinking about her, at all. For some reason it did, and she was scared of it.

Meanwhile, Dave was waiting for Elena and getting ready to head out. Amazingly enough, the running water in the bathroom did make him think of the young woman inside. Then last night started coming back to his head; how close they were the night before. Even more so, that Elena was the one who asked for that closeness. This is the woman who always focused on her flaws, not that there were any, and tried to keep herself from getting that close. These thoughts led him to think about how he felt about her, and a smile came to his face. Before he could think anymore about it, the door to the bathroom opened.

Elena stepped out, fully dressed, and was tying her wet hair back. "That was nice," she chuckled. "Let me just get some stuff packed and we can get back on the road."

"Sounds good, take your time." Dave replied and looked around to make sure he had everything he needed. He grabbed his cell phone from one of the night stands, and saw that he had two missed calls. One was from Rey, and another from Theodore Long. While Elena was still getting ready he decided to give Rey a call.

"Hello?" Mr. 619 answered.

"Hey man, it's Dave. I saw you tried calling me and decided to call you back. So what's up?" he asked.

"Well I spoke to Long today, and he says there's something going on this week at Smackdown. He said he couldn't give me all the details, and that he tried to call you and Angel to let you guys know. So then he called me to call you two and I figured you guys were together," Rey said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah she's with me, we went on a road trip yesterday and ended up staying in a hotel," Dave explained, "and don't you say anything. Nothing happened."

"All right Holmes, I didn't say anything," Rey chuckled.

"But what does any of this business have to do with Elena?" Dave asked him.

"Well she is our manager, remember? You asked her to be our manager? Remember?" Rey laughed.

"Oh yeah," Dave chuckled, wanting to hit himself for forgetting. He seemed to have forgotten that she was not only their friend, but their manager as well. "Well we're in Dallas right now but we're getting ready to leave. I'll hit you up when we get back."

"Sure thing. Later Holmes," Rey replied.

"Later man." Dave said and hung up his cell. No sooner had he done that did Elena walk in ready to go, with her cell phone in her hand.

"Hey, did you get a call from– " she started.

"Rey and Long?" Dave asked, causing Elena's eyes to widen.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked him curiously.

"They called me too." he told her.

"Oh," she laughed, grateful that he wasn't psychic or something. The last thing she needed was for Dave to be able to read minds. "Well I'm ready to go when you are."

"I'm ready right now, so let's do this!" Dave exclaimed very dramatically, which caused Elena to laugh harder.

"You pumped Animal? You ready?" she asked him just as stupidly.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled, only to be shushed by Elena, since they were now in the hallway. Elena walked up to the counter to return the key and whatever bills they had put on the room.

"Did you both enjoy your stay?" the manager asked.

"Yes we did, thank you." Elena replied politely.

"You know you two look very familiar. Are you on tv?" he wondered.

Elena looked at Dave, wondering if she should tell him. "Uh...yeah actually. We're both on WWE's Smackdown," she told him.

The manager looked like he was going to have a heart attack, "Oh my god! You are! Batista and Angel! Holy crud-muffins!" Elena had to turn her head to keep him from seeing her laugh at him. "Wow, had I known I wouldn't have charged you! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, she likes flaunting her money around," Dave joked, which earned him a hit in the arm.

"Can I get your autographs?" he asked, like his life depended on it. Both superstars agreed and signed a WWE magazine, with Batista on the cover. "Thank you so much!" he called out as they left the hotel to head back to Houston.

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I have a perfectly legitimate excuse this time, I swear! My old laptop was about to die so I got a new one, and I've had to upload every single story/fic, by chapter, one at a time...it was rather aggravating lol. Though I think you should all give a big thank you to** odalys-ortiz** for reminding me MANY times lol, to update. So here it is, even though nothing much happens I promise to update soon. While you're waiting for me to update you should definitely check out **odalys-ortiz's** new Batista/OC fic _Darkness._ It's definitely worth the read. Thanks guys! :)


	33. Questions

Chapter 33: Questions

The car ride was pretty nice, with a few stops along the way for food and gas. Neither of them knew exactly what it was, but even the silence was enjoyable between them. Dave would sometimes take a glance at Elena, just as she was putting some hair behind her ear, and it would make him smile.

Elena couldn't help but take some looks as well, seeing how the sun would hit him as he was laying back with his shades on. She had to suppress the shiver traveling through her as she continued driving them both back to Houston.

Once they finally got back, they both got out and stretched. While they walked back, Dave noticed Elena smiling. "What are you smiling about? Glad to get rid of me?" he smirked.

"No," she replied. "I just...I really had fun, that's all."

"So did I," Dave told her.

"Even with your leg killing you? Yeah right." Elena scoffed.

They were at the entrance when Dave took her hand and brought her to him. "I mean it, I really did have fun with you yesterday and today. Thank you," he said sincerely and hugged her.

Elena was a bit surprised but enjoyed him hugging her, so she hugged him back saying, "No, thank _you_. We should do it again some time."

"Definitely." he replied, reluctantly letting go of her. "I'll see you later, okay?" Elena nodded and started heading inside with her stuff, including her new friend, Nadia.

Dave continued to watch her walk away, not hearing Rey calling his name. "Dave!" he shouted.

Dave jumped, not realizing Rey was right next to him, "Damnit man, don't do that!"

"Sorry, didn't know you were too _distracted_," Rey chuckled, motioning in Elena's direction.

"I was not," Dave somewhat pouted, but also couldn't help and watch Elena's retreating form as she disappeared on the elevator. "So what's up?" he asked Rey.

"Nothing really, just happened to see you and Elena and decided to say hi. Although I waited a second seeing as how you two were having a moment," he replied. Dave just gave him the evil eye and started walking off as Rey smirked and followed him. Rey then noticed that Dave wasn't limping as badly, "The leg looks like it's getting better."

"Yeah, Elena...uh..." Dave tried to keep walking and act as if he hadn't said anything.

"Elena what?" Rey asked, knowing he had caught Dave.

Dave heaved a heavy sigh and looked at his friend, "Elena gave me some ibuprofen for it and...massaged it for me. That's all."

Rey started laughing and had to keep himself from jumping up and down. "Finally, man! So who admitted it first, you or her? Tell me everything!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dave asked as they entered the elevator.

"You two aren't together?" Rey asked as his face fell. "You're joking right?"

"What? No! Of course we're not together" Dave told him. Though it somewhat made him upset to say it out loud.

"Aw, damn!" Rey exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you?" Dave asked very confused.

"This was the perfect chance for you two to finally admit you like each other and you blow it!" Rey stated, hitting Dave in the arm.

"How did I blow it? And what exactly did I screw up?" Dave retorted.

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious that you like Elena and that she likes you! Man!" Rey said, as if exhausted from all the information he was giving Dave. Dave had to say he was a little scared of Rey's reaction at the moment.

"Have you had a lot of sugar today Rey?" Dave asked him with a brow raised.

"No, I didn't," Rey replied. He heaved a heavy sigh and finally looked up at Dave. It took a minute, before Rey and Dave both started laughing. They stepped off the elevator onto the floor, "Well I hope you do something soon because this is driving me and everybody else insane."

"Well I'm sorry that my private life is causing you so much grief," Dave chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, when you're in this business, there's no such thing as a private life," Rey laughed. "I'll catch ya later Holmes."

"Later man," Dave replied and continued walking to his own room. Once he stepped in he made his way over to the couch and plopped down. _The sad part is he's right,_ Dave thought to himself in regards to Rey's comments earlier.

Meanwhile Elena was back in her room changing into some clean clothes, when a knock came to her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Stacy!" the diva replied. Elena opened the door and let her friend inside as Stacy sat on the couch.

"I was wondering where you were, since I came to the room last night three times but you never answered." Stacy told her.

"I was with Dave," Elena answered, but upon seeing Stacy's shocked yet smirking face she realized what she had just said. "I meant that me and Dave went out to Dallas yesterday and ended up staying the night in a hotel."

"Wow, so you had to go to a whole other city? Man you're dedicated to keeping things quiet," Stacy chuckled.

"Oh shutup! It wasn't anything like that! We just took a day trip to Dallas and his leg was bothering him, so I decided we'd stay in a hotel for the night and come back today." Elena explained.

"Oh I see. So did you stay in the same room?" Stacy asked.

"...Yes." Elena grumbled.

"And in the same bed?" Stacy continued, sounding hopeful.

"No! I stayed on the couch! Well...most of the night I stayed on the couch." Elena sighed.

"Then where'd you spend the rest of the night? And don't bother lying to me because you're horrible at it" Stacy laughed. Elena went on to explain most of what happened, leaving out the part about sleeping with his arms around her. "Wow. You two really need to hook up and fast. This sexual tension between you two can't be good."

Elena just grumbled beneath her breath and glared at her friend. "For the last time there is nothing going on between me and Dave!"

"I know! That's exactly what the problem is!" Stacy replied. "The whole world knows how much he cares about you and how much you care about him. What they don't know is how stubborn you're both being about it. I really can't understand why neither you nor Dave would take that opportunity to make your move."

"Well Dave happens to be a gentleman and would never take advantage of me like that!" Elena exclaimed, not liking how Stacy seemed to be thinking of Dave.

"Aw sweetie, I'm not trying to put Dave down. I love the guy, he's very sweet, but my problem is that he can't keep stringing you along like this." Stacy replied.

Elena was a bit surprised at how Stacy put it, "You really think he's...stringing me along?" she asked.

Stacy didn't mean to hurt her friend, but she was only speaking the truth. "Listen Elena, you and Dave have been hanging out and helping each other for a while now. But it just seems odd that he could spend all this time with you and not say anything. I mean think about it; you're the only girl he hangs out with outside of work. He's willing to put his life and his career on the line for you–"

"Okay I get it! But...I still don't think he'd be the kind of guy to lead me on. That's just not the kind of guy he is," Elena told her. Though she had to admit, the wheels in her head were spinning.

"How do you really know that Elena?" Stacy asked her. "I mean sure, he's treating you great now but what if later on he doesn't? Then you'll be heartbroken and I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Stacy, we're just friends! You act like I'm in love with him!" Elena exclaimed.

"Well aren't you?" Stacy replied just as loud and quickly as Elena.

"Ye–No!" Elena answered, blushing and confused by what she almost said.

"AHA! I knew it! You're SO in love with him. Dang girl it's about time you admitted it," Stacy laughed.

"Shutup, you tricked me," Elena pouted.

"I did not and you know it, but I don't want to get completely off topic here. Do you honestly think that Dave loves you?" Stacy asked her friend in a serious tone. Elena thought for a few moments, unable to answer her. "Because whether he does or doesn't you should have a clear understanding of that by now. I mean I don't think he should be giving you so much care and attention if he doesn't intend on taking this any further. I feel like he's giving you such high hopes and that if it's not what you think you'll be crushed. I'm your friend Elena, and I don't want to see this happen to you. When he was with Evolution, he was out with all kinds of girls and I know that a few of them have been hurt. I just don't want it to happen to you too."

"Well I appreciate your concern but I'm pretty tired from the drive. I'm gonna catch a nap," Elena said, not leaving any room for Stacy to add another word. Elena walked into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Stacy to get up and exit the room, feeling like she had said something to unintentionally hurt her friend.

When Elena heard her room door close, tears started pouring from her eyes. Her body slowly sunk to the floor as she brought her knees to her chest. _I can't believe she could say something like that! Now I have all these questions in my head! Yesterday and today had been so perfect until she said that._ To add on to her horrible thoughts, she started thinking of when she used to watch WWE, and Dave was still with Evolution. _They were pretty friendly with a lot of ladies, and I don't see any of them anymore. Could...could I really just be some kind of fling for him? No! He's not that kind of person! He's far too kind and caring, he's practically perfect. Or...at least that's how he has made himself out to be. Oh god what is happening?_ She yelled in her mind, actually holding her head in between her hands.

Elena stayed there for who knew how long until she simply dragged herself into her bed and cried. She did all she could to get rid of the thoughts in her head, but they stayed there until she fell asleep.

A/N: Now I know you all are gonna hate me for this, because I'm sure you all can guess as to what this will lead to. But it's happening, and there's nothing you can do about it! Lol. Well except for reviewing and yelling at me, like a lot of you are accustomed to at this point lol. I still hope you enjoyed it! :)


	34. Friendly Chat

Chapter 34: Friendly Chat

"Do you honestly think that Dave loves you?" Stacy asked her friend in a serious tone. Elena thought for a few moments, unable to answer her. "Because whether he does or doesn't you should have a clear understanding of that by now. I mean I don't think he should be giving you so much care and attention if he doesn't intend on taking this any further. I feel like he's giving you such high hopes and that if it's not what you think you'll be crushed."

"Well I appreciate your concern but I'm pretty tired from the drive. I'm gonna catch a nap," Elena said, not leaving any room for Stacy to add another word. Elena walked into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Stacy to get up and exit the room, feeling like she had said something to unintentionally hurt her friend.

When Elena heard her room door close, tears started pouring from her eyes. Her body slowly sunk to the floor as she brought her knees to her chest. _I can't believe she could say something like that! Now I have all these questions in my head! Yesterday and today had been so perfect until she said that._ To add on to her horrible thoughts, she started thinking of when she used to watch WWE, and Dave was still with Evolution. _They were pretty friendly with a lot of ladies, and I don't see any of them anymore. Could...could I really just be some kind of fling for him? No! He's not that kind of person! He's far too kind and caring, he's practically perfect. Or...at least that's how he has made himself out to be. Oh god what is happening?_ She yelled in her mind, actually holding her head in between her hands.

Elena stayed there for who knew how long until she simply dragged herself into her bed and cried. She did all she could to get rid of the thoughts in her head, but they stayed there until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Dave was sitting in his room watching TV, wondering if Elena had enjoyed herself as much as he had. The smile never left his face as he continued to think of their trip. _It's weird, we just spent almost two days together and I still want to see her. She's probably sick of me at this point_. He chuckled to himself as he continued to watch 'The Punisher', the movie they watched in the hotel room. Dave wanted to lay down, but he wanted Elena there with him. _I keep thinking like this and people will think I'm obsessed with her. Though I guess people already think that, and who knows, maybe I am. But in the good way. Is there even a good way to be obsessed about someone? Ugh, my head hurts._

Dave got up and went to the counter for an aspirin, when he found the ibuprofen Elena had bought for him the night before. He smiled even more and took one for his headache, before making his way back to the couch. As soon as he sat down his phone started ringing.

Dave looked at the caller ID and smirked, "Hey man, what's going on?"

"Hey Dave," Matt Hardy replied. "I was just wondering why you dropped off the face of the Earth."

"What do you...oh damn! I'm sorry man I forgot about the gym today," Dave told him.

"Well I figured if you didn't come it'd be because of your leg, but when I tried calling you this morning you didn't answer. Everything okay?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah man, I just went to Dallas with Elena yesterday and we didn't get back until a while ago. I had my phone off during the trip back, and I didn't even think to check it. Sorry," Dave told him apologetically.

"Hey, it's all good man. So is Elena the diva y'all have as a manager?" Matt questioned with a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah. Have you ever met her?" Dave asked.

"No, not personally, but she seems cool. Especially if she won the heart of Smackdown's Animal," Matt chuckled.

Dave laughed, "Get outta here. Anyways, you wanna try the gym in about an hour?"

"Sure, but are you gonna be able to with your leg and ribs the way they are?" he asked.

"I'll just do a little with the arms. My ribs have been feeling fine since the show, it's just my leg that's been bothering me. It should be fine, I just took an ibuprofen so that'll help." Dave replied.

"Oh okay. All right then, I'll see you down there." Matt told him.

"All right, see ya." Dave said as they both hung up. He turned his attention back to the TV to finish his movie, before he changed into some sweat pants and a beater. Dave looked at his watch to see that it was just a few minutes before he was supposed to meet Matt.

Dave grabbed his crutches and headed to the elevator. Once he got to the gym, he looked for Matt, but found another surprise. There before him was Elena, punching the living crap out of the punching bag. He had hardly seen this side of her, and was glad that the bag wasn't a person, especially himself. She looked angry, and quite hostile, as if she were taking all her frustration out on the bag.

Against better judgment, Dave walked over to her. "You know, we really must stop meeting like this," he chuckled.

"Hi," she replied, none too happily. This caught Dave by surprise, especially when she didn't even turn around to look at him and continued punching.

"Everything okay?" Dave asked her.

"Yes." Elena again replied very quickly and impatiently.

"Are you sure? Because you–" Dave was cut off by her quickly turning around to glare at him.

"Listen, I have a lot of working out to catch up on. So would you mind just leaving me alone for a little while?" she asked, trying not to sound too angry, but it still showed.

"Uh...sure. Didn't mean to bother you." Dave answered, as polite as he could without trying to show his confusion. Elena gave a nod and then went back to punching the bag. As he walked away he looked over his shoulder at the girl, _What could possibly be bothering her?_ Dave went over to where the weights were and waited for Matt to show up.

A/N: Can't leave well enough alone can I? Lol. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And if you're angry with me for making them about to argue again, I have one thing to say. If you really know how I work, you'll know that the greater the argument, the greater the make up lol. Thanks for the reviews! And I know I didn't reply to them yet, but I will! Even if it is a little late lol. :)


	35. Making Plans

Chapter 35: Making Plans

Dave went over to where the weights were and waited for Matt to show up. His eyes kept wandering over to Elena as she continued working off her apparent rage. That was when he noticed Matt walking in and waving to him. However he stopped walking over to Dave when he saw Elena not too far off. Matt gave Dave a wink and walked over to her, seeing this as a great opportunity to introduce himself to her. Dave almost felt the urge to try and keep Matt from doing so, but was too late.

"Hey, Ms. Angel I presume?" Matt asked politely.

Elena stopped punching and turned around to see who was talking to her. "That would be me," she chuckled.

Dave was shocked at the change of attitude she had towards Matt, compared to how she had treated him moments ago. _Maybe I just needed to let her punch a few more times and wear herself out, so she'd be too tired to be mad._ He thought to himself and watched what was taking place.

"I know that I never introduced myself before, and figured this would be as good a time as ever. I'm Matt Hardy," he said holding his hand out to shake.

Elena smiled and removed her glove to shake his offered hand. "Oh I know who you are, but I appreciate the introduction. I'm Elena Kovac."

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Kovac, I've seen you wrestle and manage a pretty good tag-team. Maybe you can manage me and my brother some time" Matt stated with a smile on his face.

Elena was shocked to say the least, as was Dave at her response, "Sure! That would be great."

Dave almost got up to remind her who she was managing at the current moment, but kept himself under control. _What the hell is Matt thinking?_

"Well listen it's a shame that you're managing two of my best friends and we've never even hung out. What do you say to dinner tomorrow night?" Matt asked.

_Are you kidding me?! _Dave yelled in his mind, but tried to ignore it by starting to lift weights.

Elena was surprised by the offer, and actually glanced over at Dave before looking back at Matt. "I'd love to. What time?" Elena asked.

"How about seven? I'll meet you in the lobby, and here's my number if you need me," Matt replied happily as he wrote down his number and handed it to her.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." Elena smiled and grabbed her bag to leave and take a shower. She didn't leave without taking one quick glance at Dave, who seemed to be either really concentrated on his workout, or really mad. _Let's see where this takes us_, she thought to herself and continued walking out.

Matt walked over to Dave with a smile on his face, _I wonder what he's thinking,_ he smirked to himself. "I finally got to meet your manager, she seems really nice." Matt told him, getting ready to lift weights.

"I saw that," Dave grumbled in reply, continuing with his workout.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked, trying hard not to laugh. He knew Dave had seen and heard everything that just took place. He also knew that this was the perfect way to get Dave to admit he liked her more than he let on. Dave didn't know that Matt and Rey had been talking about this since day one, and they knew that something had to happen to move things along.

"Just fine." Dave replied, not trying very hard to convince his friend.

"Okay then, just making sure." Matt said, lifting his own set of weights.

"Where are you gonna take her?" Dave asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, I'll have to look around and see what's good. Any suggestions?" Matt looked to see Dave growling. "You don't have a problem with this do you? I mean you guys are just friends, right?"

"I'm just thinking it's usually a good idea to know where you plan on taking a girl before asking her out." Dave replied.

"Well I'm sure everything will go fine. She seems really friendly," Matt stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave snapped.

"What? Nothing I just mean that she seems to have a friendly personality. Are you sure this is fine with you?" he asked his friend.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be? I don't have a say in what you two do." Dave said in a low voice and put down his weights. "My leg is starting to act up a bit. I'm gonna head out."

"Oh okay," Matt replied as he watched Dave go out the gym doors on his crutches. _Wow, he really does like her!_ He chuckled to himself and continued his workout. _Wait until I tell Rey about this._

Meanwhile Dave was walking not to his room, but to Elena's. Once he got to her door, he knocked a little harder than he intended too. "Coming!" he heard her call out from inside. When she opened the door, her smile went away a little. "What can I do for you?" she asked. He noticed that her hair was wet, probably from taking a shower.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow," Dave stated as casually as possible.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Matt Hardy asked me out to dinner with him tomorrow." Elena replied.

"Oh I see. Yeah, I didn't really notice him come in until you were gone. Guess I was counting too loud in my head," he chuckled. _Man, how much cornier can I get?_

"I guess so, since we were only a few feet away from you," Elena said leaning against the door panel. "Is there anything else you wanted? Besides listening to my conversations?"

Dave let out a sigh, "All right, I did hear you guys talking, but it wasn't on purpose. Do you really want to go out with a guy you literally just met?" Dave asked.

"I did it with you, didn't I?" Elena replied with a raised brow.

"That's not the same–I mean point! That's not the point! I just don't know how I feel about this," Dave told her.

"Well last I checked Dave, we weren't dating and I have a right to go have dinner with whoever I want." she stated.

"Elena you just met the guy ten minutes ago! How in the hell are you gonna go have dinner with him?" Dave exclaimed.

"Dave, as much as I'd love to hear you try to run _my_ life, I've got things to do." Elena said and started closing the door.

"What is your problem?" he yelled, using his hand to keep her from closing the door.

"MY problem? What the hell is yours? All I'm doing is going out to dinner with a man who's actually a friend of yours! I can run my own life Dave, and you have no right to try and do that for me!" she yelled back.

"What I meant was you've been giving me this attitude since I saw you down in the gym! I haven't spoken to you since this morning and everything was fine. So what the hell could've happened in that time, when I didn't even speak to you?" Dave howled as he continued to hold the door open.

"If you have such a problem with my attitude why don't you call one of your old girlfriends and complain about it to her!" Elena yelled.

"What? What the hell are you talking about 'old girlfriends'?" Dave exclaimed, feeling that this was getting absolutely ridiculous.

"You know, one of the many women you got with when you were with Evolution! I'm sure one of them can keep you company while I'm having dinner tomorrow!" Elena knew this was going so much further than it needed to, but something inside her just exploded.

Dave felt the exact same way and harshly replied, "You know what? I will! Enjoy your dinner!" Elena gasped at his remark and watched him as he walked away.

"Well fine! Go ahead asshole!" Elena practically screamed.

"I'm getting one on the phone right now bitch!" Dave shouted down the hallway, surprised at himself that he actually called her that. He was so tempted to turn around and apologize to her, but all he heard was her door slam shut. _How did this happen? How in the hell did this happen? _He growled to himself as he hit the wall with his fist.

A/N: bows I don't deserve your forgiveness! I beg of you to take it out on me and not the story! Lol. I really am sorry everyone, summer has been hectic and I haven't been paying much attention to my fics. I'm leaving for Scotland in a few days and I'm goin crazy trying to get ready. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more before I leave. :)


	36. Brotherly Love

Chapter 36: Brotherly Love

Elena collapsed to the floor crying into her knees. "What in the hell just happened? At first I was just in a bad mood, and now I hate him!" she cried.

The only thing she could think to do when a man hurt her heart was to talk to the people who could always make her smile. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed one of their numbers, knowing that they were always together and would be able to speak to both of them.

"Hello?" Kenny answered.

"Kenny?" Elena replied with a sniffle.

"Hey Squirt, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I just need my two big brothers right now." she said.

"We're both right here. Scoot, get your ass over here!" he yelled, hearing a "Okay! Damn!" in response. "All right,_ now_ we're both here and you're on speaker. So spill."

"What, is this Squirt? Hey Squirt!" Scoot laughed.

"Hi Scoot," Elena replied timidly, wiping her tears away.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Scoot asked, now worried, like their brother.

"That's what I asked her, now shutup and let her talk." Kenny told him with a smack upside the head. "Now come on Elena, tell us what happened."

Elena took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you crying like this."

"It's what little sisters do. It's big brothers who listen and kick ass," Scoot stated, Kenny agreeing. Elena chuckled a little and already started to feel a little better. "Now seriously, just tell us!"

"Okay, okay! I...I just got into a big argument with Dave." Elena told them.

"About what?" Kenny asked.

"Well earlier today, Stacy was saying things like 'He might be stringing you along' and 'How do you know he loves you' and even 'He has been with other women'. It got me thinking, and then I was getting mad so I went to the gym to blow off some steam. Well, Dave came down too and started talking to me. I just...I acted so mean towards him, but he just politely walked away and did his own thing. Then Matt Hardy came in and introduced himself to me and asked me to dinner tomorrow. So I–" Elena was cut off by her brother.

"Did you say yes?" Scoot asked.

"Well...yeah I did. He was nice and he's friends with Rey and Dave so I figured I should get to know him." she told them.

"I take it that Dave wasn't too happy to hear this," Kenny stated.

"That's just it! I know he overheard us talking, and he tried to act like he didn't! He asked me what I was doing tomorrow and I called him out on listening to my conversation. Then he started acting like he had any right to tell me what to do. So I told him to go call one of his old girlfriends to keep him company." Elena said, hearing a "Wooo!" come from her both brothers.

"There's our feisty little sister! Dang girl!" Kenny laughed.

"Seriously! I can't believe you said that!" Scoot joined in laughing.

"I know...but I don't feel happy or proud of it. Especially when he said he was phoning one up right now, and then he called me a bitch. Then I called you guys and–" Again, Elena was cut off.

"WHAT? What the hell did he say to you?" Scoot yelled.

"Elena, you hear this? This is the sound of us getting on a plane and coming down there to kick his sorry ass!" Kenny exclaimed.

Now it was Elena's turn to laugh, "As much as I appreciate it, you guys would get your asses handed to you. But it does make me feel better for you to say it."

"Well of course we're gonna say it, because no one messes with our Squirt and gets away with it." Kenny told her.

"Except for us," Scoot added.

"Yeah, I know that," Elena chuckled, remembering countless examples from years ago. "Like the time you told me we were playing Hide-N-Seek but you didn't look for me? I fell asleep and mom and dad were freaking out trying to find me!"

"Oh man, we got it bad that time." Scoot laughed, Kenny following. "But seriously, let Dave throw a sissy fit. You can go out to dinner with whoever you want and he can't say otherwise. So just go out, knock'em dead and have fun!"

"I agree. If Dave wants you all to himself he just needs to officially ask you out and proclaim his eternal love for you. That's all." Kenny said, smiling.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen now." Elena told them, suddenly not smiling anymore.

"I'm sure you guys will patch things up. You just need to talk to him, that's all." Kenny added, knowing that his sister had feelings for the Animal. "Just give it some time and see what happens. Who knows? Maybe he'll be the one to apologize to you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks guys, you're the best." she said, knowing what she was going to hear from them next.

"Well duh," they both replied, all of them laughing in the process. "Now on a lighter note, someone's birthday is coming up!"

"Whose?" Elena asked.

"Yours you idiot!" Scoot told her. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"You know me, just to see you guys and have some cake." she replied with a smile.

"Oh come on! There must be something you want." Kenny sighed.

"Well if I think of something you'll be the first person I call. I'm gonna go head out and get something to eat with Christy and Stacy. Give mom and dad my love, but don't tell them what happened. Dad will literally be on the next plane here, and WWE will sue him for killing one of their top superstars."

"Don't worry, we won't say anything. Later Squirt and feel better!" Scoot said, Kenny adding a quick farewell before they both hung up.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm in Scotland now so I'm really sorry the updates have been slow. I also want to apologize for not replying to reviews lately. It's not because I don't love you! I really appreciate all the support I get, and you guys rock! So to help make up for it there will a posting of the next chapter right after this one. Enjoy! :)


	37. Girl Problems

Chapter 37: Girl Problems

After hanging up with her brothers, Elena called Christy to invite her and Stacy out to dinner with her. "Hello?" Christy answered.

"Hey girl, it's Elena. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to get something to eat with me." she said.

Elena heard Christy yell to Stacy what Elena had said to her, "Sure! We'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

"Sounds good. Bye." Elena hung up and went to wash her face in the bathroom. While she was in there the entire argument replayed in her head. _I know I'm wrong in this situation. I never should've said those things to him. But he didn't have a right to tell me who I can hang out with! And he didn't have to call me a..._ Elena couldn't even think on it anymore. She had been called that word many times in her life, but it never hurt as much as when Dave called her that. Which really only meant one thing, _I really am in love with him. Oh god! I knew I would screw this up! I always do!_ She yelled to herself and hit the wall with her hand.

Elena turned off the water and tried to keep her composure for when she met her friends for dinner. She put on a tanktop and skirt with sneakers and grabbed her purse to head out the door. When she looked up in the hallway, she was surprised to see Dave still standing there. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Elena didn't want to speak to him just yet, but she had to walk past him to get to the elevator. She felt like he was the troll under the bridge, and tried to quietly pass him.

The diva thought she was home free when she heard his voice behind her. "Where are you going?" Dave asked. The tone in his voice wasn't demanding, merely curious, as if he was concerned.

Elena was still plenty pissed, and the only alternative to crying in front of him, was to continue being mean to him. Without turning around, she said over her shoulder, "Having dinner with my friends. Hope you don't have a problem with that too." Elena then quickly tried to get to the elevator, knowing that if they continued talking she would burst into fresh tears.

"Elena, wait." Dave called out exasperated.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." she replied, waiting for the doors to open.

"Damnit Elena would you listen? What the hell has gotten into you?" he exclaimed. Elena didn't respond, praying that the doors would open soon. "Forget it then. I don't know why I bothered." he growled, deciding to take the stairs, despite his leg.

Elena watched him leave, a tear slipping down her cheek. When the doors opened she stepped inside and did all she could to get herself together before seeing her friends. She pulled a mirror out of her purse and checked to see how she looked. When she was sure no one could tell anything was wrong, she stepped out onto the lobby and saw her friends waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" she greeted and ran over to them.

"Hey girl, ready to go?" Christy asked. Elena nodded and noticed Stacy had her head down, and was pretty quiet. Elena knew she was upset from their conversation earlier, but it wasn't her fault. Elena smiled at her friends and linked arms with them.

"Let's go paint the town red, shall we?" Elena chuckled, winking at Stacy, who smiled back at her.

"Let's," Stacy replied, all the girls laughing as they walked out to get some food.

They decided on a Chinese place and sat down to wait for their waiter. "So I heard that you and Dave took a little road trip," Christy smirked.

"That we did. We went to Dallas to go to the aquarium there, it was really fun." Elena stated, knowing that this wasn't the end of the conversation.

"Well I also heard that you guys slept in the same room." Christy continued, the obvious notion in her head and tone.

"Yeah, it saved me more money. But instead of every conversation being about _my_ personal life, let's talk about yours. When are you gonna get out there and get yourself a man?" Elena asked her.

"Well you took the last good one," Christy chuckled, Elena and Stacy joining her. "Seriously though, I saw this one guy backstage at the show one night and he was so cute. But I haven't seen him since and it sucks. I thought maybe he worked with us and I just never met him, but then again I know just about everybody. He looked like he was there with his brother."

Elena looked up at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? When was this?"

"Um...it was maybe two or three weeks ago, the tag-team match between Batista, Rey and MNM and you and Melina got into it. They were waiting outside the women's locker room." Christy said, trying to remember. "I remember hearing them talking outside so I went to see who it was. I didn't get a chance to talk to him because he was talking to Dave, Rey and Chris."

"Oh my god. Did you think they were cute?" Elena asked, about to laugh.

"I thought the shorter one was the better looking one, he was so funny! I just wish I could've gotten the chance to talk to him." Christy sighed sadly.

"I can't believe this," Elena said laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she asked a little insulted.

"Well there are a number of things that are funny. For one, I have his number in my cell phone. Two, I went to dinner with those two and Dave after that show. Three, they're my older brothers Kenny and Scott." Elena laughed.

"Are you serious?" Christy exclaimed, Stacy laughing along with Elena.

"Yes! Dave brought them both out to see me as a surprise and we all had dinner together after the show. The shorter one is Scott, and the taller one is Kenny." Elena explained. Christy started blushing, feeling like an idiot. "Don't feel bad girl, I know for a fact that they both think you're hot."

"Really?" Christy asked. Elena nodded, Stacy still laughing at the entire situation.

"I'll tell you what, next time I talk to him I'll ask him about it. Hell I'll give you his number right now," Elena said pulling out her cell phone and call out the number to Christy. "Now you can talk to him yourself."

"But I don't even know what I would say to him," she said nervously.

"Well you don't have to call him right this second, just think of good reason to call later on." Stacy added. "Oh! Like how about you call him and say Elena told you to call him because she lost her cell phone or something!"

"Oh I like it! Then you guys can just start talking and see where it takes you," Elena said, excited.

"Okay, if you guys really think it'll work." Christy stated quietly.

"Trust me, I know my brother, and he would kill to have a WWE Diva call him on his cell phone. I'll tell you what, we'll meet up after Friday's show and we'll help you out, okay?" Elena asked.

"Thank you!" Christy exclaimed, grabbing Elena's hands.

"All right! Calm down!" Elena laughed, and then looked to Stacy. "Now then, one down and one to go."

"Who me?" Stacy asked, seeing Elena give her a 'Yes you' look. "Oh...well I have had my eye on one guy, but I doubt it would ever happen."

"Well that's the kind of attitude that makes it not happen," Christy stated, Elena agreeing. Stacy looked at her friends unsure and then rolled her eyes.

"You see these conversations are more fun when it's about you," Stacy said pointing to Elena who just chuckled. "Okay, I've kinda had a crush on..." and Stacy mumbled the rest. Both girls told her to speak up, earning another roll of the eyes. "I said...(mumble)."

"Who?" they both asked.

"HHH!" Stacy exclaimed, not meaning to be so loud.

A/N: Teehee, didn't expect that now did ya? Lol. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that it makes up for taking so long on the updates. Love you all! :)


	38. Girl Solutions

Chapter 38: Girl Solutions

"Oh...well I have had my eye on one guy, but I doubt it would ever happen." Stacy stated shyly.

"Well that's the kind of attitude that makes it not happen," Christy replied, Elena agreeing. Stacy looked at her friends unsure and then rolled her eyes.

"You see these conversations are more fun when it's about you," Stacy said pointing to Elena who just chuckled. "Okay, I've kinda had a crush on..." and Stacy mumbled the rest. Both girls told her to speak up, earning another roll of the eyes. "I said...Triple H."

"Who?" they both asked.

"HHH!" Stacy exclaimed, not meaning to be so loud.

"What? Are you serious?" Christy replied in shock.

"Wow girl, I had no idea." Elena said a bit more sympathetically.

"I know! I don't know what it is about him, but every time I see him I just...I don't know I get nervous and the butterflies are in my stomach. What also sucks is he's on another roster, so I never really see him anyways." Stacy stated sadly, and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh come on, we didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just...surprising! I mean he was one of the last people I thought you'd say." Elena told her smiling. "Have you ever really spoken to him about anything like this?"

"No! And I'm not going to!" Stacy told them in a slight panic.

"Whoa! Calm down, it's not like we're gonna go to RAW and tell him you like him! Sheesh!" Christy chuckled.

"I know, it's just, he's such a respected superstar and I'm–"

"A kick-ass diva! You two would be perfect together!" Elena stated with a smile. "The more I think of it, the more adorable it sounds."

"You could ask Dave for his number and give it to Stacy!" Christy suggested.

That wiped the smile right off Elena's face, "Uh...I don't think so."

"What? Why not?" Christy asked, Stacy knowing why Elena was suddenly upset.

"It's not that big a deal Christy, she just doesn't want to walk up to him demanding another man's number. I mean think about it, do you remember who Dave fought to get his title?" Stacy said, getting a grateful look from Elena.

"Oh, I guess you have a point. We'll get it from some–Oh! I've got it! We'll ask Ric! He's definitely got it." Christy started pulling out her cell phone and texting Ric Flair.

"No! What are you doing?" Stacy shrieked, seeing people stare at her. "Don't do that."

"Too late, already sent the text." Christy said triumphantly.

"I'm going to kill you," Stacy growled, while Elena tried not to laugh.

"Oh come on, it's not like she told Ric you liked HHH." Elena said, trying to comfort her distraught friend. Stacy just let her head hit the table and kept mumbling things to herself. Her head popped up when she heard the ring come from Christy's phone.

"And voila! Here it is!" she said and told Stacy the number. However Stacy refused to put it in her phone, until Christy took it onto herself to do it for her. "Oops, accidentally hit the call button!"

"WHAT?" Stacy yelled and tried to get her phone back, but Christy kept it away from her. "Give it back Christy! I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Still ringing!" Christy said in a sing-song voice. "Here you go," she handed the phone to Stacy, who heard someone talking on the other end.

"Hello? Hello? I can hear you, who is this?" HHH asked.

"Uh...sorry, wrong number!" Stacy panicked and hung up, wanting to kill Christy. "I seriously can't believe you did that!"

"Hey if I didn't, who would?" Christy asked, proud of herself. Before Stacy could yell at her some more, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Stacy?" HHH asked, making Stacy blush and her eyes go three times bigger.

"Uh...yeah." was all she could say to him.

"I thought that was your voice. It's been a while since I've seen you, how have you been?" he said. Stacy was beyond speechless, at how nice he was being to her. "You still there?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm still here, sorry." she stated with a smile.

"It's no problem. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" HHH asked her.

"No! Uh...I'm just having dinner with my friends Christy and Elena." Stacy told him, getting dirty looks from Elena and Christy.

"_Just_ having dinner with your friends? Thanks a lot!" Elena told her, chuckling.

"Well listen I don't want to bother you while you guys are eating. Just give me a call later and we'll catch up. Okay?" he offered.

"S-sounds great! I'll call you later. Bye." she said and hung up, letting out a great sigh and smile.

"See? Now tell me that you love me," Christy smiled.

"No." Stacy refused with a smile of her own.

"HHH and Stacy sitting in a tree..." Elena started singing into her water, which earned her a punch in the arm.

"All right, now that _our_ guy problems are put to rest, let's focus on yours!" Christy told Elena.

"Let's not and say we did," Elena replied and noticed their waiter coming. Both women decided to leave it alone for the moment and made sure they knew what they wanted to order.

After dinner was finished all three of them walked back to the hotel. "Well as much as I've loved your company tonight ladies, I have a meeting with McMahon tomorrow so I should go get in bed. I'll give you guys a call tomorrow, okay?" Christy said. The two women bid her goodnight and watched her walk in.

"I'm not ready to go inside yet, it's too nice out. We should go get some ice cream or something," Stacy suggested as Elena agreed.

As they walked, Elena could tell Stacy had something on her mind. "You might as well tell me what it is before I smack it out of you," she chuckled.

"Did something happen with you and Dave, after we talked?" Stacy asked a bit bluntly. It definitely caught Elena off-guard, but if she was going to talk to anyone about it, it was gonna be Stacy.

"Yeah, we got into a bit of a fight." Elena went on to explain everything that happened, including her dinner with Matt Hardy, and her and Dave's beautiful choice of words towards each other.

"Wow," Stacy gasped, not knowing that Dave would be the kind of guy to say something like that and to Elena no less. "Well I'm sure once you guys give each other a chance to calm down everything will be okay. This wouldn't be your first argument you know."

"Yeah I know. It's just...I said all that horrible stuff to him and he didn't do anything to deserve it. But the way he reacted to me having dinner with someone besides him, that just made me angry." Elena stated sadly.

"Well, did you say yes to Matt to make Dave jealous?" Stacy asked her. Elena was ready to say 'no', but when she thought about it, it was quite possible. "I see. All I can say is, welcome to the Game girl," Stacy chuckled. "But in all honesty, it's somewhat my fault that this argument started in the first place. If I didn't say that stuff it wouldn't have gotten into your head and none of this would've happened."

"Eh, don't worry about it. If anything it's best that I heard it from someone who has been around longer than I have. It just showed me that I don't know him as well as I think I do, and I know that you were just looking out for me. So thank you" Elena smiled, causing Stacy to smile in return. "Do you really think we'll be okay after this?" she asked sadly, and quite unsure.

"Of course you will! I mean come on, you guys have been through so much to just call it quits now." Stacy stated with a smile. "Besides, who would be stupid enough to let you go?"

"I guess it'd be stupid to try to name anyone," Elena chuckled.

"_Now_ you're getting it. So let's forget about all this crazy boy trouble and go get our ice cream." Stacy said, Elena agreeing and walking with her to an open ice cream shop.

_Maybe she's right. After my dinner tomorrow I'll talk to Dave_,Elena thought to herself as she walked with her friend.

A/N: Grr, I'm back to school and it's kickin my ass. Oh well, I will survive! Because you all will kill me again if I don't live long enough to finish these fics lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you all for the reviews :)


	39. What's One More Friend?

Chapter 39: What's One More Friend?

The next morning Elena woke up relatively early, mostly due to the fact that she had hardly slept in the first place. _Maybe a good workout will help with the excess energy._ She got out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants and tank top before grabbing a water bottle and her bag. Little did she know that an old friend of hers was in the gym as well. As soon as she passed through the doors, she smiled.

"Hey Christy!" Elena greeted. However when she got up to her she saw Christy was doing exactly what Elena was doing the day before. Now it was her turn to feel sorry for the punching bag. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Elena asked trying to get into Christy's sight, which let her see the tear streaks down her face. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Christy continued punching, until Elena pushed herself in between her friend and the bag. It got her a bruise or two, but she was finally able to get Christy to stop. That was when Christy fell to her knees crying, Elena right there with her. "Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong! Did something happen?" she begged worriedly.

Christy took a few deep breaths before trying to talk. "I–I went to my...meeting with Mr. McMahon today and...he...oh god!" Christy yelled throwing her arms around Elena, who hugged her tightly in return.

"What? What did he do? I swear to god if he touched you or something–" Elena growled.

"No...no. He did something so much worse..." Christy said, pulling away to look at her friend. "Vince fired me."

Those were three words that Elena never expected, nor wanted to hear. "He...he what?" Elena asked, barely able to speak.

"I went in to see him today, and he basically told me that they were bringing new divas to Smackdown. So I thought he was telling me that I was going RAW. Instead he tells me that I haven't been bringing in much of an audience lately, and he thought it best to let me go." Christy explained, crying the entire time.

"Are you kidding me? He actually said that to you? You are hot and a great wrestler!" Elena exclaimed, jumping up and pacing.

"He said that out of all the divas I was the one bringing in the least amount of attention from the audience. So in the most complicated way possible he was trying to tell me that I might as well not even exist!" Christy shouted, pounding her fists into the floor. Elena was by her side again, holding her tight and trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Elena whispered, letting a few tears run herself. Not only had she lost a fellow diva, but one of her best friends. "Maybe...maybe me and Stacy could talk to him! We'll convince him to give you your job back!"

"No, I can't ask you guys to do that. It does suck, but...I can't help that it happened. I mean now I can go home and see my family and make my own life. To tell you the truth Elena, I think this is a good thing. I was getting a little tired of this," Christy said quietly, and a bit ashamed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Elena asked in shock.

"I mean this is fun for a while, but I don't want it to be my life. I miss my family and old friends, and it gets tiring after a while to be in perfect shape and tossed around like a rag doll." Christy replied.

"You could always ask for time off and go visit them, or fly them out here!" Elena exclaimed, not understanding exactly what her friend was saying.

"Elena, not all of us have men who can fly our whole family out here to visit us," Christy stated a little darkly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, getting a bit offended.

"Elena, I don't have it as good as you, okay? I don't have a man that's willing to risk his career for me, I don't make the fans jump out of their seats when I come to the ring and I don't manage one of the best tag teams there is!" Christy said.

"Christy, what the hell? Are you saying you're glad you were fired? Just because of me?" Elena asked her, quite mad.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, I am! There's no reason for me to be here living in the shadow of a girl who hasn't even been here that long!" she shouted in response. Both women were standing toe-to-toe, glaring at each other.

"Christy I've worked long and hard to be here," Elena growled.

"But not as long or hard as me! Half your success is just because some guy with a title likes you! You didn't really earn anything you have in this business!" Christy yelled, giving Elena a little shove.

Elena looked at Christy wide-eyed, then narrowed them as she stood right up to her. "Take that back," she said with a deadly tone in her voice, and a shove of her own.

"Face it Elena, you don't deserve what you have. Sorry I had to tell you that, but it's true. It sucks that _you_ don't know how to deal with it!" Christy yelled, shoving Elena back. Elena didn't say a word and simply shoved Christy again. Christy retaliated with one more great shove, before Elena tackled her to the mat.

Cursing and fists went flying as the two girls fought each other with no ring, no referee and no rules. "You bitch!" "You slut!" were tossed around multiple times as the women who used to be friends kicked and punched each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?" someone yelled as they walked into the gym to see Christy and Elena fighting. "Hey Rey! Get in here!" Chris Benoit yelled as he ran in there. "Now cut it out!" he told the two women, only for it to go on deaf ears. Rey Mysterio followed his friend inside and was just as surprised.

"Elena? What the hell! Come on, cut it out!" Rey shouted, but again neither of them listened. "I'll get Elena you get Christy!" he told Chris, who nodded as they both went into dangerous territory. Rey was finally able to wrap his arms around Elena's waist and pull her away while Chris did the same with Christy. Elena fought against Rey, but he was determined to keep her away from Christy. "Calm down chica! Stop it!"

"Let me go Rey!" Elena shrieked.

"Chris get her out of here!" Rey told him as Chris again simply nodded and took Christy out the door to calm down. Once she was gone, Rey pulled Elena over to the bench and made her sit down.

"Rey I swear I'm gonna–" Elena was cut off by a very pissed Mr. 619.

"You're gonna sit there and calm the hell down! Comprendè? And once you've calmed down I'm gonna listen to what the hell just happened between you and your friend!" Rey scolded, and tried to get his breath back from yelling.

Elena put her head down and tried to get her thoughts back, when everything that had happened caught up to her. She ran her fingers roughly through her hair, and started crying. Rey sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay chica, shh, it's okay. Just tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath and explained how everything started off with her comforting Christy from getting fired. "Then she started saying things like I have it so much better off than she does. Then she started telling me that I didn't deserve any of it and shoved me. I shoved back, she shoved again, and everything just escalated from there. God damnit!" Elena jumped up from her seat in anger, but Rey took her hand and brought back down onto the bench.

"Now come on girl, you know what she said isn't true." Rey told her softly, wrapping his arm back around her.

"I just can't believe she said it in the first place. At first I was just devastated that she was fired but now...I really lost my best friend. I mean first I fight Dave and then I–" Elena started but was cut off by Rey.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Fought Dave? What happened?" he asked her.

"It's a long story. But Christy actually said to me that Dave was really the reason I'm seen as a success. Both of you guys really," Elena stated. "She said I didn't deserve any of this, and...maybe she was right."

"Now you listen to me chica," Rey stated as he knelt in front of her. "Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ deserves any of this more than you. The reason you're a success is because you go out there and you don't just fight with your body; you fight with your heart. That's something a lot of these people have forgotten or never learned in the first place. Christy never learned that, she just won a contest and rode that wave for as long as she could. You fought your way into this business chica and no one can say otherwise. As for me and Dave, we asked you to be our manager because you could help us beat MNM. You were the only we felt who could take on a vicious perra like Melina. We know you're one of the best, and you didn't become that way from being our manager." Rey lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I mean it, you're one of the best and one day I can see you in that ring with the women's title holding it high. Then me and Dave will be standing there with you, proud as ever, while we have our own tag-team titles."

This caused Elena to smile, "Thank you Rey. I really appreciate it."

"No problem girl," Rey replied and hugged her tightly. "Now let's get you something to eat and talk about this Dave business of yours. Because I saw him yesterday and he didn't seem too happy, and with what you just said I think I need to hear both sides of the story." Rey took her arm and wrapped it around his before walking her into the hotel café to get something to eat and hear the story.

Elena wasn't too sure about this, but she did want Rey's opinion, and knew he wouldn't hold any judgment until he heard from both sides. Besides, he was her friend too and he would understand where she was coming from. Once they were seated and had ordered, Elena started as far back as some of her conversation with Stacy. By the time she finished with telling him about how she spoke to him at the elevator, she waited to hear what Rey had to say.

"Well chica, I don't think that either of you handled the situation very well. You shouldn't have let those thoughts get in the way of who you know Dave to be. Now I'll admit he did have that side to him a long time ago, but he's not that way anymore. So don't go thinking you're just some type of time-killer okay?" Elena simply nodded. "As for Dave, he shouldn't have acted the way he did either. You wanna have dinner with a friend? You should be able to and he has no say in it. I mean if you two would just date already we wouldn't be having this discussion," he chuckled. Elena just gave him a raised brow before continuing to eat her meal. "So what I think should happen is that Friday night, you both stay in that locker room and talk until this whole thing is resolved. I need both you guys focused for taking down MNM, and if you're not focused I'll have to do it myself. And in all honesty I can't do it without you guys, you got me?"

"I got you Rey," Elena smirked.

"Good. Now I've gotta go workout and go see Teddy Long, but you think about what I said, all right?" Rey asked standing up and putting money on the table.

"Okay. I'll see you around, and thank you" Elena smiled while standing to give him a hug.

"No problem chica." Rey smiled back and walked out to head back to the gym.

Elena shook her head with a chuckle, _Gotta love Mr. 619_. She grabbed her bag and headed back to her room, with all the excess energy she wanted to lose, completely gone.

A/N: Here's another chapter for everyone! I hope you like this one too, and I figured it might help you all forgive me just a tiny bit for taking so long. And for those of you waiting on Tamed By an Angel, I'm gonna do my best to get back on that horse and give you all what you've been waiting for. Thanks for sticking by me through the crazy lack of updates lol. :)


	40. Dinner Dates

Chapter 40: Dinner Dates

It was about six when Elena jumped into the shower to get ready for her dinner with Matt Hardy. She did her hair, chose a dark purple tank top with a silver heartagram on it, with a black skirt and black strapped heels. After she finished her makeup, she saw it was quarter of seven. Elena quickly grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby. Her whole body was shaking with nervousness. _I don't know what we should talk about! Is this a date or just a dinner? I just met him, so it's probably not a date. But what if he thinks it is? Oh man, what if he really likes me? Okay, just calm down!_ Elena shouted, mentally smacking herself.

The doors opened to the lobby and she stepped out looking for the older Hardy boy. When she saw him she couldn't help but smile, and swoon just a bit. He was wearing a black button shirt with a black dress jacket and jeans. In other words, he looked really, _really_ good. Matt didn't seem to see her yet so she walked up to him, thinking of different ways to greet him.

"Hey there," she said, just loud enough to get his attention. When he turned around a big smile appeared on his face.

"Wow Ms. Elena, you look beautiful." Matt stated sincerely, causing Elena to blush.

"You don't look half-bad either Mr. Hardy." Elena replied smiling.

"Well now if I'm taking you out tonight there ain't gonna be no 'Mr.' Okay?" he asked with a smirk.

"All right, just as long as their isn't any 'Ms.'" Elena said, earning a nod from Matt.

"Shall we then?" he asked offering her his arm as they walked out. "Now if you don't have anywhere particular you'd like to go to, I think I found a pretty nice place just down the block."

"That sounds great! I'm not underdressed for it am I?" Elena asked a bit worriedly.

Matt just smiled and said, "Don't worry Elena, you look breathtaking." Elena continued to blush, thinking this was gonna be a very good night. "This is it," Matt announced as he opened the door for her.

Once they were seated, they both looked over the menu. When they both ordered they started small talk, which seemed to come naturally to both of them. Elena was surprisingly having a very good time. When they got on the topic of brothers, they tried saying that theirs was the most evil.

"Come on, there's no way your two brothers are worse than Jeff. He would do some pretty mean stuff when we were kids," Matt laughed.

"Well I had _two_ monsters to torture me, so I think I already win." Elena replied, laughing as well. As they continued their meal, with stories of family and the business, a strange sight caught Elena's eye. _I can't believe this!_ She exclaimed in her head as she looked at another table. Matt followed her gaze and knew what she would be looking at, as Dave Batista and some girl were seated about three tables away from them.

"Everything all right?" Matt asked her. Elena didn't answer him at first, but quickly turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elena replied.

"I asked if everything was okay." he said. Elena looked back over at Dave and the young woman before looking back at him with a smile.

"Everything's fine. I'm having a great time," she told him, as Matt smiled back and continued eating his food.

Elena didn't know it, but Dave had caught a glimpse of them as well. _Of all places they had to come to,_ he thought to himself. _Elena is looking very well tonight. Damnit don't start thinking like that, you're out with someone else._

"So anyways, like I said, it's been ages since we've seen each other. The last time we were together was one of the best nights of my life," Dave's date said seductively as she touched his leg.

"Yeah, I thought it was time I gave you a call," Dave replied mentally rolling his eyes. "So how have you been, Tina?" he asked as he politely removed her hand.

"Oh my god! I couldn't even begin to tell you everything that's been going on since the last time I saw you!" Tina exclaimed, and continued rambling on about all the ill-fated events that fell upon her.

While she kept talking, Dave glanced back over at Elena, who was laughing and having a good time with Matt Hardy. He didn't realize he was glaring at them, until Tina brought it up. "Is that the little slut you were telling me about?" she scoffed.

"What? No...well yes, that _is_ Elena but–" Dave said, only to be cut off by a manicured hand in his face.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. No little tramp is gonna ruin our good dinner and our beautiful reunion. Be right back," she winked and stood up.

"Tina!" Dave called out as she started heading towards Elena and Matt's table._ Damnit!_ He cursed to himself and started heading towards them.

"Howdy," Tina said to the couple who just stared back at her. "Didn't mean to interrupt but I'm afraid you have to leave this restaurant. Thanks."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked as she raised at brow at the woman wearing a red halter top and short leather skirt. "I'm sorry but we're in the middle of our meal, so if you could–"

"Listen you little skank–" Tina was cut off by Dave coming up behind her.

"Tina!" he growled.

"I got this!" Tina told him and turned back to Elena. "Now you listen to me you slut, my man here would like to enjoy his dinner and can't do that with your ugly face around. So you're gonna have to go somewhere else." As soon as Tina finished and cocked out her hip, while placing a hand on it, Elena slowly placed her napkin on the table and stood up.

"Tina, we're going," Dave stated sternly, as Matt stood up by Elena.

"I ain't going anywhere," Tina told him as she glared at Elena.

"First of all, Tina, I do not appreciate you interrupting what was a very nice meal between me and my friend here. Secondly, I am as much a slut as you are a virgin." Elena said calmly and confidently, which earned a chuckle from Matt and a hidden smirk from Dave. "Now I would like to get back to my dinner, and you should probably go back to yours. If you'll excuse me," Elena stated and sat back down to eat.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?" Tina yelled.

"That's it Tina, get outta here!" Dave grumbled at her with a very deadly glare.

"What? You were the one who invited me here in the first place to have some fun," Tina told him, rubbing his arm up and down.

"You know what? I've lost my appetite," Elena said and stood up, as Matt escorted her out of the restaurant.

"Elena wait!" Dave called out. The only response he got was Matt to turn around and shake his head in shame at him. Dave watched as Elena tried running away to cry, but Matt ran after her and hugged her to him. Dave just wanted to run out there and rip his arms off, but he had a woman currently trying to rip off his.

"Just forget about that little skank and let's go have that fun we talked about," Tina giggled.

"Tina, the only skank in here, in this city, in this state, is you." Dave growled and stormed past her out the door. Tina stood there embarrassed before grabbing her purse and storming out as well.

Dave went as fast as he could down the sidewalk with his leg, trying to catch up to Elena and Matt. He saw them standing out front, with Elena pulling Matt's jacket over her shoulders. "Elena," he said as he walked over. Elena just turned away from him, not wanting to see him.

Matt caught wind of this and started walking towards Dave. "Listen man, she really doesn't want to see you right now."

"Matt I really need to talk to her," Dave told him as he tried to walk past him.

Matt stepped in front of him and placed a hand against his chest to stop him. "Dave, I don't think that now's the time."

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Dave asked a bit irritably and tried to push him out of the way. Matt pushed him back, not letting him get another foot closer to Elena, who turned to see what was going on. Dave looked ready to pounce Matt, and shoved him again. Elena knew where this was headed and ran over to them.

"Guys stop!" she pleaded jumping in between them, but ended up jumping right into Matt trying to shove Dave. Elena ended up getting it instead and was shoved right into Dave's arms. It was something she hadn't felt in a while, as Dave's arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"You okay?" he asked her, looking down into her eyes. Elena looked up, remembering all the times they had been this close, and her eyes started to tear up. She calmly and slowly stepped back from his hold and turned around.

"You guys should both take it easy for the rest of the night. I'm going back to my room." she said and made her way over to Matt. Once she returned his coat she hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much for the dinner, it was really fun." Dave watched as she walked away, not knowing what to say or do.

"Elena," he managed to say, seeing her stop to listen. "I'm sorry."

Silence followed for a few moments before Elena turned just a tiny bit towards him. "Dave?" she asked, knowing Dave was listening to her. "I'll see you and Rey at Smackdown tomorrow."

Dave was a bit shocked, but did reply, "You got it kid." Elena nodded and walked inside to go to her room, leaving Matt and Dave outside.

A/N: Oooh, he done did it now lol. I know, a lot of you want to kill me because they're still fighting. I'm sorry! But you'll thank me later! Lol, I hope. Thanks for the reviews everyone! The next chapter will be coming soon :)


	41. Reminisce, Reconcile

Chapter 41: Reminisce, Reconcile

Dave watched as she walked away, not knowing what to say or do. "Elena," he managed to say, seeing her stop to listen. "I'm sorry."

Silence followed for a few moments before Elena turned just a tiny bit towards him. "Dave?" she asked, knowing Dave was listening to her. "I'll see you and Rey at Smackdown tomorrow."

Dave was a bit shocked, but did reply, "You got it kid." Elena nodded and walked inside to go to her room, leaving Matt and Dave outside. Dave looked to Matt who still seemed a bit ticked off. "I'm sorry man, it's just...this has all been messing with my head."

Matt nodded in understanding, "I know man. It doesn't look like it's been easy on Elena either." Dave just let his head hang in shame as he rubbed his hand down his face. "What was up with you and that girl Tina anyways?" Matt asked.

"Oh god," Dave sighed, regretting that what had happened with her wasn't just a nightmare. "When...when I was with Evolution, we partied non-stop with girls and everything."

"And she was one of those girls," Matt finished for him as Dave simply nodded. "You know that really hurt Elena, don't you?" Dave could only nod again as Matt continued. "I mean she came out here crying because of seeing you with another woman. Especially when you're with her to make her jealous."

"Well weren't you just asking Elena out to make me jealous?" Dave asked him. Matt tried to look offended by his comment before Dave actually answered for him. "Come on man, I know how you and Rey work."

"Well I _did_ want to get to know her better," Matt added, causing both of them to weakly chuckle. "Seriously man, it was obvious you two have something for each other but you're both too stubborn to say anything. Now what I did was perfectly innocent, but you crossed the line with that chick. So tomorrow night I think you two should try to talk things out. When? I don't know and I don't care just get it done so we can all move on."

Dave was quiet for a few moments before looking at his friend, slightly smiling. "Thanks man," he said as Matt nodded and walked with him inside.

Both superstars were in the lobby when Dave noticed someone sitting alone in the gym. "I'll catch you tomorrow man, okay?" he called out to Matt.

"Sounds good. Take it easy." Matt replied and got in the elevator to head to his room. Dave then turned around and walked into the gym, where most of the lights were off.

There she was, Elena Kovac, sitting all alone on the bench by the lockers. Dave watched her for a few moments, seeing her shoulders quiver every now and then because she was crying. Once it seemed to subside, she was simply sitting there, thinking to herself and fiddling with her hands. It was a few moments later that she started talking to herself.

"How did I get myself into this mess? I mean I push away a perfect guy, and then when he tries to talk to me I...god I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I have to see him tomorrow, and I'm sure that'll be fun. I really wish I knew what to do." Elena said quietly, and ashamed of herself.

"Well first you could allow the so-called perfect guy apologize to you for being less-than-perfect." Dave stated as he walked in. Elena gasped and jumped up, shocked and embarrassed that he had heard her.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go," she said quickly, and was ready to run through the wall if she needed to.

"Elena wait," Dave said. He never put his hands on her, but even from ten feet away his words could halt all movement of her body. She stood there unable to look at him, but she was there and that's all that mattered to him. Dave took a few steps closer to her, seeing the one light lit up just above her. He chuckled to himself before saying, "You look really beautiful right now."

"That's only because you can't see my face," Elena stated, suddenly aware that she was making a joke with him.

"I don't need to, I know how gorgeous your face is." Dave replied, continuing to walk towards her. "Elena...what happened yesterday was–"

"Not your fault," Elena stated cutting him off. "I was being childish and stupid and it was really–"

"My fault too." He added, catching Elena by surprise. "Elena I acted just as badly if not worse yesterday. I said things I never should've said, and promise never to say again."

Elena would've started melting at his words if she were made of ice. "Dave you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I let certain things get into my head that kept me from seeing what a wonderful man you've been to me. Instead...I let your past decide what kind of man you were, and I am sorry."

"Elena that life is over and done with. It's not who I am now, and never will be again. Got it?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Got it," she nodded slightly, still unable to look at him. Dave was right in front of her now, where she could get a good glimpse of his shoes. She felt a finger gently lift her chin to face him.

"There's my girl." he whispered to her, wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks. Elena smiled a little up at him as he smiled back. "And I promise that I won't get all crazy the next time someone asks you out for dinner."

"I would appreciate that. Besides Matt is a very nice guy," Elena added.

"Yeah he is." he replied as they both stood there in silence. "So what made you come in here?" he asked her. Elena looked around and started walking back over to the bench before she sat down.

"Well, it looked really familiar and anywhere was better than my room." she told him. Dave sat next to her, asking her what was so familiar about it. "I'm not really sure...I know it had something to do with you. I think...I think it was that time you were working out and I almost collapsed at the door."

"Oh yeah, where you were checking out my hot body," Dave chuckled, as Elena laughed. "I remember that day. Then I picked you up," he said as he stood up and lifted her into his arms.

"Dave!" she squealed in surprise.

"And then I laid you on the bench like this," he continued while they laughed. "And then I gave you my jacket for a pillow." Dave actually removed his jacket and gave it to her to lay on.

"Yep." Elena said when she finally stopped laughing. She looked up at him as he stood there in a light blue t-shirt and black dress pants. The smile was what took her breath away, as her own smile joined it. "That was also the day we had our first argument."

Dave started to remember as he sighed and sat next to her, "Yeah you're right. I was scared that I had hurt you and you were scared I was mad at you."

"I wasn't scared, I was mad that you were mad at me," she argued cutely.

"My mistake," Dave chuckled. Elena sat up so they were both sitting again beside each other. "Well...I hope you can forgive me...again. And for any future arguments we may have."

Elena slowly looked at him before laying her head on his arm. "Only if you forgive me too." Dave stood up and brought her to him in a tight hug.

"I'll always forgive you...because you never do any wrong." he whispered as he held her.

"Hey, I'm not perfect, but I appreciate the gesture," she smiled as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"A man's gotta try," Dave replied before slowly pulling away and looking at her. "So we good?"

Elena nodded, "We're good."

"Good. Then we should both be heading to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow." Dave suggested and wrapped her arm around his before grabbing his jacket and leading them both out the door.

Once they got on the elevator, Elena laid her head on his arm again. At one point she looked up and smiled at the smile on Dave's face. He seemed much happier that they were on good terms again. Dave being the gentleman walked her to her room and stood outside as she opened the door.

"Since we're good now, I have a question," Elena said, looking at him. Dave listened for her to continue, "How did you know that woman in the restaurant?"

"Oh...uh..." Dave thought of different ways to try and explain, but none came out.

"I see." Elena stated, pretending to be angry. "Well next time you need company to go to dinner with, I know where you can find a much classier girl."

"Oh really? May I have her number?" Dave asked playing along.

"I believe you already have it," Elena smirked.

"That I do, and it's even on speed dial." Dave said, causing Elena to laugh.

"Goodnight Dave," she said and gave him one final hug before walking into her room.

"Goodnight Elena. I'll see you tomorrow." Dave replied and headed to the elevator to get to his floor. Neither of them realized how much the other one was smiling, and how good they slept that night.

A/N: Another update for everyone!! Lol. And they made up! YAY! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it took me so long. Life sucks, especially at school. Just in case you didn't know ;)


	42. Goodbye Friend, Hello Trouble

Chapter 42: Goodbye Friend, Hello Trouble

Elena grabbed her purse and bag to head down to the limo with her friends Rey and Dave. She had a big smile on her face, remembering the talk with Dave the night before, and the fact that there weren't any career ending matches that night. She saw them both waiting for her in the lobby, as if last Friday had never happened.

"Hey there chica!" Rey greeted as she walked over to them.

"Hello boys!" Elena replied, both her and Dave smiling.

Rey noticed and looked back and forth between both of them, "Did I miss something?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Shall we Elena?" Dave asked suavely as he wrapped her arm around his.

"Certainly Mr. Batista," Elena replied and walked with him to the car.

"When did you guys make up?" Rey called out to them, a large smile on his face.

"Sorry Rey, we've gotta go!" Dave shouted back, getting into the car. Rey laughed and clapped his hands.

"Well it's about time!" he said as he got into the car with the other two laughing superstars.

Once they were in the building they went into their separate locker rooms to change. After they agreed to meet in Dave's locker room Elena walked into the women's changing room. She stopped mid-step when she saw Stacy sitting next to another diva.

Christy looked up at Elena, a very sad and shamed look on her face. "Hey Elena," she whispered.

"Hey." Elena replied just as quietly. Stacy looked at both her friends, knowing from Christy what had happened. Elena was the first to speak, "So uh...how is everything?"

Christy didn't say a word and jumped up to hug her friend, "Elena I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! I swear I didn't, I just didn't want to seem weak about getting fired! I'm sorry."

Elena was caught off-guard to say the least, but slowly hugged her friend back. "I'm sorry too about the fight. I just...I hated losing my best friend."

"I know, but what I said was completely wrong and I can't say sorry enough." Christy stated, trying to wipe her tears away.

Elena didn't realize it but she had started crying herself. "I know girl, and it's...it's over and done with. I just...I'm going to miss you so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged Christy to her again.

Stacy started crying as well, "Damnit now you've got me crying!" causing both girls to laugh and bring her in on the hug as well. "So now that you guys have made up," Stacy said, trying to get herself together again. "What are we going to do about this?" she asked.

"About me being fired? Well I've decided that I'm going to do...absolutely nothing." Christy replied with a smile, causing both her friends to gasp and look at her confused. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy but...well I got an offer from TNA, so I'll still be working and doing what I love. I get two months until I have to start there so I'll have plenty of time to see my family and I'll get paid the same so...so I figure I'm going to be fine. I'll be able to visit you guys sometimes, I promise."

Elena and Stacy looked at each other a bit unsure, but slowly smiled. Elena walked over to her and hugged her again. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Ditto," Stacy added as she hugged her as well.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate that." Christy replied. "Well Mr. McMahon said I could come back to say goodbye to everyone and grab my stuff. I have a plane to catch in about an hour. So...oh god I hate goodbyes!"

"Me too!" Elena and Stacy cried as they started crying again. After hugging each other for over ten minutes, Christy finally pulled away.

"Goodbye guys. Knock'em all dead for me. Especially Melina, and that means you Elena," Christy winked.

"For you I'll do it twice," Elena chuckled, trying to wipe her tears away. Christy grabbed her bag and slowly walked out the door, leaving Stacy and Elena alone. "I can't believe this." Elena stated quietly as she sat on the bench with her face in her hands.

"I know, but it happens. I hear we're getting a new diva from RAW next week, I wonder who it'll be." Stacy pondered.

"It doesn't matter to me," Elena said sadly and went into the bathroom to change. When she emerged in her black tanktop, black and purple bondage pants and black combat boots Stacy whistled. "Oh shutup," she chuckled weakly. "I gotta go meet Dave and Rey and see what's going...what's that look for?"

"So you guys made up?" Stacy smirked crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact we did Miss Nosy, and speaking of which I have to...what in the hell?" Elena asked when she looked on the monitor to see Kristal interviewing Melina and Mark Henry.

"So Melina, what are your thoughts on last week's matches between you and Angel and your team MNM versus Batista and Rey Mysterio?" she asked holding the microphone to Melina.

"Oh hell no," Elena growled as she stormed out of the locker room.

"Elena wait!" Stacy called out, but was too late to stop her friend. When she watched Elena storm off she turned her attention back to the monitor to watch the interview.

"Well Melina a lot of people saw how Mark Henry interrupted your match with Angel last week. Many viewers believe that it was your plan to have your bodyguard Mark Henry interrupt you match, because you felt you couldn't beat Angel on your own. What do you have to say about that?" Kristal asked.

Melina simply scoffed and said "Are you kidding me? I could beat that rookie so fast that..." The A-List Diva stopped talking as Angel herself appeared on the screen.

"You know Melina, it's easy for you, for anyone really, to _say_ what they can do. So how about you grow some balls and _show_ them what you think you can do?" Angel asked.

Mark Henry then stepped in front of Melina to confront Angel, "Let me tell you something you little–" and was cut off by Batista as he stepped up behind Angel.

"Watch yourself Henry," Batista growled, ready to protect his friend and manager.

"Mark Henry?" Kristal asked, intervening in the glare battle that was currently taking place. "A lot of people are saying that you were actually trying to hurt Angel during her match against your client Melina. Is that true, and why?"

"Now that's bullshit!" Henry exclaimed as he glared at Angel. "I would never lay my hands on a woman."

Kristal continued to question him, "Then why did you interfere with the match? Also, you were getting into the ring with only Angel in it."

Mark Henry looked plenty annoyed and replied, "That was only because I was doing what I was hired to do. I was getting into the ring to go to where Melina was and Angel happened to be in my way. I'm hired to protect Melina and she was clearly in danger."

"In danger of what?" Kristal asked, everyone else asking the same question mentally.

"Well I knew that if Angel was out there, Batista here would've been right there behind her. We all know how he follows that little tramp around–" Batista jumped in and punched Mark Henry before he could even finish what he was going to say.

Before they could really come to blows, both Melina and Angel stepped in front of their men and held them at bay. "If you _ever_ talk about her like that or even touch Angel again I'll kill you!" Batista shouted.

"I'd like to see you try it you limping little bitch!" Henry replied, Melina pulling him away.

"Come on Batista!" Angel said holding him back. They both told the men to let it go for now and escorted them in opposite directions away from the set. Angel led Batista to his locker room, seeing him start to limp a little. "Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'll be all right. It's still recovering from last week, and I think the ibuprofen is wearing off." Batista told her. When she got a good look at him, Angel realized he was in his wrestling gear. Batista noticed her look, "It's just in case."

"Well I highly doubt that you're going to be wrestling tonight," Angel said and walked with him back into his locker room. "Now sit down on the couch and I'll get you another ibuprofen." Dave did as he was told, knowing to do otherwise would end up being even more painful for him.

As soon as she gave him the water and ibuprofen there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out. They both watched as a stagehand entered the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Long would like to see you in his office Angel," he said and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what he wants to see me for," Angel wondered.

"It's probably about what just took place during the interview. Want me to come with you?" Batista offered.

"No I'll be all right, you need to stay off that leg for a while anyways." she replied and headed out to Long's office.

A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm sorry, YET AGAIN for the long time between updates. I'm on winter break right now so hopefully I can make up for lost time. And thank you all who gave my other story a shot, it really means a lot to me. I hope you liked the chapter, I'll update again soon!! :)


	43. Trouble is My Stalker

Chapter 43: Trouble Is My Stalker

"I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Long would like to see you in his office Angel," he said and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what he wants to see me for," Angel wondered.

"It's probably about what just took place during the interview. Want me to come with you?" Batista offered.

"No I'll be all right, you need to stay off that leg for a while anyways." she replied and headed out to Long's office.

When she walked in she rolled her eyes, seeing Melina standing there beside Teddy Long. "You wanted to see me sir?" Angel asked politely, not taking her eyes off Melina.

"Yes I did Angel. Now I saw what just took place, but I actually have something else to talk about. You're the manager of Batista and Rey Mysterio, correct?" Long asked as Angel nodded. "Well, Melina has offered to give your guys another title match..."

"Really? They'll be so happy to hear that!" Angel said happily.

"And it will be tonight," Long finished. Angel's smile left her face, as a smirk appeared on Melina's.

"Mr. Long, Batista is still pretty banged up from last week. I don't think a match would be a good idea tonight. But next week would be–" Angel was cut off by Melina.

"Listen, I'm the one who's offering this match, and I only feel like being generous tonight. So if your little boy Batista isn't up to it then that's your problem," she giggled annoyingly.

"You know Batista's hurt and that it's because of that asshole Mark Henry!" Angel exclaimed.

Melina simply smirked again, "Well he seemed ready to compete when he fought him during the interview. So I'm sure he'd be well enough in a match against Mercury and Nitro. They're more than willing to give them another shot, but this a one-time-only offer."

Angel thought a moment, knowing that if Batista competed at all he'd be hurt. Especially if Mark Henry interfered, he could end Batista's career. "All right. My men will fight your boys tonight for the titles on one condition...Mark Henry is banned from ringside."

"Well if Mark Henry is banned from ringside he should be put into a match. How about you fight him?" Melina suggested smugly.

Long finally intervened and said "Now you know we can't do that Melina, unless it's a mixed tag-team match or a Handicap match and Angel has a male superstar as a partner."

"The Handicap match sounds perfect. Though I don't think she should use Batista or Rey Mysterio." Melina added.

"I agree," Long replied. "Other than those two you can pick any male superstar as your partner. But this match will only happen if you agree to it Angel."

Angel thought a moment, not liking this situation one bit. "If this match happens, Mark Henry doesn't go anywhere near tonight's title match, nor does Melina."

"That's correct," Long said.

"What?" Melina shrieked. "I never agreed to–"

"Well you'll be too busy in your match against Stacy Keibler, which is next." Melina simply huffed and puffed before storming out, when Long turned his attention to Angel. "Then Angel, it's up to you." Long said. Angel still didn't like it, but she slowly nodded and agreed to the match. "All right then. You have until after Matt Hardy's match against Mr. Kennedy to decide your male partner. Then after that match will be the tag-team title match." Angel simply nodded and left the room, thinking of what kind of mess she had gotten herself into.

As she walked back to Batista's locker room, Angel tried to think of what she would say to them. _If I mention my match, they'll refuse and lose a great opportunity. Hopefully I'll just be able to omit that little tidbit._ She thought as she took a deep breath and walked into the room with a smile on her face. Angel saw Rey in the room talking to Batista, who stood up when she walked in.

"So what happened?" he asked anxiously.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought. "You guys have a title match tonight against MNM." she told them happily. Rey and Batista looked at each other before Batista ran up and picked Angel up in his arms to spin her around.

"That's awesome! When's the match?" Batista asked.

"It's not until the end of the show. The best part is Mark Henry _and_ Melina are banned from ringside." Angel said, causing both Rey and Batista to smile. _So far so good._

"That's awesome Angel! How did you manage that?" Rey asked her, catching her off-guard.

"Oh uh...don't you worry about that. Angel simply worked her magic and that's all you need to know," she smirked, hoping they would buy it.

"Works for me," Batista replied and slapped hands with Rey.

_Yes! I did it!_ Angel cheered in her head. The three of them heard a knock on the door, as another stagehand walked in.

"Angel? We'll need to know your male partner for your Handicap match against Mark Henry before the match starts. So please let us know once you've found one," he smiled and left the room. He didn't realize how close he was to losing his head from a very ticked off Angel.

_I'm seriously going to find out where he lives and kill him!_ She screamed mentally, before realizing that she had two superstars to deal with first. Angel argued whether or not she should even turn around, or run out of the room as fast as she could.

Unfortunately she chose to turn around and face them. Both Rey and Batista had their arms crossed over their chests and glares on their faces. "Uh...anyone else thirsty? I'm just gonna go grab some water bottles. I'll be right back!" she chuckled nervously, while slowly walking backwards the door. Before she could get to it, Batista walked up to her and gave her a very stern look.

"A Handicap against Mark Henry? Is that what you call 'working your magic'?" he asked in a growl.

Angel gave a heavy sigh before looking back up at him, "Listen I can explain. You see, Melina offered the match knowing you guys were hurt. I knew that if Mark Henry interfered you'd get hurt even more, so the only way he could be banned from ringside was to be put into a match. So now I have to find a male superstar to be my partner after Matt's match."

"Well that's simple, because you're not doing it," Batista said as if it were the end of the discussion and turned around.

"What? Batista if I don't do this then there's no title match for you and Rey," Angel told him, on the brink of desperate.

"You're not doing it," Batista repeated sitting down on the couch. Angel looked to Rey who seemed to have the same mind set as Batista.

"Listen, I don't like the match anymore than you do, but it's going to happen. And between the two of us Batista, I'm the manager. So I don't really think that you have the right to tell me–"

"For god's sake! We just _call_ you our manager! You don't really tell either of us what to do!" Batista yelled cutting Angel off. Angel gasped in shock and hurt, as Batista seemed to realize what he had just said. "Wait...Angel, I didn't–"

"Go to hell," Angel said quietly, but filled with a lot of anger as she stormed out of the room.

"Angel!" Batista called out and went after her, but she was gone, Rey following him to the door.

"Should we go look for her?" Rey asked him.

Batista just sighed and shook his head. "No. We've gotta figure out what to do with this. She's gonna go through with the match, that much is for sure."

"Yeah, she's quite stubborn, kinda like a World Heavyweight Champion I know," Rey smirked looking up at Batista. Batista just scoffed in reply and walked back into the room to think of a plan as Rey followed.

Meanwhile Angel ran towards the back of the arena, where just about no one was around. She started thinking that running away wasn't the answer, and she needed to find a partner for her match. _Well Matt's out of the picture since my match is right after his, and there's no way Batista and Rey are an option. So who else could I use? Well, maybe I should ask Batista and Rey for advice._ She slowly started walking back when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Angel tried to scream but it only came out muffled as she was dragged into a storage room. _Dave!_ She screamed in her mind, hoping somehow he could hear her.

A/N: ....Um....hi! Lol, I'm so sorry everyone. School and work are both kickin my ass. To hopefully make up for it, I will be uploading not one...not two...but THREE chapters! Haha! Lol. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry again! :)


	44. Don't Let Your Guard Down

Chapter 44: Don't Let Your Guard Down

Meanwhile Angel ran towards the back of the arena, where just about no one was around. She started thinking that running away wasn't the answer, and she needed to find a partner for her match. _Well Matt's out of the picture since my match is right after his, and there's no way Batista and Rey are an option. So who else could I use? Well, maybe I should ask Batista and Rey for advice._ She slowly started walking back when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Angel tried to scream but it only came out muffled as she was dragged into a storage room. _Dave!_ She screamed in her mind, hoping somehow he could hear her.

"Please don't scream!" her captor said, only to hear her muffled screams even more. "I swear I'm not gonna hurt you! Just please stop screaming! I'm going to let you go now, okay? But please don't scream." Without waiting for any kind of response from Angel, the captor slowly pulled away his hand.

"BATISTA!" Angel screamed as soon as she was able, only to have her mouth covered again.

"Okay, that really hurt my ear. But please, I swear I will not hurt you, I just need to talk to you. I'll let you go completely this time, and I'll step back. Okay?" he asked her. Angel slowly nodded as he again removed his hands. As soon as she was released she backed away from him to the wall.

Once she saw who it was that had practically kidnapped her she looked at him like he was insane. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Please keep it down! I just wanna talk, I swear. I heard about your match with Mark Henry and...well, I wanna help," Mercury replied.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I don't need this right now," Angel said in annoyance and started to head for the door, only to have Mercury grab her by the arms and put her against the wall. "Let go!" she demanded.

"Angel I'm dead serious about what I'm saying. I'm so sick of everyone thinking that I can't win a fight on my own! Melina's the one who organizes everything. I've been tired of it for a long time, and I think this will be the perfect time to prove to everyone I can fight. I...I want to be your partner for your match. I know some of Mark Henry's weak points, so I know I can help you." Mercury seemed to be serious, but Angel still found it difficult to trust him.

"I don't know Mercury," Angel said unsure.

"Please," Mercury begged taking her hand in his. "Let me make things right by doing this for you, as my own way of apologizing."

"But what about Nitro and Melina?" Angel asked him.

"To hell with them!" he exclaimed. "Nitro and Melina are too busy doing each other to care about me. Please Angel," he said getting down on his knees. "Please."

Angel never thought she would see this, and gave a sigh. "Well...okay."

Mercury jumped up and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Angel! You have no idea how you're helping me out! I'll see you in the ring! Oh and uh...let's keep this between us, huh? Later!" he called out and ran out of the room with a smirk on his face.

Angel simply stood there, still not believing that what had just taken place actually happened. _Well, at least now I have a partner for my match. And he seems to know Mark Henry better than anyone. I guess I'll just have to see how this all works out._ Angel stepped out of the room and slowly made her way back towards the front of the arena. At first she thought of seeing Batista and Rey before going into her match, but then went against it and just continued wandering.

She settled for sitting on a small stack of crates until her match came up. "Hey," a soft voice said to her. Angel slowly looked up to see Batista looking back at her. She didn't say anything and went back to looking at the ground.

"I want you to stay out of my match tonight," she told him simply.

"Angel what the hell are you talking about? You seriously think we're just gonna–"

"Well I'm not really your manager right? So what difference does it make to you what happens to me?" she asked him coldly. Angel stood up and started walking away when Batista started walking in step with her.

"Elena, you can't possibly be serious!" he said.

"I'm the one who agreed to this match. I could've said no, but then you guys wouldn't have had another title shot. I'm not going to be the reason you guys lose this chance!" Angel told him sternly.

Angel then felt his arm slip around her waist and bring her tightly to Batista's chest. "I'm not letting you do this," he growled quietly.

She simply gasped in surprise, "Dave...I...I have to. I want to do this for you. I want to make things right for you and Rey." Angel could feel her eyes starting to water, "I want to do this." Batista held her tighter as she slowly held him back.

Suddenly Angel realized that her match was next, and despite what Batista said she was going to do it. "I have to go." she said quietly and tried to gently release herself.

Batista wanted to keep holding her, but he knew that she would start fighting him. "I found you a partner," he told her.

"You...you did? Oh...but I... I already found a partner," Angel said in a bit of surprise.

"Really? Who?" Batista asked curiously.

"It's...I have to go, the match is going to start any second." Angel quickly replied and started running towards the curtain.

"Angel!" Batista called out, but again, she was already gone. _If anything happens to her...god I hope she'll be all right. Looks like there's a bit of change from the original plan._ He thought to himself as he went out to seek who he picked as Angel's partner.

Angel ran to the curtain, and told the stagehand who her partner was. Even the stagehand seemed skeptical, but nodded nonetheless. They told her she'd be introduced first, then Mark Henry and then Mercury. Once she heard her music play she went through the curtains, trying to seem confident. However, she was shaking horribly with unease and didn't know how well this match was going to go. Angel started thinking that she'd rather be back in Dave's arms than in the ring right now.

Once her music stopped, Mark Henry's started. His massive form started strutting to the ring, a smirk present on his face. Without Batista there, Angel was much more uncomfortable being around Mark Henry. She never realized how safe he had made her feel until this moment. When Henry got into the ring, Angel stayed as far away as possible, while he went to get a mic.

He told them to stop the music and looked over at Angel, "Now Angel, I've been told who your partner is. And it just blows my mind! I can't believe it!" Angel started thinking that he meant he never believed Mercury would betray them. "I can't believe that you actually thought Mercury was going to be your partner!" he laughed maliciously. Angel's eyes widened, and felt incredibly stupid for believing him. "Well since you don't have a partner, seems like I get to have you all to myself." Henry smirked and threw down the mic. Angel shook her head in disbelief, before realizing that Mark Henry was charging her. She made the mistake of cornering herself into a turnbuckle.

Just before he could crash into her, Angel ducked and jumped through the space in between his legs. She actually mule kicked him in the back of his knees to bring him down to the ground. As soon as he was down, she sent a powerful kick to side of his head. He was now laying in the middle of the ring holding his head. Angel quickly went to the top turnbuckle to perform her Flying Angel. She didn't see that as she was performing the moonsault, that Henry raised his knees up for her to land on.

The air seemed like it was vacuumed out of her body as she collapsed to the mat. All she heard was the referee trying to tell Henry to leave her alone. She didn't have to look to see that it was useless. Henry simply pushed the ref out of the way and stalked towards the fallen Angel. "That all you got?" he mocked as he grabbed both her arms and lifted her over his head. He decided to show her off for a moment before dropping her flat onto the mat. Angel let out a yelp of pain, not sure if she could take too much more. Despite her pain, Henry wasn't done with her yet as he rolled her on her back and set her in the middle of the ring. Everyone could see what was coming, and it could possibly crush every single bone in her body.

As Mark Henry prepared to run and jump, Angel used the very last ounce of energy she had to roll her over once and out of the way. Once she had done that, she couldn't do anything else, and knew now she was completely at his mercy. _Batista..._ she thought to herself, as she watched Mark Henry come closer, a smirk still on his face.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around her throat before dragging her body up to her feet. Before he could do anything else, huge pyros went off at the top of the ramp. Angel let her eyes travel to the ramp to see a very unexpected visitor. Kane stalked down the ramp towards the ring as Mark Henry threw Angel out of the way. The Big Red Machine got into the ring ready to go as he punched Henry left and right.

He Irish-Whipped him into the ropes, and met Henry's face with a big boot. Henry went down, but Kane wasn't finished. Kane did a leg drop, then wrapped his hand around Henry's throat and got him to his feet. He lifted him up, and slammed him down with great authority. Angel was surprised to say the least that Kane of all people was helping her. When he looked at her she started to get nervous. She was even more so when he started walking towards her, and tried using the ropes to help her up.

Angel only got as far as sitting up against the ropes, before Kane was right in front of her looking down at her. She didn't know what he planned to do as he stepped in between the ropes she was laying against and stepped down. Suddenly his hands had pulled her beneath the bottom rope and into his arms. Angel had to think if she was hallucinating the fact that Kane was carrying her up the ramp backstage, after saving her from Mark Henry.

Once they were backstage, she looked up at him, "Why did you save me Kane?"

Kane looked down at her, but didn't answer her question. He merely continued carrying her through the backstage halls, until he opened a door and walked in. Angel didn't know what locker room they were in, until she saw a very familiar face looking back at her. Kane gently put her down onto the leather couch, where Batista was at her side in an instant. "I kept my end of the deal, so you had better keep yours," Kane said with a creepy smirk. Batista simply nodded, watching as Kane left the room without another word.

A/N: Haha! The confusion and suspense continues! I feel so evil lol. But I know you all love it, lol. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	45. Payback

Chapter 45: Payback

Angel was surprised to say the least that Kane of all people was helping her. When he looked at her she started to get nervous. She was even more so when he started walking towards her, and tried using the ropes to help her up.

Angel only got as far as sitting up against the ropes, before Kane was right in front of her looking down at her. She didn't know what he planned to do as he stepped in between the ropes she was laying against and stepped down. Suddenly his hands had pulled her beneath the bottom rope and into his arms. Angel had to think if she was hallucinating the fact that Kane was carrying her up the ramp backstage, after saving her from Mark Henry.

Once they were backstage, she looked up at him, "Why did you save me Kane?"

Kane looked down at her, but didn't answer her question. He merely continued carrying her through the backstage halls, until he opened a door and walked in. Angel didn't know what locker room they were in, until she saw a very familiar face looking back at her. Kane gently put her down onto the leather couch, where Batista was at her side in an instant. "I kept my end of the deal, so you had better keep yours," Kane said with a creepy smirk. Batista simply nodded, watching as Kane left the room without another word.

Batista then turned his attention to Angel, "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" he asked worriedly. Angel weakly looked back at him and shook her head. His hand cupped her cheek as he looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. I really just got the wind knocked out of me." she told him with a timid smile. Angel slowly but surely started pushing herself to lift herself up.

"Whoa, you need to lay down," Batista told her. Angel didn't listen and was sitting up fully now. Batista put both hands on her shoulders to try and ease her back down, "Come on Angel, you need to rest."

Again Angel ignored him and wrapped her arms around him to hold herself to him. Batista was surprised to say the least, but he held her back. "Hey, it's okay. I've got you now." he told her gently.

"That's all I wanted," Angel replied, almost on the brink of tears. Batista held her tightly to him, slowly making his way onto the couch so she was laying with him. "I'm sorry I'm so weak," she said tiredly.

"Don't you ever think you're weak, got it?" he told her gently. Angel simply nodded and started to close her eyes.

"I guess it was twice tonight," she mumbled to herself.

"What was twice?" he asked her.

"That I wanted you to save me." Angel whispered, so tired and out of it that she didn't realize what she was saying. Batista was surprised to say the least at what she just said, and simply smiled while he stroked her hair.

"I've got you now sweetie. I won't let anyone hurt you," he told her sincerely.

"Thank you," was all she managed to say before she fell asleep. Batista could feel her steady breathing, and wanted to stay there for the rest of the night. But now that he had found out what had happened with Angel's match, he need to get a little payback. So he slowly and gently laid her down on the couch and covered her up with his jacket.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." he whispered to her before standing up to walk out of the room. However a weak hand grasped his wrist and caused him to look down.

"Bring me back some gold," she mumbled with a sleepy smirk, her eyes still closed. Batista smirked back and knelt beside her, kissing her hand.

"You got it kid." he replied and walked out the door into the hallway. Batista grabbed the closest stagehand and brought him real close to his face. "Make sure no one, and I mean _no one_ goes in that room unless it's me or Rey Mysterio. Got it?" he told him as the stagehand nodded quickly and stood outside the door without moving.

Batista stormed down the hallway to the curtain, his title on his shoulder and payback on his mind. Rey Mysterio was already at the curtain, just as ready as Batista. "How is she?" he asked his friend.

"She's sleeping right now, but hopefully she'll be okay." Batista replied, getting his head ready for the match. "We're winning this for her," he added, as Rey nodded and pounded fists with him.

Mercury and Nitro joined them at the curtain, smirks on both their faces. "It's a shame about what happened to Angel." they said, obviously with no real remorse.

"Yeah, it's almost as if she was setup or something by a bunch of little pricks," Rey added angrily.

"Or perhaps she was setup by two amazingly intelligent tag-team champions," Mercury replied, high-fiving his partner.

Batista had stayed quiet the entire time, which seemed to surprise not only Rey Mysterio, but Mercury and Nitro as well. They both twitched when Batista turned to look at them. He slowly stepped up to them as they started stepping back from him. His form loomed over them before he said quietly yet scarily, "You two boys, have got to be without a doubt, the stupidest guys to have a friend of mine hurt like that. Then for you to admit in front of me that it was your idea, well that just put you over the top. If for some reason we don't win tonight, the match won't be over for me. I will keep beating you, and I will keep destroying you until I feel that you have felt as much pain and agony as my friend. Even then I might keep going just to make myself feel better. So I suggest you bring your best tonight, because that's what you'll need to survive this match."

As soon as MNM's music started playing, Nitro and Mercury were through the curtain and to the ramp. Batista and Rey simply waited for their entrance music to play before walking out, ready to kick ass.

Mercury and Nitro watched as Batista and Rey entered the ring, the referee stating that it was a tag-team title match. Batista was going to start off, now having his opponents argue who was going to start against him. It ended up being Mercury, who knew he was in trouble because of what he did to Angel.

As soon as the bell rang, Mercury was clotheslined to the mat, and hard. By the time Mercury got back up, Batista grabbed his arm and Irish-Whipped him into the turnbuckle and charged into him with his shoulder. Batista did it two more times before stepping back to watch Mercury hit the floor. He knew he was in pain, but they weren't finished with them yet. Batista tagged in Mysterio, who waited as Batista held Mercury up for him to launch off the top rope in a Springboard jump.

Rey easily could've pinned him for the three count, but he wanted just as much payback as Batista did, and he was gonna get it. Mercury staggered to his feet, trying to remember what was going on, when Rey used the ropes to clothesline him. Mercury was down yet again, and was perfectly placed for a Frog Splash. Rey went up to the top rope and prepared to jump, when someone grabbed and pulled his foot out from underneath him. Rey felt himself fall onto the turnbuckle, with a lot of pain following. Batista watched as Nitro ran away smirking, seeming to be proud of himself.

Batista was ready to run after him, but saw Mercury finally able to get up and grabbed Mysterio to toss him to the mat. Mercury then hurriedly tagged in Nitro, who was fresh and ready to go. Nitro went to the top rope and did a leg drop across Mysterio's chest. Nitro went for the cover, to only get a two count. Mysterio sure as hell wasn't ready to give up yet. Nitro tried covering him again, only to feel Mysterio shove him off. They were now face-to-face, waiting for the other one to make their move.

The two superstars locked up in the middle, as Nitro pushed Mysterio back into the corner. However Mysterio simply jumped up on the turnbuckle and punched Nitro several times. This time Mysterio was successfully able to pull off a Frog Splash, and went for the cover. Before the ref could count to three, Mercury ran in and broke the count. Batista joined him in the ring and sent left and right punches at Mercury. After tossing Mercury out of the ring, the ref told Batista to get out of the ring. With the referee distracted, Nitro was able to give low blow to Mysterio.

When Batista got back to their corner, he stretched his hand out as far as he could towards his friend and partner. "Come on Rey!" he called out, seeing Rey struggling to get up on his feet. Nitro saw this as a golden opportunity and sent kicks to his head. This was causing Batista to get angrier and angrier by the minute. Nitro looked over in Batista's direction and laughed at him, causing Batista to start going through the ropes. The ref caught him and kept him out of the ring, while Mysterio tripped the cocky superstar onto the middle rope. Batista tried telling the ref to turn around, seeing that Mercury was ready to mess up Mysterio's finishing move.

Batista jumped off the apron and ran after Mercury, who ran scared in the other direction. Because of the delay, Mysterio missed Nitro and ended up getting clotheslined to the mat. Nitro then tagged in Mercury as they both lifted up Mysterio and set him up for a double clothesline. Instead, Mysterio tripped them both onto the middle rope and didn't waste any time in giving them a powerful 619. Mercury ducked out of the way, but Nitro wasn't so lucky. Mysterio then ran and tagged in Batista, who caught Mercury running towards him and gave him a painful Batista Bomb. Batista pinned Mercury, 1...2...3! Batista and Rey Mysterio were the Tag-Team Champions once again! Mysterio jumped up as Batista caught him and hugged him, both more than happy with their new titles.

Each one took a belt from the referee and held them high, both jumping to a corner and showing off their prize. What made it even better was seeing Mercury and Nitro helping each other hurriedly get backstage with their tails between their legs. Batista quickly grabbed a microphone and called their attention.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, not leaving them the option of ignoring him. "This is what happens when you mess with our friends. I hope you remember that when try to get these back," Batista chuckled as he held their old titles up in the air. Both Mercury and Nitro yelled curses towards them, but they couldn't be heard over the roar of the crowd. Rey and Batista pounded fists before slipping through the ropes and heading backstage to show Angel. Batista literally started running, a huge smile on his face as he ran towards his locker room. Rey followed, but decided to let them have a moment alone and went to change in his own locker room.

A/N: Batista is so cute!! I mean, yeah I'm writing him that way, but still! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially since they're the tag-team champs again. I know that'll bring some smiles. :)


	46. Victories and Sacrifices

Chapter 46: Victories and Sacrifices

Batista opened his door to see Angel trying to stand up, obviously struggling. When she heard the door open, she turned with a great smile on her face. Before she could say anything, her legs started to give out on her. Batista quickly dropped both titles and dashed over to her just in time to catch her.

Angel could feel herself fall right into his already tightened embrace. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so much trouble," she said quietly.

"You're never trouble," Batista chuckled to her and set her back onto the couch while kneeling in front of her. "Guess what we just did," he said.

"You won your match," Angel smiled as Batista nodded and showed her the title. "I'm so happy for you!" she said and quickly hugged him around the neck.

"Well we're proud of you too. We never would've had this chance if it wasn't for you," Batista said. By the look on his face, Angel could tell he felt guilty.

"Hey, you guys deserved this opportunity. Now that it was just you two against those so-called men, you guys got to show everyone that you really deserve to be tag-team champions." Angel smiled.

Batista smiled back, gently laying his hand over hers. "Let's get out of here and celebrate," he told her.

"Well as much as I'd love to, my body is telling me to turn in early tonight," Angel chuckled sympathetically.

"That's probably a good idea. Just give me a minute to get changed and I'll take you back to the hotel." Batista told her walking into the bathroom.

As soon as Batista went into the bathroom, Elena let out a groan of pain. Her whole body was aching, and it wasn't a very good feeling. Of course if she showed it, Dave would worry and feel even more guilty about her match. She let her body plop down on the couch, holding her stomach, trying to think of a way to make the pain go away. _Why can't it be tomorrow already so I can get this pain over with?_ She thought in annoyance to herself.

"You ready?" Dave asked as he stepped out of the bathroom in a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants. Elena quickly sat up, only to groan again, knowing her cover was blown now. "You all right?" he asked as he knelt in front of her again.

"I'm just a little sore, that's all," she replied, trying to keep the pain from showing on her face.

"Can you walk?" Dave asked her, slowly standing up.

"Well I–" Elena was cut off by being lifted into Dave's arms.

"I'm just going to take that as a 'no'" he chuckled at seeing her shocked face.

"Dave! I'm sure I can manage!" Elena gasped, despite enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"I'm sure you could, but this works out better for both of us," Dave told her while effortlessly carrying her through the halls and to the limo. While walking, Elena looked up at Dave, who was just smiling the entire time.

"So wait, I see how this works out for me, but how does this work out for you?" she asked him curiously.

Dave gave a wink before saying, "Because I get to hold you." He couldn't help but chuckle at the crazy blush appearing on Elena's cheeks.

"Oh shutup. You better not get too comfortable with it, this may be the last time you get to." she said turning her head away. They reached the limo where the driver opened the door for Dave to allow him to slide in with Elena still in his arms.

As they drove back Elena got another question in her head. "I forgot to ask earlier, why did Kane help me in my match? You guys aren't friends are you?"

"Oh god no," Dave replied with a shake of his head.

"Then why would he help me?" Elena asked.

Dave looked at her with a sincere look on his face, "Because I offered him a title shot against me next week if he did."

Elena's eyes widened at what he had just told her. "You...you offered him what?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Well originally he was going to be your partner for the match, but that didn't work out. So I told him if things got out of hand to go out there and get you out as quick as possible." he explained casually. When he saw the look on her face he realized he hadn't answered her question. "I said I offered him a match for my title next week."

"But...why?" Elena was beyond speechless at the fact he would offer his most prized possession.

"Because he was the largest and most able guy I could find on such short notice," Dave added.

"No I mean, why would you offer him that...for me?" she asked him.

Dave couldn't help but smile a little, "Elena I care about you. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop the match from happening. I also knew that in one way or another you were going to get hurt, and I couldn't accept that. I can afford to put my title on the line, but not your safety."

Elena couldn't help but smile back at him, truly touched at what he was willing to sacrifice for her. But then again, what had she done to deserve it? Before either of them knew it, they had pulled up to the hotel.

Dave looked over at her with a jokingly pleading look, "Are you sure I don't get one more chance?"

It took Elena a minute before she realized he meant carrying her. "You better be careful Dave, it can be pretty addicting," she chuckled.

"That it can. Just one more? Please?" he begged mockingly. Elena laughed and just rolled her eyes before drawing out a long "fine." Dave let out a "yes" and slowly got out of the car. Elena slid across the seat, feeling Dave slip an arm beneath her knees and around her back. His bare hand had just barely caressed a part of her bare back, sending a small shiver through her.

Dave carried her into the lobby, getting a bunch of looks from strangers. He could tell Elena was getting embarrassed and simply called out, "Don't be jealous!"

Elena started laughing as he carried her to the elevator, where she said he could put her down. He raised a brow at her, but she simply responded with a stern look. So Dave gently set her down, keeping an arm around her just in case. Once the elevator stopped Dave kept Elena at his side to give her support if she needed it. When they reached her door Elena turned to face him, "I really am proud of you guys tonight. You deserve those titles, and I'm so happy to see you guys have them."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Dave told her.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have happened this soon, but with or without me it would've happened anyway." Elena replied.

Dave shook his head at her, "When are you gonna stop selling yourself so short?" Elena didn't know how to respond to that.

"I only say the truth Dave," was all she could think to say.

"No you only say what you believe to be the truth, and for some reason the truth always ends up with you saying that you're not as wonderful as you actually are. I don't know why it's so easy for you to beat yourself down all the time." Dave told her quietly.

Elena looked up at him, a tiny crooked smile on her face. "Well then Dave, I guess if you don't know that then you don't know me as well as you think you do." Dave seemed a bit taken aback by her comment. "Congratulations again on your victory." she said quietly before walking into her room.

Dave could only walk away, trying to think of what she could possibly mean by what she said. _Looks like we both have more to learn about each other,_ he thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone to call Rey. They had some celebrating to do.


	47. My Confession

Chapter 47: My Confession

"Congratulations again on your victory." she said quietly before walking into her room.

Dave could only walk away, trying to think of what she could possibly mean by what she said. _Looks like we both have more to learn about each other,_ he thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone to call Rey. They had some celebrating to do.

He heard the phone ringing before Rey finally answered. "What's up Holmes?" he asked.

"Well last I checked Rey, we became the Tag Team Champions tonight," Dave smiled.

"Hell yeah we did! So what should we do about it?" Rey asked him, even though he knew the answer.

"We should go hit the bar man, I'm feeling a party tonight," Dave told him. Rey agreed, saying they'd meet in the lobby in about an hour. Dave headed to his room and grabbed a shower before putting on a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. He had a silver chain around his neck and his sunglasses on.

When he finally met Rey he was in a white dress shirt and black pants. "Dude, why are you wearing sunglasses when it's dark out?" Rey chuckled.

"Don't be jealous Rey, it's not a good look for you," Dave replied, trying to be smooth.

"How in the hell can you see how I look when you have your sunglasses on?" Rey exclaimed, laughing in the process. They both finally headed towards the limo waiting for them, knowing that they needed a designated driver. "Hey wait a minute, isn't Elena coming?"

Dave looked back at the hotel for a moment before saying, "Nah. She's had a rough night, she told me to go ahead without her and that we'll all celebrate at another time." Rey just shrugged his shoulders before getting into the limo, Dave slowly following.

Meanwhile Elena was trying to help her sore body by taking a nice relaxing bath. Despite the horrible beginning of the show, the outcome made her happy. Her guys were finally the champs, and she was glad that all their hard work had finally paid off. Of course this left the question; where do they go from there? _Am I even still their manager? I didn't think of what would happen after they got the titles back._ She thought to herself. _No! No ruining a somewhat good night with bad thoughts. Just lay back and relax._ Her eyes were closed and her body was completely tense-free. If her phone hadn't rang, she probably would've fallen asleep. "How do people know I'm in the tub?" she exclaimed, trying to quickly grab a towel and get to her phone without injuring herself.

"Hello?" she answered a bit exasperated.

"Is this Ms. Elena Kovac, otherwise known as 'Angel'?" a gruff authoritative voice asked.

"Yes," she answered a bit hesitantly. "May I ask who this is?"

"This is Vince McMahon," he replied. Elena almost dropped the phone in shock, talking to the boss of bosses in the WWE.

"Oh! Hello sir! Uh...how can I help you?" she stuttered, sounding like an idiot.

"Well I first want to say that I hope you weren't hurt too badly from tonight's match. Because I had something in mind that I'd like to run by you," McMahon stated.

"Oh uh...all right," Elena said sitting on the couch, wondering what he could possibly want to tell her.

"Well I've been watching you for the last couple of weeks and I've been impressed by your progress and managing skills with Batista and Rey Mysterio. So I think that you should be, in lack of a better term, upgraded in the business." Elena was quite confused by what he was saying. "I would like you to consider coming to RAW."

Elena gasped at the words that came out of his mouth, "Wh-what?"

"I said I would like you to consider coming to RAW. For one we already have a diva going to Smackdown, and with Christy let go it wouldn't hurt to have a new addition to RAW." McMahon told her. "I will give you a bit of time to think about it. It would definitely mean more TV time, and possibly a chance at the Women's Title."

"Wow, this is...this is a great honor sir. But I do think I'll wait a while and think about it further if that's okay." Elena replied.

"I understand, but I would like that decision sooner rather than later." McMahon stated.

"Oh of course, I'll try to let you know as soon as possible." Elena told him anxiously, trying to make sure he wasn't mad at her.

"All right then, I'll be waiting for your call. Goodnight." McMahon said before hanging up. As soon as she heard the dial tone Elena finally did drop the phone to the floor.

_Did that really just happen? Did Vince McMahon really just offer me a place on the RAW roster?_ She thought in disbelief. Now she had even more disturbing questions on her mind than before the phone call. She plopped herself back on the mattress, wondering what she was going to do, and knew she'd have to decide soon.

Hours later, a very drunken Dave and Rey stumbled their way into the hotel lobby laughing hysterically. "Dude! Be quiet, it's like, 3 am!" Dave slurred, while he himself was laughing loudly.

"Aw come on, it was funny!" Rey exclaimed, pushing Dave in the chest. They both tripped, not seeing the stairs right in front of them.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going up those things," Dave stated stupidly and plopped onto a bench nearby. Rey tripped following him, causing them both to laugh. "Stairs are such a bitch, you know?"

"I know man! It's crazy. I never realized there were so many in here," Rey replied.

"I mean if it were an escalator it'd be different, but it's not." Dave added. He then chuckled and said, "I remember when Elena was drunk, she was so different. I mean she w-was loud and crazy, but then she was so adorable."

Rey rolled his head to face Dave, "She was drunk? That's weird. Speaking of which, wh-when are you gonna admit you love her man?"

"Shutup, I do not!" Dave retorted whipping his head in another direction.

"Yeah you do you idiot. You know you love her and that you want to tell her, you're just too chicken shit." Rey laughed.

"Oh yeah? Oh really? Well maybe I'll go up there and tell her right now! How about that?" Dave yelled stumbling to his feet, only to fall back onto the bench.

"So you're gonna go tell her that you don't love her?" Rey asked him skeptically.

"Shutup asshole," Dave slurred as he walked towards the elevator. "And I'm not taking the damn stairs!" he yelled as the doors closed, leaving Rey to sit there and laugh at him.

Once the elevator moved, Dave leaned to the side too far and crashed into the wall. "Damnit!" he roared holding his head. When the doors finally opened on the floor, Dave literally jumped out of the dangerous elevator and tripped and stumbled towards what he believed to be Elena's door.

Both of his hands were on each of the door panels as he leaned his head against the cool painted wood. "Elena," Dave called out in a gruff voice. With no answer he called out again, only to hear silence again.

Little did he know, that hours before, Elena had gone to bed. However, because of her troubled mind she wasn't able to fall asleep. Elena grabbed her ipod and put on some Nightwish to help her fall asleep. She had it on repeat so it was still playing, even with Dave knocking and calling her name.

"Well I don't care if you say anything, I just...I need to tell-tell you something. No, I _want_ to tell you this! It's something I should've told you a long time ago, but I-I didn't think I should. But you know what? N-now I _know_ I should tell you, and I will! Elena Kovac...I love you! I love you! There I said it! I finally said it Elena! And I'm not leaving this spot until you say something to me. So I'm just...I'm just gonna...sit down here." he mumbled as he fell down to one knee and leaned his back against the door. "I'm waiting here...just waiting...waiting. God I'm drunk." Dave said under his breath before closing his eyes, with the oblivious Elena sleeping inside.

A/N: ...I have nothing to say lol. I just hope this is a good chapter to have waited for! Please forgive me!!! :)


	48. Hangovers and Hookups

Chapter 48: Hangovers and Hookups

The next morning Elena woke up around noon, not having her alarm set and finally hearing the Nightwish song playing in her ears. She took out the tiny headphones and yawned loudly. "Ugh...I don't wanna be up! Now I have to think of things!" she complained to herself. After a few minutes Elena finally pulled the covers away and sat up. With everything quiet, she was able to hear a strange noise coming from outside. "What the hell?" she stood up and slowly walked up to her door and looked out the peep hole, but couldn't find anyone. Elena placed her ear against the door to hear...snoring. Elena carefully opened the door, "What in the world could be–ah!" she screamed, feeling something fall against her legs. "DAVE!" she yelled, caught by great surprise at the superstar now laying on her floor.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as if in pain. "Don't yell at me," Dave grumbled rolling onto his stomach sluggishly.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing?" Elena screamed, causing Dave to wince.

"Stop yelling! It hurts!" Dave whined.

Elena saw him laying practically helpless half in and out of her hotel room. She didn't know whether to be mad or laugh at him. "Come on," she sighed and took one of his arms to help him up. Dave got to his feet, one hand still holding his throbbing head. Elena led him to the couch, hearing him sigh in content. "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Rough night?" she asked as she walked to the fridge.

Dave looked around, as if just figuring out where he was. "Uh...yeah. Rey and I went out last night to celebrate."

Elena chuckled, "So I see. Maybe next time you'll be a little smarter about it."

"Got that right," Dave stated, taking the offered water bottle.

"So do you mind explaining why you were sleeping against my door?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest. Dave took a long swig of his water, trying to think of an answer.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure myself," he told her.

"Didn't get hurt or anything did you? Maybe get in some trouble?" Elena sounded a bit worried at this point.

"No, nothing like that I don't think. But my head is killing me," Dave said, rubbing his head some more.

Elena walked over to examine it and saw a bruise on the left side of his forehead. "Well no wonder, you have quite a bruise here. Better get some ice on that." She walked over back to the fridge to get some ice and wrap it in a towel.

Dave watched her, trying to think of why he had been outside her door. _I remember coming back to the hotel with Rey...then something about stairs. He said something that made me go in the elevator. But what was it?_ He thought to himself.

"Here you go," Elena announced as she carefully placed the ice on his head.

At first Dave hissed, but eased into the cool feeling towel. "That feels real good, thanks."

"You're welcome. So, really no idea why you were up here?" she asked him again.

"I mean I remember coming back to the hotel, Rey says something about me and you..." Dave stopped right there, remembering what had happened.

"Oh? What about you and me?" she smirked, raising a brow.

"Uh...I can't remember..." he stuttered, drinking more of his water. _Yeah, I can't remember that I said I loved you._

"Oh...well I guess if it was important you would remember then, right?" she smiled.

"Right," he agreed, unable to look at her. Elena could see his shaking, and became even more worried. "Well I better get out of here and out of your way. I'll talk to you later." Dave stated pretty quickly and stood up.

"Dave, wait," Elena said as she followed him to the door. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him, keeping her hand on the door.

"Nothing I just have to go." Dave replied and hurriedly left the room to get back to his own. Elena watched him leave in confusion, wondering what she had done to upset him.

_Oh well, guess I'll have to find out at another time._ She thought sadly to herself and closed her door. Elena walked over to her bags and pulled out a gray tank top with a black butterfly that almost took up the entire front of the shirt, along with black jeans and pink chucks. "Now I have to talk to Stacy about this whole RAW business," Elena said and grabbed her purse to walk out the door.

As soon as she opened it, yet another surprise came tumbling towards her. "Elena! Thank God you're awake! I need help!" Stacy said in a panic running through the door.

"What's wrong?" Elena exclaimed in worry.

"He asked me out!" Stacy replied, now pacing back and forth.

"Who asked you out?" she asked, her head following every one of Stacy's movements.

"Triple H! Triple H just asked me to go out to dinner with him tonight!" Stacy told her, now grabbing her head and feeling dizzy.

"Whoa! Now calm down, sit here on the couch. You're making me too dizzy from all this pacing," Elena laughed as she set her down on the couch. "Now calmly tell me why this is such a dilemma."

"Because I don't know what to do! I don't know what to wear! What if he tries to kiss me? What if I try to kiss him and he pulls back? What if–" Elena quickly put a hand over her friends mouth to silence her.

"Okay, for one thing, that was the complete opposite of 'calmly'. Secondly, this isn't high school. You're a grown ass woman and you just need to do what your gut tells you." Elena said with a smile.

Stacy couldn't help but start laughing, "You're right, I'm sorry for being so hysterical. It's just that...I really like him and it's been a long time since I've been on a date with anyone. I mean the last guy...well you know it was Randy...he treated me like shit and I don't want that to happen again."

"Stacy, Randy was a little prick who didn't know how to treat a woman. Triple H is not the same guy. For one thing, he's a grown up, unlike Randy, and he's mature. If he starts becoming an asshole just let me know and I'll take care of it." Elena chuckled. Stacy smiled at her protective friend. "Now come on, we'll go to your room and discuss your wardrobe for the evening. Then I have something to discuss with you." Stacy nodded and let her friend lead the way out of her room into the hallway.

Once they were in Stacy's room, Elena gasped at the mess. "Well...I looked for an outfit a little while before I came down to your room," Stacy chuckled nervously.

"So I see. Well, let's get started." Elena told her and sat on the bed.

After about two and a half hours and three arguments they finally came to an agreement on the outfit: a black long-sleeved shirt without shoulders, short dark-blue jeans skirt and long black boots. They didn't have the energy after that to discuss accessories so they decided on lunch instead.

When they decided on Subway they went back to the hotel to eat the sandwiches. The girls went to Elena's room, since Stacy's looked like three tornadoes hit it. Once they were settled, Stacy asked what Elena needed to discuss with her. "Oh yeah." Elena responded, just remembering that she needed to talk to her. "I uh...got a call last night," she started nervously.

The bite Stacy was about to take stopped immediately. "From who?" she asked quietly in a low voice.

"...Vince McMahon" Elena replied, thinking Stacy was about to kill her.

"Oh no!" Stacy exclaimed, tears already about to fall. "Please tell me you weren't fired too!"

"No! Nothing like that!" Elena told her in a reassuring voice. "No, I haven't been fired. If anything it's the opposite."

"Oh," Stacy said, wiping at her eyes. Then she hit Elena upside the head, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ow," Elena whined. "I didn't know you were going to jump to conclusions! Anyways, Mr. McMahon called me to...to offer me a...uh..."

"Spit it out already!" Stacy urged waving her hands frantically.

"He offered me a spot on RAW." Elena said quite quickly. Stacy's eyes widened, before she started screaming in excitement.

"Really? Elena that's great! You'll get so many opportunities because of this! You're gonna do it aren't you?" She said in one breath, having to catch it afterwards.

Elena could only raise a brow at her friends' reaction. "Wait...are you serious?"

"Of course I am. RAW gives you such a bigger audience, and not to mention that the women's title is on RAW. It's so cool that you've got that offer after being here for less than a year," Stacy told her.

"Oh...well I still have no idea what I'm going to do." Elena replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't rush this decision. It's a big step in this business, I miss it sometimes. I know I don't like hearing or saying this, but it's where the bigger superstars are." Stacy took another bite of her sub before going down the list of very well known superstars. "Um, let's see, who else?"

"Triple H?" Elena smirked, Stacy simply taking another bite. "So when's your date?"

"In about four hours," Stacy replied. "But I'm still really nervous. I mean, I've always had a bit of a crush on him, but I've never acted on it, you know? Duh, I'm looking at a living example!" she laughed.

"Keep it up and I'll purposefully make you even more nervous for your date," Elena said tossing a piece of her sub at her friend.

"You wouldn't do that," Stacy chuckled nervously, "would you?" Elena raised a brow and continued eating. "Stop it! I don't need anything else stressing me out before my date!"

Elena laughed, but was happy that Stacy was finally going on a date after Randy had treated her so poorly. Stacy admitted to her that it took her a long time to get over it. Pretty soon Stacy's phone started ringing, and speak of the freaking devil; it was Randy.

A/N: I suck. That's all I can say. I'm tryin to write more of TBAA and working on the sequel to Deadmans Calling. I'M SORRY! :(


	49. Look Who Came Slapping Back

Chapter 49: Look Who Came Slapping Back

Elena was happy that Stacy was finally going on a date after Randy had treated her so poorly. Stacy admitted to her that it took her a long time to get over it. Pretty soon Stacy's phone started ringing, and speak of the freaking devil, it was Randy.

"Why would he be calling me? I haven't spoken to him in over a year," Stacy said with a bit of a quiver in her voice. She looked up at Elena, the phone still ringing, "Should I answer it?"

"See what he wants," Elena said, knowing that if anything was going down, she was there.

Stacy hesitantly put the phone up to her ear and pushed the 'Send' button. "Hello? Hi. Yeah, it really has. Uh, how are you? I'm fine, great actually. I can't stay on the phone too long, I'm getting ready for a date tonight–yes a date. How did you know that? What do you mean? Oh I see. Um, yeah I guess. Sure I'll, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." Stacy hung up and looked at Elena in disbelief. "He's in the lobby right now."

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "Well what did he say?"

"He uh...he heard about my date with Triple H and he says that he wants me to meet him down in the lobby." Stacy told her, looking down at her phone, her fingers tracing over the buttons.

"Are you gonna go?" Elena asked.

"I told him I would but...I don't know, I'm not sure." she sighed, obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

"Well I don't like this at all. How about I come down with you and if things get out of hand I come to your rescue," her friend suggested.

"As much as I love you Elena, I don't think that after last night you should be taking on Randy Orton," Stacy chuckled. Although Elena agreed, she didn't want Stacy going to meet him alone. "I guess I should start heading down there. You'll really come with me?"

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving you alone with that arrogant jackass," Elena scoffed as they both got off the bed and headed down to the lobby. Once in the elevator they discussed their plan: Stacy would walk up to Randy and see what he wanted while Elena would sit on a bench and secretly listen to their conversation behind a magazine. It was pretty lame, but it seemed to work for both of them.

"Just remember, if anything starts feeling wrong, just bolt out of there, okay? No excuses," Elena stated sternly to Stacy, who simply nodded and took to deep breath. The doors opened to the lobby, as Stacy stepped out and Elena gave her a head start to keep Randy from being suspicious.

When Elena walked out onto the scene, Randy was standing there with a bouquet of white roses. She sneakily grabbed the closest newspaper and held it up as she sat down on a bench just close enough to hear their conversation.

Randy handed the flowers to Stacy who took them with a small smile. "Wow, you look really great Stacy," Randy said.

_Psh, amateur._ Elena scoffed in her head.

"Thanks, so do you. Congrats on your victory this past Monday." Stacy replied.

"Why thank you, I appreciate that." Then there was a very awkward silence between them, before Randy spoke up. "All right, I don't see any reason to be beating around the bush about this. Now I already told you about hearing about your date with Triple H, and that's cool, it's your life you can do whatever you want. However, I think that you should reconsider, and go out with someone more...more right for you."

_What in the hell is he thinking?_ Elena wanted to scream.

"More right for me?" Stacy repeated quizzically.

"Yeah, you know someone like...me." Randy added, slowly taking her hand in his. "Stacy I made a huge mistake in letting you go, and I can't apologize enough to you. I want to make it up to you, and to start I'll take you out for a nice dinner tonight. What do you say?"

Stacy thought a moment, leaving both Randy and Elena in suspense. "Randy...I really appreciate the gesture, but I don't think that would work."

_YES! You go girl!_ Elena cheered.

"Wait...what are you saying?" Randy asked her.

_She's saying she's got better stuff to do than deal with your bullshit,_ Elena replied mentally.

"I'm saying that I don't want to go out with you. I would like to go on my planned date with Triple H." Stacy stated, with more confidence in every word. Elena chanced a glance overtop her newspaper and saw that Randy did not look happy.

"So let me get this straight; I come all the way out here, buy you flowers, apologize and even ask you out for a nice dinner and you still say no. Have I got that right?" he asked a bit irritated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry you came all this way but...Randy you're the one who ended our relationship. Not only that, but you did it by RKO'ing me in front of the whole world, and humiliated me. Instead of just being a decent man and telling me it was over, you…! And what's sad is I didn't leave you the first time you hit me!" Stacy exclaimed.

"He HIT you?" Elena shouted, jumping out of her seat. She knew now that her cover was blown, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Listen sweetheart this isn't any of your business. So why don't you skip on home and leave this to the adults okay?" Randy asked in a condescending tone that wasn't taken lightly be either of the women.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" Stacy said shoving the flowers he had given her into his chest.

"Who in the _hell_ do you think you're talking to!" Randy shouted stomping right up to her. When she didn't answer he repeated the question even louder in her face.

"Get the hell away from her!" Elena yelled, pushing him away from her friend. "Now why don't you just get out of here? You're not wanted here!"

"This is none of your damn business you little slut!" Randy roared, shoving her away.

"Randy why are you doing this?" Stacy cried, tears ready to fall as he backed her into a corner.

"Because you're mine! I'm not letting you go!" Randy spat. Just then he felt someone grab his arm and turn him around. Randy was then met with a hard smack to the face, by the hand of a very pissed Elena.

"She's not yours asshole! You haven't spoken or contacted her in over a year, and now when she's finally ready to move on and be happy you come to shit all over it. Well I'm not having it! You've hurt her once and I'm not going to let you do it again." she growled intensely.

Randy wasn't even looking at her as she was speaking. He slowly brought a hand to where she had smacked him, and eerily turned to face her. He let out an arrogant chuckle, "Here I thought Mark Henry had taken care of that smart mouth." Randy then smacked Elena across the face, sending her to the floor.

"You bastard!" Stacy shrieked and started hitting Randy herself. Elena looked up, feeling her cheek swell and the side of her lip bleed. Randy simply grabbed Stacy's wrist and pulled her close to him.

"You had better let her go!" Elena threatened, standing up.

"And just what are you gonna do, perform your Flying Angel on me?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"How about a good old-fashioned ass-whooping?" a new voice asked. Randy was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown face first into the closest wall. Stacy, now free from Randy's grip, ran to Elena. They both watched as Triple H punched Randy several times in the face and stomach.

"That's enough!" Stacy cried, done with all the fighting. Triple H took a glance back at Stacy, and quickly took Orton to the door.

"If you ever so much as try to call her again, you're really gonna be sorry." Triple H growled menacingly into a half-conscious Orton and tossed his sorry ass to the sidewalk. He then ran back to Stacy and Elena, "You two all right?"

"I'm fine, but Elena–" Stacy started.

"I'm fine too, nothing a little ice won't fix." Elena chuckled. "Well this is one hell of a way to start a date, huh?"

Triple H chuckled a little, "I agree. Are you sure you're okay? Should we take you to see someone?"

"No, I'll just head to my room and get some ice. You might need to get Stacy looked at though," Elena said, sending a wink her way. Stacy caught on, but she was still unsure.

"Well let's go get you checked out and then you can tell me what happened," Triple H told her. "You need us to get you back to your room?"

"Nah, you two crazy lovebirds go on and have a great time getting patched up," Elena chuckled and started walking off. But not before sending a 'Call me' hand signal Stacy's way, who gave her the thumbs up.

A/N: I can't give Elena a break, can I? I feel like if she were a real person she'd kill me lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! :)


	50. Ice Packs, Tickles and Decisions

Chapter 50: Ice Packs, Tickles and Decisions

Elena still felt the incredible throbbing in her right cheek as she headed back to her room. _It was worth it to see Stacy smiling with Triple H, at least he's got some common sense. He knows not to piss me off,_ she chuckled in her head. She finally got back to her room and was about to grab some ice when her phone started ringing. Elena looked at the caller ID and smiled at little, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Elena," Dave replied. "Sorry to bother you but I think I may have left my wallet at your place by mistake. Do you see it or anything?" he asked her.

"Um, let me see. Yep! It's right here on the couch, I guess it fell out of your pocket or something." Elena told him holding the wallet in her hand.

"Great, you're a life saver. Mind if I come down and get it?" Dave was already on his way down, but he thought it'd still be a good idea to ask.

"Sure come on down. I'll see you in a bit," Elena replied and hung up. Literally one minute after that there was a knock at her door. "Wow, I didn't know the Animal was _that_ fast," she chuckled opening the door.

"Well you know I...Elena what happened to your face?" Dave asked, his cheerful smile vanishing from the face of the earth.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, there was just a little miff downstairs that's all," Elena said, passing it off as nothing.

Dave took Elena gently by the arm and brought her with him into her room. He brought her under the light and softly brought his hand up to the bruised cheek. When she winced at the touch he seemed even more upset, "Who did this to you?"

"Dave, please don't get so upset, it's really not a big deal." Elena tried to tell him.

"Come here," Dave told her and took her by the hand and set her down on the couch. "Wait here and I'll get some ice." Elena didn't even argue this time and watched as he gathered some ice in a towel. When he came back over he knelt beside her and asked her to lay down. Dave then placed the ice gently on her cheek, "Now just keep that there."

"Yes sir," Elena saluted.

"All right smart guy, tell me what happened." Dave said. Elena gave a heavy sigh and explained to him everything that had happened in the lobby. "Orton actually slapped you?" he growled.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's been taken down a notch. I got my own shot in too you know," Elena said proudly, trying to lighten the mood.

Dave looked at her a bit sternly, but it slowly turned into a smile and shake of the head. "You're crazy, you know that?" he asked.

"And don't you forget it," Elena laughed, wincing at the ice on her cheek. "So how are you feeling Mr. Party Animal?"

"Well after a nice shower, nap and some aspirin, I'm still regretting it," he chuckled.

"Oh, did you ever remember what brought you up here last night?" she asked him curiously. Dave looked at her, fighting whether or not to tell her what he had tried to tell her last night.

"I uh..." he stopped to clear his throat. "I came up here to...to tell you something."

"Really? What was it?" Elena asked sitting up on her elbows.

"I...told you that I..." Dave couldn't continue, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "I really appreciate what you did for us last night." _I hope that works,_ he thought.

"Oh, well you know me, I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you guys even if it means a few bruises. Just like you guys have done for me," Elena told him. "Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't hear you last night, I had my ipod on to help me sleep."

"Were your injuries bothering you?" Dave asked in concern.

"No it's just...my mind was trying to think of a thousand things at once, and then I get a crazy phone call and I couldn't–" Elena was cut off by Dave's question about her phone call. "Oh...uh...yeah I got a phone call last night."

"From who?" Dave asked. Elena wasn't sure if she could tell him just yet, and tried thinking of something else to tell him.

"My brothers called me about my birthday and trying to get a birthday present for me," Elena chuckled.

"So your birthday is coming up soon?" Dave asked with a brow raised.

"Yes it is, it's a week from Tuesday. I will be 22 and getting older by the minute," she laughed.

"Hey, 22's not that old, _I'm_ old," Dave replied.

"How old are you?" Elena asked him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, making her laugh again. "So what are you doing for your birthday?"

"No idea. I'm happy with some cake and hanging out with my friends. I enjoy the simple things," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come on, that's all?" Dave whined, making them both laugh.

"Yes! What, did you think I was one of those 'Super Sweet Sixteen' brats? Hell no!" she exclaimed.

"So you don't want a new car? To make an entrance on an elephant? Get the hottest band and invite 3,000 people, and–" Dave was cut off by a hand over his mouth. It took all his strength not to kiss her fingers.

"No, absolutely nothing like that." Elena told him, keeping her hand over his mouth. "Just seeing my friends and some cake. Got it?"

He tried to answer her, but his voice was muffled. Elena pretended to understand what he said, and just played along. That is until he took her hand off his mouth and said, "Got it. So are you leaving it up to me to make something happen?"

"No! No, no no. Don't you do it Dave," Elena warned him, sitting up completely, being much closer to his face.

"So that means I can?" he asked, only to get a weak hit in the arm, which made Elena slip over the edge of the couch. "Whoa!" Dave exclaimed and tried to ease her fall onto the floor, but he missed her completely. They both heard, and one felt, the loud thump on the floor. "Oh man! You okay?" he asked trying not to laugh. He crawled over so he was pretty much on top of her, seeing her cover her face with her hands.

"Ow!" she whined. Dave started laughing, making Elena roll onto her side away from him, "Shutup!"

"Oh come on, let me see," Dave told her. She shook her head again before feeling his hands on one of her arms to turn her over. "Don't make me do it," he warned.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, but suddenly burst into laughter, feeling him tickle her. "Oh my god! Stop it! Hahaha! I hate you!" she laughed loudly, trying to fight him off. Dave caught both her hands and pinned them down on the floor. "No fair!"

"Well you were the one being stubborn," Dave justified smiling at the young woman beneath him. Both of them just ended up staring at each other, suddenly aware of the position they were in. However, neither one of them moved, with Elena's hands held to the floor and Dave hovering over her, staring at her. The blush was apparent on Elena's face, and to him it was beyond adorable. He loved seeing her like this, but he could tell she wanted to get up. "Come on you little punk," he said lending her a hand and helping her to her feet.

"Little Punk, huh?" she asked when she stood up.

"Care to argue that fact?" Dave replied with a smirk, her hand still in his. Elena just laughed and grabbed the now soggy towel to wring it out in the sink. However after a few steps, she found herself caught on something. Elena turned to see that it was Dave's hand still holding hers.

Despite how nervous she was getting, Elena let out a chuckle. "Either you're walking with me to the sink, or you're giving me my hand back," she smirked. Dave took a step closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Dave this towel is dripping all over my carpet," she told him shakily, yet unable to move away from him.

"It'll dry out," he replied quietly. His hand was now on her cheek, "I'm glad to see that the swelling has gone down." Dave said it with a husky tone, with his hand leaving her bruised skin only to be replaced with the back of his fingers. Elena was so entranced that all she could do was lean into the touch.

Both of them barely noticed Elena's phone ringing. "Oh," she gasped, "I better get that. Hello? Yes. Oh, hello again sir. Yes I've thought a bit about your offer, but I'm afraid I haven't made any decisions yet. I should have one for you by next week if that's all right. Yes. Yes that's fine. This Friday? 5:00 sounds good. I'll see you then. Thank you very much sir. Goodbye." Elena hung up and put her phone away. Now that Dave had let go of her hand, she was able to take the towel to the sink and wring it out.

"Who was that?" Dave asked her, watching her back from where she left him.

Elena stopped what she was doing, knowing there was no turning back now. "It was Mr. McMahon." she replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" he made his way over to one of the stools and sat down. "What did he want?"

"He uh...just asked me a question, that's all." she said, trying to look busy.

"And? The question he asked you was...?" Dave egged on.

Elena put down the towel and looked down, using the counter to hold herself up. "He offered me a place on RAW. He was calling to see if I had made my decision yet."

There was complete silence in the room, leaving Elena too frightened to turn around and see his reaction. "I see." was all he said. Elena slightly turned to see him looking down at his hand, where hers was before.

"Dave I haven't made a decision, I get another week to decide," Elena tried to reassure him.

"Yeah." Dave said, looking everywhere but her. "Well I better get going," he told her getting out of his seat to head to the door.

"Dave?" Elena called out, seeing him about to open the door. She ran in front of him and didn't realize she was blocking his way. "Dave what is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a slight panic.

"Not at all. It's your life and your career, you have the right to make a bigger name for yourself. I'll call you later," Dave stated neutrally and tried to open the door again.

"Dave I told you, I haven't made my decision yet!" she told him.

"I've gotta go," was all he said, gently moving her out of his way.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Elena cried grabbing his arm. Dave didn't look at her, but he took her hand in his and made her let go. "Damnit Dave look at me!" she begged, grabbing the front of his shirt and turning him towards her. "Why are you mad at me?"

Dave finally looked down at her, and it wasn't a good look at all. Before she knew it, his hands grabbed her arms and she was against the wall. It didn't hurt, but it shocked the hell out of her. "Goodbye Elena."

Elena watched as he let her go and left the room completely. All she wanted to do was sit down and cry, but the way he acted ignited a different feeling in her. Elena hurriedly opened her door again and ran after him. He was waiting for the elevator to open, "Dave!" she called out running up to him. He didn't look at her, nor acknowledge her, a scowl on his face. "Dave you had better tell me what your problem is or I swear I'll–I'll–" the ding of the elevator cut her off as she watched the doors open and Dave step on. He pushed the button and stared straight ahead, right through Elena. "Fine you asshole!" she screamed and ran back to her room. Dave watched her, but didn't say a word, and simply let the doors close. Elena slammed her door and collapsed onto her bed crying. She screamed different vulgar things to call him into her pillow. Meanwhile Dave slammed his own room door and paced back and forth, unable to understand what had just taken place.

"She could be going to RAW," he growled to himself. The anger built up until he ripped off his jacket and threw it across the room. He continued to pace, wondering what how she could even consider going to RAW. That meant leaving where she knew everyone to be with total strangers. She'd be leaving Smackdown, Stacy, Rey, Matt and...him. _She'd be leaving me_, he thought fearfully. Dave sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, "She could be leaving me." The very thought of her leaving Smackdown for RAW, made him...he couldn't even think about it. He decided to release his frustrations out on some gym equipment, so he changed and headed down there.


End file.
